


One Part Me (One Part You)

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: Few ideas could sound worse to Emma than a 'Single Ladies Cooking Class' but thanks to her scheming friends that's exactly where she ends up. It should be terrible, but it's actually kind of nice thanks to the instructor, Killian Jones, who is also there under duress. Is this new attraction based on unfounded hope, or could this strange beginning actually be a recipe for success? Total fluff. Angst does not exist. Happy endings abound.





	1. Part 1

**_A/N: This story came to me a long time ago when I saw a listing near me for a cooking class and inspiration struck. Expect my typical shenanigans, cuteness, meddling friends, and a fluffy ending. I hope you guys enjoy and as always thanks for reading!_ **

_“So we’re still on for tonight?”_ Ruby asked through the phone and Emma rolled her eyes knowing full well that her friend couldn’t see. The fact that Ruby even bothered to ask was slightly ridiculous. Of course she was going. Emma never missed a girls night. 

“Yes Ruby, we’re still on. I just got home – give me ten minutes to change and then you can make your way over.”

_“Better make it twenty. The walk down those stairs is not so easily tackled in these heels.”_

Emma laughed at her friend’s joke. They lived in the same apartment building and the walk was at maximum sixty seconds even in heels, but Ruby was always running late no matter how close the distance. Emma agreed to twenty minutes and hung up, setting out to get herself together before the night ahead.

Her first priority was shedding the unusually formal clothes she needed for work today. After nine hours in this suit, Emma was ready to throw it in the back of her closet and forget about it for at least a few more months. In all honesty, she’d be thrilled if she never had another reason to wear it. It felt too rigid and constraining even if it was perfectly tailored to fit her. People had been complimenting her all day but Emma didn’t care. She didn’t want the attention if she had to change herself to get it.

That wasn’t to say that Emma didn’t love her job as at the Little Journeyers Foundation because she did. Working at a nonprofit aimed at helping kids in the system have a better experience than she did was her own noble sort of crusade. On a typical day she got to work remotely, seeing the different group homes that they serviced all through the area. She actually got to be a force for change in the lives of these kids and when she did she always dressed casually. It was better for everyone if kids felt they could trust her, and she knew from experience that it was hard to trust adults in the system who were stuffy and aloof.

But today was _not_ a typical day and in turn it had been a bit more trying than usual. Emma was called on to give a presentation and that meant staying out of the field where she preferred to be. It also meant that she’d been the picture of professionalism for the chairs of the charity. In the end she delivered exactly what they wanted and they responded with good outlooks on funding for her programs, but only now could Emma let her hair down a little both literally and metaphorically. She could wear jeans again and take out this headache-inducing bun and that in itself was the best kind of reward for a day like this.

Well that and going out with her friends of course. Emma didn’t anticipate anything crazy on the docket for the evening, just dinner and drinks since it was technically a weeknight, but that was fine with her. After the hoops she’d jumped through in the office today, all she wanted was a bottle of wine, a bowl of pasta, and blissfully work-free conversation.

The good news was her friends never disappointed in delivering that. Ruby Lucas, Mary Margaret Blanchard, and Belle French were Emma’s favorite people for so many reasons, but one of them was that no matter what her friends were on her side. Where Emma often felt misunderstood during darker times in her past, that same judgment never came from her chosen family. Instead they embraced Emma for all she was even if she was slightly guarded, a tiny bit cynical, and – okay, yes – totally doubtful that there was always a silver lining in every story.

Emma just wasn’t willing to ignore reality: sometimes bad things happened to good people because they let shitty people in, and while Emma hoped none of her friends ever had to learn that the hard way, it was a lesson she would always hold close. Trusting people was a risk that nine times out of ten didn’t work out in Emma’s experience so now she kept her reliance on others to a minimum. It kept her strong and fortified her armor so that she wasn’t liable to get hurt again. If it also closed her off a bit so be it. It was a good trade in Emma’s mind to protect herself (and her friends) in exchange for the same happy-go-lucky mentality other less-jaded people seemed to have in spades.

When a knock sounded at the door in a familiar four-beat rhythm, Emma looked up at the clock and saw that twenty-two minutes had already come and gone. She’d been so lost in thought and getting ready that the time had flown, but when she opened the door to see her friend Ruby leaning against the jam she knew couldn’t help but laugh.

“I swear Emma, you are such a doddler. What are we going to do with you?” Emma shook her head as she grabbed her red leather jacket and purse and locked up her door behind her.

“What can I say, Ruby? You’re a real saint for sticking with me.” Ruby scoffed.

“Bite your tongue.”

Emma chuckled again at her friend’s denial and found that Belle and Mary Margaret were already waiting downstairs in the lobby. Their destination was only a block away so they had all met here to walk together. It would likely be one of the last weekends where that was a possibility too because the mild cool of autumn was already starting to shift to the not so subtle nip of the winter months ahead. One would have thought it was mid February and below freezing though when faced with Emma’s friend Belle.

“Is that a hand muff? Belle it’s October.” Belle looked down at the garment and then back to Emma with a glance that said she was fully aware of the month and didn’t see Emma’s point.

“That’s what I said!” Mary Margaret replied readily and Belle mumbled about needing to move to a warmer climate but they all knew she was full of it. Belle loved her friends, this city, and her job at the Boston Public Library way too much to ever leave. So she’d grapple with the cold like she did every year, and they would tease her a little for it.

“Not that I’m not loving this – and Belle I have roughly ten jokes about that outfit ready to go – but we will be late if we don’t get moving.” Belle and Mary Margaret immediately nodded, and only then did Emma realize that she wasn’t actually in on the plan. Everyone else was so eager to get there. Was it possible they were doing something different than the norm?

“Where did you say we were going again?” Emma asked Ruby and her friend shrugged.

“I didn’t.”

Okay that definitely peaked Emma’s curiosity. They weren’t even going to tell her where they were going? She’d just had her birthday so it couldn’t be that, and there were no other big things going on in her life. The presentation today was important but not epic by any means. Which meant that this was probably a sign of her friends’ problematic scheming and not thoughtfulness. Emma was about to interrogate them on that further when she looked up and saw where they had stopped.

The sleek bluestone façade of the building before them, and the intriguing but still soft lighting inside, called to Emma immediately. It was clearly a restaurant, and a nice one at that even if it looked mostly empty, but it wasn’t until Emma saw the stenciled script on the door that she realized exactly which restaurant it was.

“Wow – _Arendelle_?! This is one of the hottest new places in the city. How did you guys score a reservation?" 

Emma had read all about this place online. Apparently they had this crazy delicious menu, which included an abundance of pasta. Since she’d been daydreaming about carbs all day she couldn’t picture a more perfect place. Suddenly Emma’s dread about the chosen venue was gone only to rear its head again in the face of the silence her question was greeted with.

When none of her friends immediately replied Emma realized something was still off and then she saw the sign in the doorway. The restaurant was closed tonight, but next to the sign was a single flyer reading ‘Single Ladies Cooking Class’ in a cursive script.

“Oh hell no! You’ve got to be kidding me… you guys are kidding right?" 

Emma’s first instinct was to laugh in the face of such an agenda, but the longer they stood there the more apparent it became that this was the evening’s actual plan. That was not good at all, especially since the entire idea of spending a night discussing their singledom and learning how to cook meals for one was so entirely outside of what Emma would like to be doing with her time.

Plus, Emma didn’t really like most people (aside from her friends who in this moment were also questionable) and she especially didn’t like women who were always on the hunt for men. Those were exactly the kinds of people that events like this attracted and Emma could just imagine what their conversations would look like. She’d have to spend an evening listening to people yammer on about how there was a Prince Charming out there for everyone and how all you had to do was stop looking for him to find you.

Now usually, Emma prided herself on keeping her cool. She had a killer poker face and a tolerability level for stupid that couldn’t be matched. That was something that came naturally to an ex-foster kid who’d been moved around as often as she had. But since this was supposed to be a carefree night, and a singles event would be so ridiculously fraught with elements she hated, Emma had to wonder if she could handle this. What if she walked in there, heard someone bemoaning how there weren’t enough ‘happily ever afters’ to go around and she lost it?

Emma could just picture that news segment and how it would sound if she did succumb to the madness of the evening:

_‘Breaking news at the top of the hour: an incident in the downtown area is causing massive concerns and has traffic at a near standstill. An unidentified blonde woman appeared to go ballistic, causing untold damage to the surrounding area and scaring her friends half to death. One of the three women was later hospitalized due to shock. We’re told that the trigger for all of this was a Single Ladies Cooking Class.’_

Emma shook away the fantasy of how she’d get her fifteen minutes of infamy and looked back to her friends. Maybe she’d get lucky and all of this would be some sort of joke, but if it was her friends needed serious coaching on the art of delivering the punch line.

“Oh come on, Emma. It’s not that bad. Yes, technically we have to cook the food, but there’s wine and most importantly your best friends.”

Mary Margaret was completely unaware of how little enticement that held for Emma. They could do a million things as friends that were less sad and uncomfortable than this. Surely they could see that. Emma muttered under her breath something about their status as her best friend’s being debatable as Ruby laughed. 

“What was that, Ems?”

“I said this is ridiculous and I am seriously contemplating why I am friends with any of you.”

“Emma it’s not that bad. It’s going to be fun, trust us.” Belle’s sincerity struck Emma for a moment before she realized the worst part of all of this.

“Trust you? You guys straight up lied to me about what we were doing tonight. This is not a ‘casual girls night.’” At least Belle and Mary Margaret had the decency to look guilty. Ruby meanwhile was grinning away like the Cheshire cat. No doubt her friend found this to be completely hilarious. Damn Ruby and her need to mess with people. 

“Well _technically_ it is a girl’s night, and it’s definitely casual. No mention of a dress code anywhere.” Emma thought back to the conversation they’d all had and realized that was true, but still it a was a lie of omission which was pretty damn bad.

“I just don’t get why you would want to go at all. What am I missing?”

“You remember my friend Anna who I work with at school?” Mary Margaret asked and Emma nodded. “Well this is her sister’s restaurant and Anna let me in on a little secret – the chef running this is a total babe. I believe her exact words were ‘ten out of ten would recommend.’" 

“We’re here for a guy.” Emma didn’t even bother making it sound like a question. Now she saw the truth and she was even less impressed. 

“No we’re here to make pasta from scratch. There just happens to be eye candy as well.” Emma didn’t even know how to respond to this.

“I don’t think-,” before Emma could finish her refusal Ruby interrupted.

“Emma you’re going. If it’s terrible we’ll leave early but we’re already here. You can even complain about it for years to come if it’s that bad and no one will blame you. Right guys?” The others nodded and Emma knew she was being unnecessarily prickly. She could handle this, and even if she didn’t like it, her friends were clearly excited. She should just stop being a downer and let them have this.

“Fine, but I swear to god if anyone so much as mentions the Beyoncé song I am leaving.”

“No one would blame you for that. If anything we’d be right there with you.” Emma smiled at Ruby’s assurances and the friends walked through the doorway together.

Mary Margaret was the one to check them all in with her usual chipper and friendly attitude, and the host mentioned Anna sparking more conversation, but Emma tuned out instead choosing to look around inside. Even if she was here under near duress, Emma had to admit it was gorgeous and that same sense of awe stayed with her when they were led from the front of the house to the kitchen. 

“Wow this place is huge. Do all restaurant kitchens look like this?” Mary Margaret asked aloud.

“Granny’s _definitely_ doesn’t look like this. Those grilled cheeses are cramped as hell when they get made.”

The friends all laughed at that and when they were served their wine Emma felt herself relaxing into this a bit. Yes there were other groups of women here and a few individual people who she might avoid in other circumstances, but there were no weird ice breakers or forced bonding moments according to their host so she could deal at least for now. There was, however, one woman’s voice that rang out just a touch too shrill and that carried over everyone else’s. Emma hadn’t caught her name but she was clearly a princess who thought herself above the others.

“I heard they had to get a substitute instructor. The usual morsel on the menu is getting married. Can you believe that? I thought we had meant more to him.” The woman’s band of sycophants replied with awe as Emma’s friends blanched.

“Please tell me we did not sound like that,” Belle said and Emma smiled.

“You’re in the clear. To you guys it was fun, to her it’s hunting season.” All of Emma’s friends barked out a laugh, causing the woman in question to turn their way. Emma just maintained her stare until the woman huffed and turned back to her group.

Emma’s friends continued to talk about the strange dynamics of the group and marvel at the kitchen itself but Emma found her attention shifting. One minute she was engaged and the next she felt a subtle hum of excitement. It was that feeling of anticipation that came in moments when you knew something was going to happen, and Emma just couldn’t tell what it was.

She looked around the room again and trained her attention on things outside her own little circle before she finally pinpointed the source of her feelings. Towards the back of the room Emma heard a voice that sounded out above the rest. The most noticeable thing about it in this room filled with women was its masculine richness, but there was more to it than that. The accent and the slight gravel in his words made Emma wonder immediately what this guy looked like.

All she could see was a black leather jacket, but that was enough to make him more intriguing. For a second Emma waited for him to turn so she could get a better look but then the nagging voice in the back of her head made itself apparent.

_He’s trouble, Emma. Foreign guys in leather jackets always are._

At least she assumed they were. Emma didn’t actually know any now that she thought about it, but the reaction this man was sparking was dangerous. It was best to ignore it and hope that he was just some guy who worked here on his way home. She looked back down at the metal table where they were stationed and took another sip of her wine.

“Holy crap! Is that the instructor?” Belle whispered a few moments later, clearly impressed. 

“Oh my gosh, he’s cute!” Mary Margaret’s volume was barely checked but Emma still didn’t look up. She was not feeding into this wine-induced infatuation. Nope not Emma - not today, not ever. Ruby threw in her two cents as well lest anyone doubt what her opinion was.

“I think the word you are looking for is hot. With a capital H – O – T.” 

“What do _you_ think Emma?” 

Emma could feel all of her friends staring at her but her eyes remained downcast to the countertop. Finally she glanced up and her heart skipped a beat almost painfully when she did. Emma stood there spellbound by the sight of the best looking guy she’d ever seen.

With dark hair, the shadow of a beard on a well defined jaw, and bluer than blue eyes that were now looking right at her as if they could see past her walls, this guy made Emma’s whole body go on immediate alert. She was overwhelmed with sensation but the man remained the focal point. He was… well Emma didn’t know what he was. All she knew was she felt like she was on fire and freezing all at one. Her skin was tingling just from his look and her mind wasn’t able to find words to give her friends. She was speechless and there had never been a moment in her life when she couldn’t keep her poker face and maintain some semblance of control.

He was still looking at her, and Emma didn’t know how much time had passed. It could have been seconds or years but all she knew was that she didn’t hate it. There was something more than just appreciation in his glance, something that looked a lot like recognition and then it hit her that even in his foreignness he felt familiar. She offered him a small smile, hoping she might cut through some of the intensity, but his responding look only set her off more. Then when he finally tore his glance away she felt like she missed him. It was crazy and strange and completely and utterly unwarranted. She did not know this guy, so why was she responding like this?

“And I think _that_ right there say’s it all.” Ruby’s words of assessment echoed in her ears but her eyes stayed to the front of the room and on their instructor. She didn’t even know if she could look away. It felt like she was caught and unable to pull away.

_Fuck Me,_ Emma thought and then she admitted her first instincts were right: this guy was trouble. The only thing was, she didn’t feel like running in the face of it. No, for once in her life Emma Swan wanted to do something she never did – she wanted to stay and see if maybe there might be something here.

…………… 

“No, no way! There’s not a bloody chance in hell that I’m doing that, so get the thought of your head right now.”

Killian stared at his brother from across the office in _Arendelle_ still reeling from his brother’s fool hearty proposition. It was an utterly preposterous notion that Liam was clinging to and Killian was determined to make him see that. 

“Killian I realize it’s a lot to ask, but when Robin left to get married on a whim, we’d already had this planned. We can’t just cancel. Think of what it would mean for the restaurant.”

Killian tried to steady himself. He didn’t actually want to yell at his brother but if the man weren’t so stubborn he wouldn’t have to. As it was, Liam was the picture of calm serenity right now standing behind his desk. He appeared to think that it was a given that Killian would comply when it was absolutely not. 

“Liam, I made it very clear at the start of this that if I stepped in there were rules. What was the first and only rule that I set forth?” His brother had the audacity to smile when he replied.

“No customer interaction – but _technically_ this isn’t the same thing.”

“You’re right. It’s a thousand times worse. A cooking class means I have to hand hold a bunch of people through the difference between a dice and a chop all while struggling to pretend I give a shit about how it all turns out.”

“Women.” Liam’s reply was perplexing to say the least.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s a class of all women. Single women.” Killian groaned aloud at that. 

“Are you daft?! There is no way I am doing this. Settle it with them yourself. Or better yet, why don’t _you_ lead the bloody class?” 

“We both know I couldn’t boil water to save my life. No I might have the charm and the business savvy, but you Killian are the chef. You inherited all of Mum’s ability and took it so much further. You have that Michelin star to prove it, the one she only could have dreamed of.”

It was a low blow for his brother to bring up their mother now, but despite the underhanded nature of his argument, Killian would not be swayed. Besides, mentioning Killian’s accomplishments wasn’t actually making Liam’s point. Someone as established as Killian didn’t teach classes on the fly. Hell they didn’t teach at all other than in their own kitchens.

Just as Killian was about to say all of that though, Liam’s wife Elsa walked into the back office waddling a bit thanks to the prominent belly she was sporting in her eighth month of pregnancy. Elsa and Liam had started this restaurant together the two of them a few years back after meeting at an event honoring Killian and usually it was Elsa who ran the kitchen, but the stress of all the work was too much for her in the later months of her pregnancy and so her second in command was promoted.

There was only one problem – the man had gone and fallen in love and begged for a week away to elope with the woman of his dreams. Being the softhearted romantic that she was, Elsa agreed to give him the time off which left them without a proper chef until Killian had been called and convinced to step in. He’d flown back from London to Boston to lend them a hand even though he’d been claiming that he couldn’t until the very last second before he stepped on the plane.

The thing was, Killian always found it incredibly hard to say no to Elsa. They’d been friends for a while before she met Liam, colleagues in a competitive but close-knit community. He was happy to have her as a member of his family but now that she was carrying his niece or nephew it was even worse. He had a million things to work on – like finding another restaurant or finally writing that book his agent was on him about, but instead he was here holding down the fort for his family.

Though Elsa looked tired, there was a pleasing smile on her face aimed at Killian and in an instant he knew that whatever arguments he’d been making were done for. He might be a loner by nature and uninterested in preserving people’s feelings, but he couldn’t show callous disregard for his brother’s wife. No, he respected Elsa too much for that and she had done too much for him when they were coming up through the ranks together for him to turn his back on her.

“Oh Killian, you _are_ here! I was so worried that you wouldn’t be able to help tonight, but Liam insisted that you would. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you.”

He replied to her smile in kind, cracking a joke that the middle name of one of her future children should suffice and Elsa laughed, claiming that was already a given. She then proceeded to break down her ideas on the evening. It was all laid out for him, the recipes, the music and so on. All he had to do was lead them for a couple of hours and make small talk for a while. 

“I know it sounds horrible and cheesy but it won’t be. Anna and I worked it all out and have it down to a science. But I am sorry because…” Elsa trailed off mid statement.

“Because what?” Killian asked. Liam was the one to step in.

“Because it’s going to be a dozen tipsy women, some of whom will hit on you. Right, love?” Elsa nodded and looked a little contrite.

“It’s all right. Well I mean it’s not, but I’ll manage.”

Elsa looked a little relieved at his reply and Killian refrained from saying that the ‘attentions’ would never make a difference anyway. He was fine with his life the way it was. He preferred his freedom and his ability to make his own choices without keeping others in mind and it had been many years since he’d met a woman who tempted him to consider another way of living. He’d learned from those past mistakes and now stuck to what was comfortable – going it alone.

“So will you two be going home then?” Killian asked and Elsa shook her head as Liam nodded. This sparked a bit of disagreement between them, which Killian couldn’t help but smile at. 

“We can’t just leave him alone, Liam. What if he needs back up?” Liam looked to Killian with a face that said he better be man enough to handle this alone and Killian simply raised his hands in silent defense.

“He’s a big boy, he can handle himself. Can’t you Killy?” 

Killian grumbled at the use of his childhood nickname but replied that he could. Elsa remained unconvinced until a final hushed whisper from her husband made his sister-in-law go slightly pink. With limited goodbyes then Liam and his wife were off leaving Killian to the night ahead. He ran his hand over his face to try and wipe away the lingering frustration and then set out to face the music. Everyone was waiting in the kitchen and he reasoned that the sooner he walked in there, the sooner this could all be over.

The second the door to the kitchen opened he was greeted with a chorus of gossiping voices and happy chatter. Killian could feel his jaw tick at the sound because he personally preferred a quiet kitchen, but this wasn’t about him. It was about helping his family and easing the burden on their shoulders. Quickly he put his jacket away in the small station he’d commandeered at the start of this substitution and then he moved to the front of the space and to his presumed teaching section.

He could hear the hush that came over the room as he did and then the giddy whispers that followed and he swore it was like being in high school again. But instead of receding to his usual sullen ways, Killian caught a flash of blonde hair in the corner of his eye and tracked it to the woman it belonged to. 

_Bloody hell, she’s gorgeous!_

Killian fought hard to keep his jaw from dropping in the face of this woman, but he couldn’t help the stare. Gorgeous wasn’t the right word, and neither was beautiful, stunning, or breathtaking. This woman was in a class all her own and she was looking at him with wide green eyes that seemed as thick with swirling emotion as his gut felt now.

His hands started shaking slightly, his heart was hammering hard as could be, and for the first time in possibly his whole damn life Killian understood what people meant when they mentioned butterflies. He couldn’t understand why the call to this woman was so strong. All he knew was that when her lips twitched into a small smile he felt like the sun had come out for the first time in years.

Someone cleared their throat from across the room and only then did Killian realize he’d been making an arse of himself staring like some sort of creep. He collected himself and pulled his eyes from the mysteriously transfixing woman and looked around the rest of the group.

“Right then. My name is Killian Jones and I’ll be your instructor this evening. Full disclosure I’ve been thrown into the deep end here and up until twenty minutes ago I didn’t realize this was the evening I had before me.” 

The group of women surrounding the blonde started laughing at that and glancing her way but all the while this woman of intrigue stayed calm. She didn’t bother responding, only kept her eyes trained on him. It made continuing his introduction slightly difficult since the one coherent thought going through his mind was that he wanted her. Still he soldiered on, hoping not to make a fool of himself as he did.

He outlined to the twelve women in the room that tonight’s menu was relatively straightforward: seasonal bruschetta for a starter, parmesan chicken pappardelle for the meal, and chocolate soufflé for dessert. It was an undertaking of course, and Killian was smart enough to realize that true novices would struggle, but the untold truth was that the kitchen staff had prepared enough of everything for him to keep an eye on. No one would go hungry tonight, even if they were downright terrible.

With the brief introduction set aside, Killian got to work immediately talking them through different points. He could make any of these dishes in his sleep to be sure, and yet he still found himself triple checking the recipes. There was just something about this woman in the back that fascinated him and she was slowly sucking every bit of attention he had her way.

When he discovered that her name was Emma from shameless eavesdropping he found himself saying her name over and over in his mind, holding the feeling of lightness it brought close as he did. Still he wanted more. There was so much more to Emma than her name and he hadn’t the chance to study her as he might like or ask her the questions that were plaguing his mind.

There finally came a moment though after they’d made their appetizer course where Killian could move around a bit more freely. He started with quick and general inquiries with the other groups first and found that though many of the women were nothing but polite and interested in the cooking, there were some that left much to be desired.

Like one woman named Zelena (what kind of name was that by the way?) who insisted that she’d studied abroad in Italy and learned everything there was to know only to completely ruin her bruschetta. The woman also didn’t seem to like the fact that Killian wanted distance and she attempted to flirt with him only for him to ignore it. From the way her whole face went red he imagined that was an insult of the highest caliber to her.

When he finally did escape her, there was profound relief for a second and then the same pulsing need and anxiety as he made his way to Emma and her friends. He tried to get a grip on his control, but he was honestly lucky to get any words out at all. 

“Everything going all right over here?” All four women glanced up to him, but he’d purposely approached from this angle so Emma was the closest to him.

“I don’t know sailor, why don’t you tell us?”

Killian didn’t know what to make of the tall brunette’s words, but he was saved from responding by Emma. Hearing her voice this close and the slight gravel that it held made his whole body heat instantly. He wanted to hear her say his name and to know what it sounded like when she was consumed with lust the way he was. 

“Ignore her. Suddenly everyone’s a ‘sailor’ or a ‘soldier’ to Ruby when she’s had wine. There’s no rhyme or reason to it.” Killian chuckled at the words and turned back to Ruby.

“Is that right?” Ruby shrugged and then grinned at him and Emma.

“Maybe. I like to keep it interesting. Like with this recipe. You want me to believe I can make pasta with just flour, eggs, and olive oil but I don’t buy it. So I’m adding in extras.” Killian bit back a groan as the other women laughed and added that they were doing the same. The only one not choosing the life of mystery mix-ins was Emma who leaned slightly closer to him filling his space with the scent of cinnamon and a touch of vanilla. 

“I’m making extra so they don’t have to eat whatever it is they end up with. If you actually look at Belle’s I’m pretty sure she’s got shell in there and Mary Margaret didn’t separate the eggs at all.” Killian smiled again and tried to find a means to learn more about her, like her last name for starters. 

“So I have everyone else’s names aside from yours, miss…”

“Emma!” All of her friends nearly yelled Emma’s name aloud pulling an eye roll from Emma, which somehow only endeared him to her more. When she looked back at him she gave her own reply.

“Emma Swan.” He was very close to making a comment on the fitting surname, but Killian didn’t want to risk ruining this moment with his own sorry lack in game. Instead he looked down to the perfect strips she’d managed to create for her pappardelle.

“Your form is excellent. I take it you’ve made pasta before, love.”

Her green eyes flashed at the endearment and Killian found himself thinking that he used the word so lightly in his daily life. It was a simple term of endearment, but with Emma he suddenly felt like it meant so much more. What the hell was happening to him?

“Actually no but the recipe is pretty straight forward. Just eggs and oil and then one part all-purpose flour and one part semolina; I was just surprised it’s so evenly split.”

“They compliment each other well, love, as I’m sure you’ll see.”

“Oh I bet she’ll see,” Mary Margaret murmured under her breath and Killian nearly laughed aloud when Emma glared at her friend. It was funny to see her getting riled up, because Killian Jones felt he knew Emma already. She was very like him if his instincts were correct, and it took a substantial amount of pressure for him to crack.

“Did you just say salmonella?” Now it was Killian’s turn to nearly glare, but before he left the station to assure Zelena that she’d misunderstood he watched Emma’s genuine smile reappear.

“You should probably deal with that before we have full blown chaos. People hear food born illness and they lose their minds.” He chuckled lightly.

“Aye. Keep the ship afloat while I’m gone, Swan?”

Emma’s smile grew and she nodded. As Killian moved away he heard Ruby reiterate her claims on his being a sailor. Why else, she argued, would he make the reference to a ship? Killian laughed again finding that he liked Emma’s friends, especially since they seemed prone to pushing Emma in his direction.

Unfortunately there wasn’t much more time to have such moments with Emma, but Killian would be lying if he tried to pretend that he hadn’t been completely aware of her all night. She was a constant through every turn of events and his eyes wandered to hers more times than he could count. More often than not she caught him staring and he knew he should feel some sort of shame for that, but he couldn’t, not when her smiles or her subtle blush pulled so much from him. 

By the time they’d reached dessert, Killian was inches away from saying screw the whole damn thing and the promise he’d made Liam and Elsa. Emma remained just as steadfast and capable as she had all night, but there were moments he swore she must be messing with him. He watched her savoring the chocolate of her soufflé and heard her hum of approval more than once when he was near. It was maddening and resisting his instinct to pull her close and taste the chocolate from her lips was a feat of strength Killian couldn’t recall ever facing before.

Somehow he managed though and through the grace of God the class ended. There was only one problem – Killian got so caught up by others saying goodbye and praising the event that he missed Emma and her friends. A sinking feeling came when he realized she was gone and all that was left was the scarf she’d left behind. It was white as snow and soft to the touch, and Killian wondered if it might not be a way for him to find her again. As he was trying to piece together a plan on finding her, Emma appeared back in the doorway.

“Swan, I thought you’d left.” She smiled moving forward until she was just inches away and her hands came to clutch the scarf.

“Not quite.” She must have seen the confusion in his eyes so she filled him in. “I just didn’t think we needed my friends present for this next part.” 

“Next part?” Killian could hear the hoarseness in his voice and watched as Emma took another step closer. 

“Was I wrong in thinking you were going to ask me for my number?” Killian shook his head.

“Not at all.” Another moment passed and the heat clinging to both of them was undeniable. There was a raw crackle of need between them both and Killian was sure she felt it too but then she smiled again, throwing him for a loop. 

“So…?”

Killian realized he still hadn’t asked and then fumbled around a bit to find some paper and a pen. Emma took it from him with a smirk and moved somehow closer to him even as she moved towards the table to write it down. Then she folded up the piece of paper and handed it back to him. Their fingers touched and he felt a spark when they did. Killian could see her desire written all over her face telling him that she’d experienced it too. Without any more words they moved towards each other, a second away from a kiss, so close to heaven itself –

_“Emma, I know you did not get lost in there! Unless she fell into that giant pasta pot… You don’t think that happened, do you?”_

_“No Mary Margaret, Emma’s not in the pasta pot. Seriously, sometimes you sound like your third graders. I mean who would think that?”_

_“I don’t know, stranger things have happened.”_

Bloody hell, her friends were just outside keeping Killian from a kiss he knew would surpass all others. Though he liked them at first, he couldn’t help but resent the interference even if it was on the funnier side of the spectrum. He had all sorts of ideas about how he’d like to kiss Emma and then maneuver it to more but it couldn’t happen, at least not yet. Emma looked torn between laughing and yelling back at them but in the end she just sighed and looked back up at him. 

“To be continued?”

He heard the tautness in her tone and smiled, knowing that even if he was dying for the kiss she was feeling just as denied in this moment. He instinctively pushed a strand of her golden hair back around her ear and watched as her eyes darkened when his fingertips grazed her ear. 

“Most definitely, love.” It took a moment still for her to move away but when she did, Killian felt like part of him was retreating with her.

“Goodnight, Killian.”

“Goodnight, Emma.”

She turned and headed out the door, leaving him alone in the kitchen with the undeniable feeling that everything was changed. And weirdly enough that didn’t bother him. His big plans and old desire to go it alone were long forgotten and all that remained was Emma Swan.

**_Post-Note: So yeah, I went there with this AU, and by ‘there’ I of course mean on the express train to fluff town. Seriously I have no other way to describe it but whatever way you want to sum it up, there’s more cuteness, a little smut, and a sappy HEA coming for my two jaded (but now pining) CS cuties. Also shout out to whoever put that flyer up near me tall those months ago. You know not the effect you have had on my writing but it has been a great one. Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you all think!_ **


	2. Part 2

**_A/N: Hey all! First I just want to say thanks so much for the wonderful feedback. You guys are so great and keep the comments coming. It’s so fun to see where you guys want this to go. Second, I am not waiting around and this chapter brings us to the first date. With it comes fluff and cuteness and first date feels. Hope you all enjoy!_ **

Three days had never moved with such a languid, stagnant, infuriatingly leisurely pace in the history of ever.

Well, perhaps that was a tad hyperbolic, but Killian steadfastly believed that the past seventy-two hours had been bewitched somehow. They crept by at such a painfully slow speed even with all the things going on in his life. Nothing could make the clock tick faster, not work, not family. Instead there was only a torturous level of waiting for the day he could finally see Emma again and resentment that he’d had to wait at all.

Killian gathered up the courage to ask Emma for a date the morning after that fateful cooking class but he’d had to adjust his desire to see her immediately to accommodate the calls on his time at _Arendelle_. Elsa and Liam needed him for at least two days more, and though it felt like a much larger burden now that he knew Emma was out there and waiting for him, Killian held firm on the promise to his brother and sister-in-law. He fulfilled his commitments right up to the end, until he finally procured the freedom to set his own agenda and forge his own path.

That wasn’t to say that Killian had been fully deprived of contact with the mysterious and alluring Emma Swan. They had the chance to talk in their time apart, sometimes by text and even a phone call last night. Those pieces of conversation had been the best part of his days and nights, firming his belief that he was charting new territory with Emma. This wasn’t his standing operating procedure by any means, and he gathered from Emma that it was unusual for her too, but it didn’t matter.

What mattered was the bliss and elation that came from knowing Emma was thinking of him too, or from hearing that sultry bit of gravel in her voice last night. He’d called her to confirm their date just as she’d been about to go to bed, and still hours later that tone followed him, piercing through his heart and setting him on edge seeking some sort of release.

Emma had consumed him fully, filling his world with thoughts and fantasies about her and a future together even when they remained barely acquainted. If this was her effect when he only knew her on a basic level, Killian couldn’t imagine the impact she’d have given time.

“Are you sure you want to go with so much black?”

Killian’s head turned to the doorway finding Elsa standing there with a thoughtful look in her eyes. He silently cursed himself for not having double-checked that the door was closed. It was a foolish oversight on his part. He’d essentially invited his nosey family into his getting ready and now he’d pay the price.

He was staying with Elsa and Liam who normally were too busy to fully inquire every detail of his life, but as soon as they’d gotten wind of Emma it was all over. Any semblance of privacy he might have had was gone and every conversation, look, and action came back to Emma somehow.

They talked about the restaurant only to turn and ask about his plans for his date. Elsa discussed truffle crops this year and then casually mentioned how romantic Europe was in the spring and how this season he might have someone to take. At one point Liam even mentioned that Boston had a good number of wedding venues Killian might want to check out. Killian thought surely that was a joke, but his brother was completely serious leaving Killian at a loss for words. In summary, it was madness.

“Have you something against the shade all of a sudden?” Elsa shook her head.

“No, and I’m not saying you don’t look great because you do but…” Elsa trailed off only for Liam to pop up beside her and give his take.

“I think it lends an air of roguishness. Gives him a ‘bad boy’ vibe even if he’s as harmless as a church mouse. Besides, he always wears the jacket, so he’s being true to himself even as he tries to impress the woman.”

Killian groaned, trying to make sure he had the rest of his things. Phone, wallet, keys to the rental car, and directions to the flower shop: all things were accounted for but his brother and sister-in-law didn’t take the hint.

“Maybe navy blue would be better. It would bring out your eyes and those aren’t an asset to be over looked.”

“Ahem.”

Elsa looked back at Liam who was growing slightly disgruntled with her admiration of any of Killian’s assets and she quickly assured him that this was all coming from an analytic standpoint. If they had any hope of finding someone for Killian, they should use all the tools available.

“You do realize that there is no ‘we’ in this right? _I’m_ going on a date with Emma. You two will be doing whatever it is happy, married, expecting people do in a completely different sphere.” Elsa and Liam blinked back at him before Elsa replied.

“We know that, it’s just… you’ve been so excited about this the past few days. I know you haven’t wanted to talk all the time but every time Emma comes up your whole face lights up.”

Liam’s arm came to wrap around Elsa’s waist pulling her close as she leaned her head against his shoulder. For a moment Killian felt jealous, wishing he had that with Emma right now. Instead of lingering on that though, he shook it off.

“Aye and then there’s the humming.”

“Excuse me?” Liam waved his other hand about a bit.

“The humming; in the kitchen, in the shower. All the sudden there’s music in your world and I haven’t heard you enjoying that since -,” Killian put a hand up and cut off his brother before he could bring up any dark stains on his past.

“Alright I get your point.” Elsa smiled.

“We just want you to be happy, Killian. You deserve more in your life than work.”

Killian felt his heart clench at the thought of returning to a life dominated with just his job and responsibilities. He didn’t like to think of that being a possibility. He might not have been aware of the dullness and lack of color in his life before, he’d felt the challenge of being the best he chef he could be was enough and the satisfaction of a job well done could sustain him. Now though he felt this rush right under the surface of his skin, zinging through him like a live wire every time he thought of Emma. She sparked a want and a need within him, but more than anything she made him hopeful.

“Just try not to get ahead of yourselves. We might go out tonight and find we’ve nothing in common and no want to see each other ever again.” Saying that aloud was more difficult than he could say because the thought was so abysmal to him.

“That’s bull and you know it, Killian. You can’t go into it glass half empty. This is a silver linings kind of night.” Killian knew Elsa was right but still he made one last quip.

“I really need to get my own place.” He didn’t expect the brightening on both Liam and Elsa’s faces when he said it, but too late he realized the implications.

Getting a place in Boston hinted at a permanency that he hadn’t been willing to commit to even a few days back. It also threw a wrench in the plans he’d been meandering towards for some time, but he didn’t feel any sort of anxiety over it. Instead Killian truly believed this date would go well. It had to, because even with the limited contact he had with Emma up to now he was fairly certain he was falling in love with her.

Before he could implicate himself any further, Killian took his leave of his brother and Elsa, finding that he had just enough time to stop at the flower shop closest to Emma’s flat and get to her apartment to pick her up. All the way to her door his hands shook and suddenly he began to take some of Elsa’s concerns to heart.

Should he have handled things differently? Worn something else? Planned something more? These questions swirled around him leaving him dizzy until her door opened and all that remained was Emma.

“You’re early.” 

Emma said the words with a mix of surprise and delight, but underneath both of those emotions was a playfulness Killian had come to expect from her. The light in her green eyes and the laughter threatening to bubble over past her full lips made her even more beautiful, leaving him to clear his throat and try to push past his flood of emotions before he made a fool of himself.

“And you’re stunning, Swan.” Emma smiled at the compliment and Killian swore he could see a blush creep over her cheeks, staining them a slight pink for a moment.

He took the opportunity to truly take her in, noting the black dress that she wore highlighting every subtle slope and curve of her body. Her hair was hanging loose with more defined curls than before and the way it fell around her shoulders, glinting in the light reminded him of sunlight even though it had been dark for near an hour.

Instinct demanded that he draw her in close and make amends for their interrupted kiss days ago and subsequent waiting spell, but if he caved to that, the night would shift dramatically. Besides, Killian had every intention of making this the best first date she’d ever been on. Maybe then he could convince Emma it should be both of their last first date ever.

“I see you’re just as charming as you were before.” Killian chuckled low at that.

“Perhaps, love. But my affinity for that character trait won’t change the truth of anything I say. I’ll always be honest with you, Emma. You have my word on that.”

Killian noticed the shift in her features at that, as if some of the walls that had still been erected and the barriers in place that he recognized as ones he had himself lessened slightly. For Killian, trust was critical, and he gathered Emma felt the same from the interaction they’d had thus far. He meant what he said though, and as a man of honor, and a man who valued the sanctity of a promise, he sought never to disappoint her.

“Are those for me?” Emma asked and Killian looked down, realizing that he was still holding the bouquet of roses in his right hand and nodded, handing them to her.

“Aye, they are." 

Emma inhaled their scent, closing her eyes for a moment as she did before pulling back with a smile. The look of contentment on her face sent a jolt of pleasure through him. He wanted to see her happy like this all the time. If that meant bringing her flowers every day from now until forever he’d do so without question.

“Want to come in for a minute? I’ll just throw these in some water real quick, grab my coat, and then we can go.”

Killian agreed taking note of everything he saw when he stepped into her apartment. It was a warm space in many ways, filled with pictures of her friends and of Emma with them, but it left Killian aching in a way he didn’t expect. He wanted this – a place that really felt like a home with roots. But more than that he wanted this woman who was letting him in inch-by-inch and brightening his whole world as she did.

When Emma was done finding a place for the flowers they were off, driving through the streets of Boston to the destination he had in mind. Conversation came naturally, and Killian found himself wondering how anything could feel this easy. First dates came with awkwardness or at the very least more small talk than he was ever interested in, but with Emma none of that came. It felt real from the start, and her words mattered to him just as his seemed to matter to her in turn. By the time they arrived at the restaurant he’d planned to impress her with he was riding high.

“I should have known that you’d take me some place like this. There was no way you were a diner date kind of guy.” Killian grinned as he parked and then looked across the street to _Wonderland_ , the single best eatery in the city, no offense to his brother and Elsa.

“Another time maybe. I like French toast and burgers as much as the next person. Tonight though I thought we might like something more elevated. More magical if you will.”

“ _Wonderland_ does elicit some ideas about magic.” A witty remark played at the tip of tongue but then Killian noticed something very wrong with the scene before them. The restaurant was empty and there, hanging on the door, was a sign straight out of a nightmare for him.

_‘Closed until further notice.’_

“Bloody hell!” Emma giggled at his outburst and he looked at her, trying to formulate an apology.

“Emma, love, I had no idea that this was happening. I called for a reservation and everything seemed fine.” She simply smiled.

“Hey it’s alright. I wasn’t laughing in a bad way. Just reminded me of the night we met.” Killian wondered how that could be.

“How so?”

“I thought my friends and I were going to _Arendelle_ for a girls night. The whole cooking class thing wasn’t even on my radar until I noticed the sign in the window. The look on my face was probably a lot like the one on yours right now.”

“The difference is though that I should have double checked, been sure the plan was still in place before we got here.” His words pulled a response from Emma he didn’t expect. She took a step closer, her hand coming to reach for his.

“Killian, it’s really alright. There’s a whole city filled with places we could go, and honestly, it doesn’t matter to me where the night leads. As long as your there, I’m still in. Are you?” Her words were simultaneously soothing and invigorating as they rang through his head and Killian’s thumb came to brush over her knuckles.

“I am, Swan. You could say I’m in this for the long haul.” Emma smiled again and then Killian didn’t know which of them was leaning in but they were seconds away from a kiss when a knock came at the glass startling them both apart.

“Oi! You two gonna stand out there freezing to death all night, or you gonna come in?” 

From anyone else a greeting like this would have been alarming, but since it stemmed from Killian’s good friend, and the man who’d arranged the reservation for this evening, Will Scarlet, Killian only groaned before turning to Emma.

“Care to meet the man who would have cooked our meal tonight?” Emma’s eyes widened.

“Um, sure.”

“He’s selling me short! There’s more to me than simple culinary brilliance.” Emma turned towards the glass as Killian fought not to roll his eyes. Will’s yelling through the door was ridiculous, but finally he opened it up and spoke in a regular voice. “I’m Killian’s oldest friend and the best thing he has going for him. Will Scarlet.” Will stuck his hand out to Emma who extended hers in return.

“Emma Swan.” Will nodded.

“Oh I’ve heard all about you. But seriously, come in, it’s cold as a damn ice box out here.”

Killian didn’t understand Will at all. It was by no means as chilly as Killian knew Boston got in winter, but still his friend was dramatic as ever. His body wracked with shivers and his teeth chattered as if it were ten below instead of a mild fifty degrees. Emma meanwhile watched Will in fascination as if trying to figure him out.

“Please don’t change your mind because I happen to have misguidedly befriended a crazy person.” Emma laughed at Killian’s whispered plea and shook her head.

“He seems harmless enough as far as crazy goes. I was just thinking he should meet my friend Belle. She’s just as nutty about the weather as he seems to be.”

Killian actually liked the sound of that if only because it hinted that Emma and Killian might be in each other’s lives long enough for their friends to mingle. Still before he could dwell on that too long, Will returned.

“So it turns out you picked the wrong day for a date. Just as we were about to start dinner service the owners had a fight the likes of which you only see in those blasted soap operas. Shattered glass, rampant accusations, a terrible waste of a 34 merlot that left the sommelier in tears. It was a right sight.”

“What caused all of it?” Killian asked the question mostly because he couldn’t imagine such a scenario. He’d worked in plenty of restaurants, and ones at this level were all about image all the time. Closing shop for a spat between owners was near unheard of. 

“It’s been a long time coming, mate. They hate each other and have since the dawn of bloody time far as I can tell. Couldn’t tell you why they’re married. I just can’t believe they closed the place. If they had anything in common it was a profound love for money. And my salmon, but that’s a Universal thing.” Emma laughed at the joke which calmed Killian slightly, even as he was trying to piece together what to do now.

Killian ran a hand through his hair, attempting to figure out what the hell he could do to salvage this night and then it occurred to him – calling in a favor from the very man that stood before him might be his only saving grace this evening. In fact, it could provide an even better arrangement than a simple dinner could provide.

“How closed is closed?” Will blinked at him curiously.

“Closed as can be, man. The missus hopped a plane to New York to be with family, and he had one of the runners drive him to his club on the other side of town. Everyone else is gone with the food we’d made in tow. I’m the last one left.” 

“Great. So no one would mind us using the place for the evening.” Will shrugged.

“Guess not. Though technically this would make up for -,”

“That time in Paris I know.” Will considered for a moment and then nodded, no doubt wanting a chance to pay back his ‘debt’ of sorts.

“Right. Well have at it then. Security is all taken care of, just lock the kitchen door on your way out and you’ll be golden.”

With slightly more flare than was necessary, Will tossed Killian the keys and bid him and Emma farewell leaving Killian and Emma standing there together staring at each other. Killian could see in her eyes a tiny hint of wariness, but more than anything there was humor. Emma found all of this funny even as she asked a qualifying question that he’d expect from any rational person.

“On the off chance that your friend is misinformed, how badly could this night end? Are we talking jail time or…?” Killian smiled, liking that Emma didn’t shy away from the thought of staying even as she asked.

“I believe our worst case is being happened upon by an inebriated owner who would then recognize my name, try and foist Will’s job on me, and shatter the ambience we will no doubt have created by then.” Emma laughed heartily at the thought, pulling off her jacket and hanging it on one of the chairs at the bar nearby. Her decision was made, but still she posed another question.

“No autographs?”

“Sadly no. Though it’s not too late for me to enter a new profession if you require such attentions for the men in your life, Swan.” Emma smirked at the reply. 

“I’ll take decorated chef for now, but if I change my mind you’ll be the first to know.”

Killian hoped that was true, or at least that someday he’d get the chance to be the first in Emma’s life. He wanted her reactions and her hopes, her burdens and her joys all together. But mostly he just wanted the chance to stay with her and to stand by her side. For Killian that would be enough, and in order to try and secure such a future, he had his work cut out for him beginning with a dinner that she’d never forget.

………..

In all the ways Emma imagined this first date with Killian turning out, never did she anticipate an evening quite like this. Surely there was no way that all of these elements would come together providing such an intriguingly singular experience. And yet, here they were, cooking together in a state of the art kitchen across the city from the one they’d first met in. He was making her a dinner worthy of a world-renowned restaurant, and Emma… well she was taking in the view and trying to hold herself back from making a fool out of herself.

That wasn’t a particularly easy challenge all things considered. With Killian looking the way he did (slightly more formal than when they’d met but now casual enough to cook), Emma was more than a little distracted. He had his black button down shirt rolled up at the sleeves and that vest he was wearing gave her an indication of the firm, hard lines of muscle underneath. Through the course of the cooking a lock of hair had fallen over his brow and Emma kept fantasizing about pushing it back and then pulling him close and stealing that kiss they’d been denied twice now.

“Just a minute more, love, and this risotto will be perfect.”

Emma smiled at his promise, knowing without a doubt that he’d deliver. Since the moment Will left them alone in the restaurant, Killian kept things running smoothly. He found them a bottle of wine to share and saw to it that it suited Emma’s tastes. When she told him it might be the best she ever had, he smiled at her, and though there was a flash of awareness in his eyes that sparked more arousal for her as well, Killian remained more thoughtful than anything else. That attentiveness had a dizzying effect that intoxicated her more than the wine ever could. 

From there Killian continued to check in with her about her preferences, and it was that courtesy that induced her into new, almost involuntary reactions. She freely handed over the reins to him, wanting to see where he took things tonight and trusting that wherever it was, she’d enjoy herself. This wasn’t normal for Emma. Usually she held close to her control and didn’t trust anyone with her closest friends with power over what she did, but Killian was different. She’d known that from the first moment and he’d been reaffirming that instinct all night long.

He also was providing a menu that Emma couldn’t wrap her mind (or her taste buds) around. He began with a set of seasonal stuffed vegetables that Emma looked at curiously, but all it took was one bite to make her a believer. They were so good and so unlike anything she’d ever had that Emma was tempted to scarf them all down before he could have a taste, but that would require moving away from him.

She’d chosen to share given that prospect and in the end Emma was more than rewarded. By staying where she was, she left herself open to the subtle touches and the whispered words that Killian intermingled with their flowing conversation and the chance to watch him cooking. Emma also got the opportunity thanks to their proximity to get a ‘lesson’ on preparing saffron. Just thinking about the way Killian’s body molded around her from behind while she’d chopped up the spice set her heart racing all over again. 

It was a miracle she hadn’t cut herself in the midst of that interlude since her senses were all devoted to the way Killian felt against her and all the pleasurable sensations she knew he could bring given the chance. Still Emma persevered, and got the particular joy of earning his praise. He was so impressed with her, and that pattern of support and interest held even firmer as she talked about her work and the kids she was helping.

Killian devoured every story, taking in the subtle details in a way that spoke to his actually wanting to know and at first it left Emma thrown for a loop. Men didn’t do this, at least not the ones she knew. In Emma’s experience most guys were working an angle, and their goal was almost always sex. Killian, however, didn’t come across that way and Emma’s gut told her that distinction was critical. Was there lust between them? Oh hell yes. But there was also more and it made Emma feel like she’d found something that was missing from her life all along.

“Whatever thought is flitting through that head of yours, hold it just a moment more, Swan.” 

Emma watched as Killian took the two plates he’d prepared and handed her one. She hadn’t anticipated their moving, thinking they’d just eat in the kitchen, but she took his hand anyway and followed him to what was a no doubt superior space for a date. In one corner of the restaurant there was a cove of sorts with comfortable looking furniture and a long wooden table. Behind it was a fireplace that was empty and cold until Killian located a switch that brought the flames to life and lit this little section up with warm yellow light.

“How did you know where the switch was?” Emma asked as Killian moved back around to the bar to grab another bottle of wine and some glasses and smiled.

“When I came in here to see if the restaurant would do I noticed one of the staff turn it on. I wanted to make sure tonight was perfect and this spot was what sold me.”

Emma swallowed past the lump in her throat that had suddenly formed as he brought the wine and placed it on the table with their food. Then Killian pulled Emma lightly by the hand down with him to sit beside him on the big leather couch. The limited distance between them was intimate and the heat Emma felt when their thighs touched was stronger than that of the fire beside them. 

Unable to hold back anymore, Emma glanced into Killian’s eyes meeting the intensity of his gaze and suddenly there were a thousand things she wanted to say. She should tell him that tonight was already perfect in part because of its imperfections, and that all his forethought meant the world to her. She could say that she was terrified of how much he made her feel, or how she couldn’t remember ever being more excited for a moment in her life. Instead though she moved forward and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

She moved away again before he even had the chance to respond, but she saw what she believed to be a blush appear and she smiled, loving that the effect went both ways. Even if she was in over her head with her attraction to him, Emma could see Killian was just as susceptible to her.

“That was…” 

“A thank you for this date. It’s easily the best one I’ve ever been on.”

Something flashed in Killian’s eyes, but he distracted her with a kiss on the top of her hand before they set to eat their food. It was mind numbingly good, almost as tantalizing as that kiss had been, and Emma couldn’t keep herself from going on and on about how talented he was. That of course then prompted her to ask a question she’d been holding on to for some time.

“So why cooking?” Killian smirked.

“Because I tried my hand at piracy and it didn’t take.” Emma barked out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement. 

“Really? Here I was thinking it might. I mean a forbidden night in a restaurant you don’t own, eating food we didn’t pay for. Sounds like an outlaw’s way of living to me.” Killian blanched, insisting he would be reimbursing Will and Emma shook her head.

“Killian, I’m kidding.” Killian’s gaze shifted in a second from worry to heat and when he spoke again there was a tenor in his voice that hadn’t been there before, one that made Emma shiver in the best way.

“I like hearing you say my name, Swan.”

 _If you like that, I bet you’ll love me screaming it out in bed_. Emma nearly groaned at the dirty thought, but through the grace of some higher power she hadn’t said it aloud. She suspected Killian could read the trajectory of her thoughts, but instead of calling her out he simply pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and answered her question. 

“My Mum loved cooking. Every memory I have of her we were in the kitchen. At first I just watched her but eventually I asked her to show me. She used to joke that I was her chef, and Liam was her eater. His abilities in the kitchen extend to microwavable foods only.” Emma noticed the way he used the past tense about his mother and her heart went out to him.

“She sounds like she was a lovely woman.”

“Aye, she was. I wish I’d had more time with her. I don’t think even she would have expected that seven year old boy she knew to end up where I have. But she’s been here, even when she couldn’t be.”

“And your Dad?” Emma knew it was terrible to ask but she couldn’t help it. Curiosity won out in the end.

“Never wanted anything to do with us. I never met him and I hope I never do.” Emma expected an edge to his voice that never came. He sounded conversational, as if talking about his past was no big deal. Emma wished she had a bit of that ability.

“So you’re an orphan then.” Killian nodded.

“Aye, love. Just like you.” Emma’s eyes flashed up to his.

“How did you…?” She trailed off, not even needing to finish the thought before he replied.

“The way you talk about the children you help and their situations with such passion was indication, but it was the way you said ‘orphan’ that hit it home. The word has fallen from my lips in the same way more than once.”

Emma stared at Killian for a moment waiting for her usual panic to set in. Typically when she told someone about her past in any amount of detail she got clammy and restless. It was something she so rarely discussed and never _ever_ brought up on a first date. Hell this was at least a fifth date conversation, and since Emma didn’t go for fifth dates she was in uncharted water. Still the fear never came, instead there was just calm and Killian, and he was looking at her with concern that she wanted to ease.

“You’re sure that’s what it is? I won’t find out later that you hired a PI or started stalking me or something, right?” Killian laughed genuinely at that breaking the slight bit of tension and Emma was glad the discomfort was behind them.

“Why don’t you use your super power and see, Swan?” Emma loved that he used that detail she’d mentioned before but she knew there was no need. She could already believe in Killian and there was no way that he would do something like that.

“Eh, too much work. I’ll just choose to trust you.”

“And I will never take that choice lightly, love. Your trust is the greatest gift you could ever bestow.”

Emma took in the meaning of his words as Killian excused himself and told her to wait just one moment. He cleared away their dishes, leaving Emma to herself but in minutes he was back with melted chocolate and strawberries. When she asked him where he found this he told her that Will had made it for the menu at his request. Though it required a little prep, everything he needed was back there in the kitchen.

“Anyone ever tell you you’ve got the whole romance thing down?” Killian grinned at Emma’s words.

“Never.” Emma scoffed. 

“Yeah right. I bet there’s a whole slew of women back in London pining for a chance with you and all these moves.” He scratched behind his ear in a way Emma was coming to understand signaled he was slightly embarrassed.

“As far as they’re concerned I have none. I haven’t gone on a date in years, love. All I do is work and sleep. Hell, I couldn’t even tell you the last time I asked a woman out at all.” Emma gawked at him. 

“So why me?” Killian leaned closer, his thumb coming to wipe the corner of her mouth where she’d had a little chocolate and setting her skin aflame as he did.

“Because I couldn’t bear the idea of walking away, Emma. One night of knowing you could never be enough.”

Emma blinked up at him and realized how serious he was being, but before she could tell him that she felt the same or kiss him or something he was moving back to the dessert before them and offering her some. Next thing she knew the hottest guy she’d ever met was feeding her chocolate covered strawberries, like it was totally normal.

The rest of the date fell into the same romantic lull. They stayed a while longer, curled up near the fire and hours passed. It wasn’t until well after midnight that they finally locked up the place and headed back to Emma’s but as the moment where they would say goodbye came closer and closer Emma found herself wishing that the night wouldn’t have to end. She debated back and forth with herself about inviting him in, and had settled on doing so when they finally arrived at her door. Only before Emma could ask him inside, Killian was filling the space with a string of words uttered so quickly she barely caught them.

“Look, love. I know it’s probably terrible form of me to go on like this, and I am fairly certain it eliminates the chance of me having any of that game that you credited me with before, but tonight was the single best night I’ve had maybe ever. I know it’s unusual – you live here and technically I live an ocean away – but I want to see where this goes. I want a chance with you, Emma, a real chance. The rest of it will work itself out if only you’d say yes.”

Emma’s heart filled with joy at his words, and the awkwardness and earnestness of his address only fueled that more. She was in very real danger of losing her heart to this man right now, but if he was willing to take the risk then so was she. As a way of replying she dragged him down by the collar of his jacket and pulled him against until they came together in that long awaited embrace.

This kiss was so much deeper and more intense than the one they shared earlier. Every crackle of electricity building between them burst to life, and every imagining Emma had about what Killian would taste and feel like was completely overturned. Whatever she’d known or thought before this was now rewritten because Killian Jones wasn’t just hot, and talented, and kind – he was a man who made her feel alive like no one else ever had. His kiss branded her as his as she tried to do the same to him, finding that he gave her more than enough proof of his own strong feelings.

Killian groaned against her, pulling her closer, his hands moving over her and sending floods of heat through her body. The fabric of this dress was thin enough that she could imagine his hands on bare skin, and the image of them wrapped up in each other without anything between them made her arch closer, rubbing against his hard body for any kind of friction they could find.

Pulling away from the kiss moments later was near impossible, but it had to be done. Killian had to know for sure, without a doubt, that Emma was with him. A life-affirming kiss was all well and good, but this one word held more power. 

“Yes.”

Killian’s grin at Emma’s answer told Emma everything she needed to know about where this was going. This bond between her and Killian was profound even if they’d only just met. He was changing the game and throwing her whole world on a new path, but the beauty of it was that Killian was right there with her, following the lead of this unexpected connection and seeing where it took them.

“So can I see you tomorrow then, love?”

“I’d like that.” Killian came down to kiss her again and it was just as wonderful and all consuming, until he pulled back and Emma’s pleasurable daze was cut into once again.

“Goodnight, Emma.”

Emma smiled at the look in his cerulean eyes that told her he was fighting tooth and nail to resist her. He no doubt wanted to come in just as bad as she wanted him to be there, but for a real chance they could both wait, even if it felt like she might just die in the mean time. Her hand came to run over his chest as she pushed away slightly.

“Goodnight, Killian.”

Before she could think the better of it, Emma moved inside her apartment and shut the door behind her, knowing all the while that this thing with Killian was far from over. In fact, it was only just beginning.

**_Post-Note: It has been too long since I’ve written first date fluff, and it was great to jump back into it with this mini fic. Also this AU and Killian’s being a chef lends such a fun dynamic to this that I haven’t gotten to explore before. Anyway, thanks so much to all of you for reading and for the kind words of support. I hope you guys all liked this second chapter and I added an extra chapter to my outline so the story lives on after this at least for a while. Thanks again!_ **


	3. Part 3

**_A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter for this story. It brings fluff and smut and because this is a shorter AU it’s moving pretty quickly. There is no slow burn here, people, so be aware of that. Anyway thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoy!_ **

It took two weeks for Emma to finally get that girl’s night she’d been promised but eventually, after jumping through hurdles to accommodate all of their schedules, Emma, Ruby, Belle, and Mary Margaret managed to get together. The time apart had been filled with communication of course, but this was their first chance to all speak face to face. Emma knew that meant one thing and one thing alone: there was about to be a substantial amount of talking about how things were going with a certain British chef.

So far there had been no mention of her love life, but Emma knew better than to assume that pattern would hold. Realistically tonight there was going to be lots of talk, a fair amount of assuming, and a good number of jokes made at her expense but Emma didn’t mind. Her friends had done her a huge favor by dragging her to that cooking class and she was grateful for that.

Not that Emma would tell any of them that willingly. The last thing she wanted to do was give her friends leave to upend their usual fun. The result of their cooking class attempt was a one in a million chance. There would be no finds equivalent to Killian at a make your own pottery event or knitting circles. Honestly Emma didn’t know if she’d ever find someone else that made her feel the way that he could. Killian was so singular and it felt like they’d been meant to stumble upon each other at that ridiculous class.

To top it all off, Killian kept showing Emma day in and day out that there was more to him than just the obvious hotness and swoon-worthy accent. Behind those piercing blue eyes lay a quick wit and the kind of charm that made her roll her eyes even as her heart swelled in her chest. Killian was a man with a code who valued honesty over pretending, and most importantly he was open with his own feelings. That gave Emma the push she needed to try and be the same and somewhere along the way Emma found herself giving in to her first instinct to let him in.

To say these last two weeks had been a complete diversion from her normal operating procedure was an understatement. Every rule Emma ever had about dating and keeping adequate space from the guys in her life was undercut by Killian’s patience and she couldn’t seem to mind. If anything she craved more closeness with Killian despite the fact that they’d seen each other almost every day, and her typical desire to run away was lessoning with every passing moment. There was a trust between them that she didn’t often find with anyone, and more than that there was this spark of something that Emma had never experienced before.

 _Love_. _The spark is love._ That particular four-letter word and the general sentiment had been buzzing around in Emma’s head for a while now. Though she had never been the kind of girl who believed in that whole love at first sight fairytale romance scenario, the evidence was solidifying any time that she and Killian were together.

There was an easiness and a bond between them already that spoke to more than simple chemistry. Emma felt like she recognized Killian and since their earliest moments there was this sensation of knowing him and of him knowing her too. More than that his presence had begun to feel like a permanent factor in her life. Things would come up at work or personally of good and bad varieties and her first instinct was to share it with him. Killian just always knew what she needed and after years of never experiencing that kind of understanding Emma didn’t want to step away from it. 

Her fear remained of course, and there were moments that came where Emma wondered if she wasn’t making the biggest mistake by letting him in, but for the first time there was something in her world that could subdue the worries. Killian’s smile or words of affirmation soothed away doubts better than anything else ever had and his constant assurance that she was strong, capable, and brilliant bolstered Emma’s own belief in herself. In short, it all felt surprisingly healthy and for the first time in her life Emma actually believed she’d found a truly worthy person to invest herself and her emotions in.

“I will pay you five hundred dollars if you can stop smiling. Seriously it’s getting bad, Ems.”

The words pulled Emma from her musings and she realized that she did have the dopiest grin on her face at the moment. Normally Ruby’s challenge was one Emma would love to rise to (because really, what could be better than proving her friend wrong and getting a good chunk of money in return?), but even as she tried Emma knew it was pretty much hopeless. This smile wasn’t going anywhere.

“Ruby, let her be. It’s good for Emma to be this happy, we can’t afford to have you ruining it.” Mary Margaret’s genuine concern was evident in her tone.

“Oh come on, Mary Margaret, true love can survive a little teasing.” Emma groaned aloud but her friends continued onwards, toasting to the idea of true love.

“To Emma’s true love!”

“And future wedding!”

“And problematically cute babies!” The three of them clinked glasses as Emma just watched them. They completely ignored her lack of joining though.

“It really could be such a beautiful happily ever after,” Belle said wistfully. 

“With a way better beginning than most of the stuffy old fairytales,” Mary Margaret agreed. Emma shook her head, at a complete loss of what to say.

“You guys are never going to let me live this down are you?” Ruby scoffed at the prospect.

“Absolutely not. You, Emma Swan, enemy of love and cuteness and feelings of almost any kind, found a dream guy at a singles cooking class - one which you vehemently opposed by the way - and now you’re all rainbows and sunshine after years of walls and baggage. We’ve been waiting for a moment like this forever, where the skeptical sarcasm caved to heart eyes and now that it’s here we’re going to enjoy it.”

“I do not make eyes.” Her friends silently let the lie stand but their looks said it all. Emma was full of it.

“And even if I did it’s not like you’ve seen them.” Well at least they hadn’t since the class, and Emma would bet that the glances she and Killian shared had changed a bit since then. They definitely felt hotter to her.

“Only because you won’t let us anywhere near him,” Belle quipped and Emma raised a brow.

“Would you subject someone you liked to this?” Mary Margaret waved her hand, tossing that argument aside.

“Killian has already met us. He knows what he’s up against.”

Emma conceded the point. Mary Margaret was right after all and it wasn’t like any of her friends had been on their best behavior that night. Still Killian had nothing but appreciation for her friends and every time Emma brought them up he was attentive and interested. If Emma so much as hinted that she’d want him to come hang out with all of them he’d be there in a heartbeat and he’d be the same amiable, impressive guy he always was. Yet Emma felt like she wanted more time before the world got in the way of this new relationship.

“Unless there’s some other reason you don’t want us to get to know him better…” Mary Margaret prompted.

“It’s just new.” Emma took a sip of her drink trying to act casual.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re in love with him.” Immediately the drink went down the wrong pipe causing Emma to cough loudly. It took a minute for her to be able to breathe again to respond.

“I never said -,”

“You didn’t have to. You forget we know you Emma. We’ve seen the good and the bad and this right here is the makings of something very _very_ good.”

Emma was still uncomfortable with the correct assessment on her loving Killian, but she took comfort in Mary Margaret’s words. That idea of following good feelings and choosing to be happy was what Emma clung to the past two weeks. Her life thus far had been kind of lacking in that, especially her love life, and with Killian she really wanted things to work. If that meant doing things differently than she had in the past and letting herself admit her feelings earlier than she normally would, then so be it. 

“Speaking of good … how’s the sex?” Emma gawked at Ruby’s obnoxiously loud question and then immediately looked around the pub to check that no one was paying them any mind. 

“ _Seriously_? We are so not talking about this right now.”

“Oh my god, you haven’t done it yet! But how? And more importantly, why?!” Emma felt herself blushing. What was going on right now? Did she have a giant neon sign flashing behind her giving every last thought she had away? It certainly seemed that way.

“It’s only been two weeks, Ruby. Not everyone just falls into bed. These things take time. Emma probably just wants to be sure of him first.” Emma appreciated Mary Margaret’s defense even though she wasn’t exactly right. She was already sure of Killian and what she wanted to pursue with him.

“I bet he’s the one going slow because he wants it to be right. He seems romantic that way.” Emma put her head in her hands at Belle’s words letting her friends hash it out amongst themselves. At this point, Emma’s feedback would have little effect anyway.

“Who says you have to be celibate to be romantic? I mean really what’s more romantic than great sex? Besides Emma’s got a dry spell going to rival rainfall in the Sahara so hooking up with her hot new foreign boyfriend is a no brainer.”

 _Ruby has a point,_ Emma thought to herself. It had been a long time and it wasn’t exactly like Emma wasn’t interested. In fact she’d never been more interested in her life. But somehow every time she tried to invite Killian in or try to push a heated moment further, he said something completely sweet and unassuming that made her feel wanted and special. Then he’d leave and Emma would stand there in a daze before realizing that maybe the whole slow thing wasn’t working for her. 

Her friends continued to analyze all of the details, tossing possibilities back and forth amongst each other, and as much as Emma loved them she needed a breather from this. She looked around the bar hoping for some sort of excuse before settling on a get away plan.

“While you guys hammer out the details of my life some more, why don’t I go grab us more drinks? Seems I’m going to need them.” Emma’s friends all immediately agreed and Emma found herself moving away and breathing easier as a result.

The pub tonight was packed with people and most of them were already well on their way to hammered. Emma passed more than a few individuals on her way to the bar that looked ready to be cut off and it was barely nine. She did not envy the bartenders tonight and she would be sure to tip them well when she finally got her drinks. She imagined there were few things worse than dealing with really drunk people for a living other than dealing with them without a monetary incentive.

Saddling up to the counter from a spot with the only empty stool, Emma noticed that there was something going on with the people around her. People were staring and for a moment Emma thought it was at her. It wasn’t until she looked at the woman next to her though that she understood why there was so much attention. There, in the middle of the largely drunken chaos, was a very pregnant woman whose baby bump barely allowed her to sit on the stool.

“Here’s a tip, if you ever want to get a lot of dirty looks in a minimal amount of time, sit at a bar when eight months pregnant.”

Emma took in the woman’s words and her half smile and then looked around and noticed that even if people weren’t glaring, there _were_ a lot of eyes on her and not in the kindest way. In that moment Emma felt truly bad for her, and she knew from experience what it felt like to feel too on display for a non-existent fault. 

Being an orphan wasn’t exactly a popularity booster when Emma was a kid and between pity and concern that there was a problem with Emma that made her parents give her up, Emma had felt enough hostility to last a life time. This woman definitely didn’t deserve to feel that way especially given that she was wielding a food menu and had a water bottle in front of her. Her only bad judgment call was coming to O’Malley’s for just food on a Saturday night.

“Do you need a buffer?” The woman’s eyes grew wider and the relief in her features was undeniable.

“Really? I mean yes that would be great, but you don’t have to. My sister should be here soon and I’m sure you’re here with people. I don’t want to ruin your night.” Emma offered a smile as she took the seat beside her.

“It’s fine, really. I’m a on a drink run for my friends who are all in the middle of discussing my life like I’m not there.” The woman offered an apologetic smile.

“I know that feeling. I swear I hit the sixth month of pregnancy and suddenly every detail of my life was up for discussion. Somehow carrying a baby meant I wasn’t running the show anymore. What did you do?” Emma smiled after giving her order to the bartender.

“I met someone.”

“Well that’s great!” Emma nodded.

“Yeah it is. I’m not exactly the most happy-go-lucky person usually so it’s kind of a big thing. If you looked up commitment-phobia in the dictionary my picture would be there.” The woman laughed at Emma’s joke, forgetting as she did about the staring people all around them. “But this feels different and my friends are feeding off of that.” 

“So even though they’re driving you crazy it’s still that ‘we just want to see you happy’ mentality.” Emma nodded, looking back at her friends and seeing that they were all animated in their conversation.

“Yeah exactly.”

“Hard to fault people for caring about you. You sure that you don’t need to get back to them?”

“I think I’ve got ten minutes before they come looking for me. Now, at the risk of sounding like one of those other judgmental strangers… why are you at a bar of all places?” The woman sighed and motioned to the menu.

“Trust me I know I make for a less than flattering picture right now but my sister swears this is the best place in the area to get a grilled cheese and if I don’t get a good one soon I might just die.” Emma laughed.

“Well the good news is she’s right that they do make a mean grilled cheese here. Not the best in the city, but pretty close.”

Emma went on to explain that this was a more artisan take on the traditional sandwich. There was more than one kind of cheese and fresh made bread and it made for a good choice when in a bind. All in all it ranked highly but nothing would ever beat Granny’s in her book. Emma would have thought to get embarrassed about her slightly over the top knowledge of grilled cheese places in Boston, but her companion was thrilled with all the information.

“See! That was exactly the kind of solidarity I was looking for all day. I love my husband but he doesn’t know anything about food at all. Meanwhile my brother-in-law does know food but he’s not from the area and he just met someone for the first time in forever. He’s totally in love with her and it’s adorable and I didn’t want to bother him with my musings on cheddar versus fontina, you know?” Emma laughed.

“When you put it like that it doesn’t seem like the best way to go about it, no.”

“Finally I called Anna because desperate times called for desperate measures and she told me to meet her here. I had to practically sneak out under the cover of darkness but you’re making me think there’s light at the end of the tunnel. I’m going to text Anna about this Granny’s place. I might have an angry Liam to deal with by the time I get back tonight, but at least my hormones will get what they want.”

The first thing that popped into Emma’s mind when the woman said Liam was Killian because that was his brother’s name. Suddenly Emma began to wonder if maybe this woman who was an icy blonde and pregnant might not be Elsa, Killian’s friend and sister-in-law. Yet before Emma could ask, a woman who must be Anna arrived in a flustered state.

“Oh thank god there you are! I just got your text about the diner but I couldn’t find anywhere to park outside. I’m currently in front of a hydrant and there was an old lady out there with a look like she would totally rat me out to the cops.” With that announcement maybe-Elsa stood up and waved away both Emma and her sister’s assistance. 

“Thank you for all your help… I’m sorry I don’t think I got your name.”

“Emma.”

“Wait. Is it Emma -,” Whatever she was about to ask was interrupted by Anna. 

“Oh crap, blue lights! We gotta go sis. Come on.” With that the two women left in an almost comical display of waddling and barely restrained running, leaving Emma at the bar alone more. She quickly gathered the drinks for her friends and headed back. 

“That took you a while. Is the bar backed up?” Emma shook her head.

“No, actually. Hey, how many people do you know named Liam?”

Emma’s question prompted a new discussion about the chances of the woman at the bar actually being Elsa, which in turn sparked all sorts of debate on the smallness of the world and signs. All of her friends were convinced it had to be Elsa and Emma made note to ask Killian when she saw him tomorrow. She could arguably text him now about it but Emma knew that if she did, the feeling of missing him that had been clinging to her all night would get stronger. Instead she focused on her friends, reasoning that maybe when she got home she could ask.

Of course musings on a pregnant bar-goer couldn’t tide the friends over for too long and as the rest of the night went on, Emma found herself easing into the norms her nights with her friends usually offered. There was plenty of fun and laughter and by the end of the night Emma had to admit that despite the shaky beginnings and the excess examination of her personal life, she’d had a good time. Still as she made her way up the stairs to her apartment Emma found herself wishing she wasn’t going home alone tonight.

“You should call him,” Ruby said when they got to Ruby’s floor. Again Emma wondered if she was just the most obvious person alive or if Ruby had a sixth sense. 

“It’s really late.” Emma didn’t bother to deny that she wanted to call Killian, because it would have served no purpose. 

“It won’t matter. He’s the kind of guy who comes no matter what happens. All you have to do is ask.” With that sage sort of counsel Ruby said goodnight and headed on her way as Emma ascended the last of the steps to her own apartment. She had her phone out ready to make the call when she saw there was no need for it.

“Killian?” 

He turned to look at her and in his blue eyes Emma could see the same sense of longing she’d been feeling all evening. The bevy of emotions swirling around in those dark pools sent a flash of awareness through her and Emma wished silently to herself that he’d always look at her this way. It felt so good to be seen by him and to know that he was happy to see her in return.

“I know it’s late, love, and showing up here is likely bad form, but all roads just seemed to lead to you. I wanted to see that you got home all right tonight.” The admission was undeniably heartfelt and in that moment Emma couldn’t resist the urge to step closer to him and to pull him down by his jacket for a kiss.

It took less than a second for Killian to catch up with her line of thinking, and when he melted into her embrace, drawing her closer and causing her own need to rush even closer to the surface, Emma felt breathless. Time had done nothing to dull the impact of Killian. The kiss itself was commanding and consuming and Emma felt herself sinking into him and she had no desire to stop on any level. If anything she wanted the opposite. When she broke away from him she told him as much in the question she posed.

“Want to come in?”

“More than anything, love.” Emma exhaled a sigh of relief before leading him inside, finding that when she did there was no more waiting necessary and that being with Killian was exactly as spectacular as she’d hoped it would be.

…………

Life had undeniably changed since meeting Emma. There was no way around that fact, and Killian found himself realizing more and more with every day that the world had never been as lovely or worth living in as it was when he had her by his side.

This morning in particular he was filled with the most profound sense of joy. Last night he’d thought himself foolish for coming over to her apartment unannounced, but her kiss and her subsequent invitation inside told him that there was no need for any shame. Though Killian believed it impossible that she could possibly feel as strongly as he did or as lost to love as he currently was, he could see that this wasn’t a one-sided attraction. He mattered to Emma, and whatever level of regard she held for him was a gift.

That regard would also, Killian vowed, be a stepping-stone for a future that he desired more than anything else. No matter what it took, Killian promised himself that he would win her heart and show Emma that they were more than a simple fling. In two weeks she’d completely endeared herself to him and there would never be any moving past Emma Swan. Killian didn’t even wish to try, instead envisioning a life where he might be able to show her the kind of love and sense of belonging that a woman as miraculous as Emma deserved.

“Coffee or cocoa?”

Emma posed the question from across her kitchen, drawing Killian from his thoughts and back to the present where she stood awaiting his reply. He needed a second to take her in all over again, noticing the slightly tangled waves of her golden hair that had been tousled from sleep and the happy smile that curled her lips upwards. She was dressed in nothing but his shirt from last night to cover herself and it was hard not to reach for her even now and strip the offending cotton from her delectable body but he resisted if only because he didn’t want to inflict his insatiable needs on her. 

They’d barely slept last night mostly thanks to him, and though he was already feeling the pull to claim her again he sided with restraint. He would wait until Emma gave him indication that she wanted more and in the meantime he would try to quell his own constant want for her.

“I defer to your expertise, love.” Emma smiled and looked between both tins before siding with the sweeter beverage.

He wasn’t surprised by her choice; he’d learned of late that his Swan had quite a sweet tooth. Chocolate was a weakness for Emma and with that knowledge in hand Killian set forth to make her as many things as he could with that particular flavor. Then he’d sampled anything he made directly from her lips, knowing full well that the taste of her could never be recreated in a kitchen and she was the ingredient that stood above all the rest. 

Killian studied Emma as she went about her preparation and he couldn’t deny the pulse of pleasure that went through him as he watched her making something for the two of them. Usually he was a bit of a control freak when it came to the kitchen, but with Emma everything was different. More than anything though, Killian liked that he’d inserted himself into her routine and that they were sharing new parts of themselves in the process. In this moment Killian thought he’d like a million more mornings like this and a whole lifetime of ‘coffee or cocoa?’ conundrums.

“Sorry again that I don’t have actual food to offer you. I took up with this kind of gifted chef recently and he keeps feeding me, leaving me with no reason to shop.” Killian chuckled at her descriptions and came to wrap his arms around her from behind, dropping a kiss to her shoulder where the collar of his shirt had dipped low to expose her creamy skin.

“I don’t know if I should be more offended at your questioning of my talents or your rather weak description of our relationship.”

Emma looked up to him with a coy smile and he fought the urge to kiss her seeking instead to hear whatever reply she might have. He waited for it as he accepted the cup of cocoa she offered him and tasted the confection as he watched Emma do the same. When she pulled back he watched her lick some leftover whipped cream from her lips and his whole body tightened at the sight. She was entirely too appealing for his peace of mind, but he wouldn’t trade that bit of Emma for anything.

“How would _you_ define it?” Killian sobered some, bringing her closer to him as he put his mug back on the counter.

“I would say you are fast becoming the most important thing in my world, Emma. I know it’s soon but you make me believe that the happiness I’ve been looking for is finally here, and that it’s hopefully here to stay.”

Emma blinked at his honesty and for a moment Killian worried that he’d stepped too far. He always wanted to be genuine with Emma, but perhaps he was burdening her with the depth of his feelings. When she smiled again a few seconds later though he felt himself breathe easier. Emma wasn’t retreating from him and that was a godsend.

“That’s kind of a mouthful. So I think I’ll just call you my boyfriend when people ask.” Despite the fact that he loved the added layer of exclusivity, Killian saw an opening to remind Emma of a very important point.

“I think you’ll agree there’s nothing particularly _boyish_ about me, love.”

Killian watched as Emma swallowed harshly, her eyes widening as she did. He could see that the hunger he himself was feeling clawed at Emma too and he had no interest in denying either of them an immediate form of gratification. Killian took her mug of cocoa and placed it on the counter beside them without tearing his glance away and he watched as her eyes darted to his lips before she wet her own again, this time involuntarily.

“It wouldn’t hurt to remind me.”

In seconds Emma was perched on the wooden table as Killian’s lips crashed down to hers. They could arguably move back to her bed and recreate the exact same pleasure they found last night but Killian didn’t want to take her from this place and Emma seemed just as determined to stay. In this spot Emma sat awash in morning light and she looked so ready to be ravished when he broke away from their kiss. Killian struggled to maneuver between his need to look at her and to deliver on his promise to show her how good they were together.

On Emma’s tongue he could taste the traces of the little bit of cocoa she’d already had and it made him growl. He wanted – no _needed_ – more of her and his mouth moved from her lips down to her neck, latching onto a mark that he’d left on her skin last night. It filled him with pleasure to know he’d left it there and he set out to brand it more prominently. He felt Emma shudder at the action and heard a thready sigh pass her lips. It frayed at his emotions even more, pushing him forward into more prominent action.

“Much as I love seeing you in this shirt, love, I think we’d both rather like it _off_ of you.” Emma nodded at his words, stripping it away without a thought and leaving him completely speechless as she did.

“Bloody hell you’re even more beautiful in the daylight.” Killian traced his hands along every curve of her skin reverently. He couldn’t imagine how Emma found him worthy of holding her like this but he was never walking away, not if he had a choice in the matter.

A blush stole across her body and Killian knew Emma enjoyed the compliment but he meant every word. There was no denying how lovely she was and to think that she was his, that they’d established an exclusiveness this morning filled him with pride and unspeakable hope. He would see to it that she never regretted putting her trust in him, and for now he’d show her how right her choice had been.

The breathy exhalation Emma let out as Killian moved his hands to widen her legs sent a current of pure electricity through him, but it didn’t hold a candle to the moan that passed her lips when his thumb brushed against her clit. It was a hum of approval and a plea for more that he could never deny. Instead he set out to make her fall apart and found it easier than he expected.

“Oh god, right there!” 

Killian didn’t need the words to know exactly what Emma wanted but they sounded out like music in his head all the same. More responses came with every change in tactic. When he moved from slow perusals to a more demanding pace Emma tensed around him. When his mouth came to latch at her breast Emma cursed aloud. Then his fingers moved to fill her, hitting her exactly where she wanted him and she let out a desperate plea. These reactions were everything to him and watching her give way to release so quickly by his hand filled him with a desire to see that same contentment in her again.

As Emma recovered, Killian knelt down and pulled her to the edge of the table before setting out to claim her with his mouth. The feel of Emma’s fingers in his hair, gripping tightly and pulling him closer bolstered his need to see her shatter and with an onslaught of sucks, licks, and nips he got his wish, watching his Swan crest towards the precipice of that orgasmic bliss he wanted to give her. When she gave in he stayed between her legs paying attention to the marks he’d left there last night as he had with the one on her neck. 

Only when Emma had come back to herself did he stand again and bring her in for another kiss. He knew she could taste herself on his tongue and the sensual nature of that had her squirming closer and her nails digging into his skin in the hopes of getting him nearer to her. She needn’t bother though, for there was nowhere in the world he would rather be than right here. 

“Tell me you feel it, love. I was made to give you this. We were made to be together.” Emma’s eyes filled with something past the hazy lust of her climax. It was a blend of heated wanting and something more sincere. Still he ground out a curse when her hand came to wrap around his hard length.

“I definitely feel it.” 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, love.” Emma smiled at that and nodded.

“I know and I’m with you. It’s the same for me.”

That was all Killian needed to submit to what they both wanted in this moment and with one solid thrust he was completely inside of her. Setting a hard pace designed to engrain that simple truth that they were meant to be here, Killian felt Emma climbing to another release and he was right there with her. He wouldn’t go over until she did though.

“Let go, Emma.” She immediately did, pulling Killian with her into that same feeling of completion. He struggled to catch his breath as Emma smiled at him. 

“I don’t want to freak you out or anything, but you seem to really like me. Either that or you’re just a huge fan of cocoa” Killian laughed at her playful words and rested his forehead against hers.

“I am a fan of _yours_ , love, every last part of you.” Emma blushed again at that but before he could try and convince her further, her stomach grumbled and they agreed that they should probably go out and find some other kind of sustenance.

They landed on Emma’s favorite place after getting ready to better greet the day and within a half an hour they were in Emma’s favorite booth at Granny’s diner. Killian had been here a couple of times now and he was pleased with the place. It definitely was not an upscale locale, but the food was good and cooked with heart. It felt like eating at home, which Killian knew was no easy feat. Besides Emma was a regular here, and the easy way in which she shared this with him made him smile.

“You do realize the only people who sit on the same side of the booth are teenagers, right?” Killian smirked at Emma’s censure. She might make the claim, but her hand was still in his and her body pressed against his easily. 

“Well then they are on to something, love. If given the choice I’d always choose to be close to you.” Emma pressed a kiss to his lips lightly.

“You are so cheesy.” Her words directly contradicted her actions but Killian didn’t care. She had a point

“And yet you love it.”

“Maybe.” That was a yes if he’d ever heard one and Killian laughed before looking across the diner when a figure moved in his peripheral vision. When he saw what (or rather who) it was though the laugh died away and he found himself cursing.

“Bloody hell.” Emma turned to Killian with a curious stare.

“Everything okay?” Killian ran a hand through his hair. 

“Well that all depends. How do you feel about meeting my overly attached brother and his extremely pregnant wife?” Emma looked like she was about to say something when the people in question approached.

“I totally knew it! Didn’t I tell you she was _the_ Emma?” Elsa’s words didn’t make sense to Killian but they did leave him feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Aye you did, love. Not that I ever questioned you.” Killian made to apologize to Emma but she was smiling at Elsa and offering her own perplexing reply.

“Did you and Anna manage to avoid the cops?” Elsa beamed at the question as she took a seat across Emma in the booth.

“Of course we did. All it took was one look at my bump and the hint that my water might have broken and they left us alone.” Emma laughed at that and finally Killian had to address this.

“I’m sorry, you two know each other?”

“We sure do. Emma and I met last night at O’Malley’s. She is my grilled cheese savior and the reason I know about this place. Now I get to have breakfast on that guy Leroy because he bet I couldn’t put away four of them. Boy was he wrong.” Emma laughed at the words and the sound warmed him through, but still Killian remained confused.

“How did your introduction to Elsa not come up last night, love?” He whispered the question in her ear and felt Emma shiver in response. 

“We were a little busy as you might recall.” He most certainly did and Killian fully intended to relive the beauty of last night and this morning when they were away from Liam and Elsa once more. 

“Well anyway it’s nice to officially meet you, Emma.” Nice clearly wasn’t the word Elsa meant. His sister looked positively ecstatic to see Emma with him.

“Likewise.”

“And this is my husband, Liam.” Emma nodded to Killian’s brother.

“How long did it take you to realize she was gone last night?” Liam smiled.

“I knew the whole time. Trailed her in the car all night.” Elsa looked shocked and swatted at his arm.

“Liam, you didn’t!” 

“I most certainly did. I’m not about to have my wife wandering about the city on her own.” Elsa huffed out a breath even if Killian could see her enjoyment at Liam’s protectiveness.

“I wasn’t alone. I had Emma. Though to be fair I didn’t realize it was you when I told you Killian was in love with you.”

Killian choked on his water at that moment and if looks could kill, Elsa would be in serious peril, but Emma’s laugh from beside him steadied Killian again. He looked at her with a mix of hope and fear and found her jade colored eyes filled with humor.

“I think we both said things not realizing the connection.”

“What kind of ‘things’ are we talking about?” Killian asked, his attempt at casual failing miserably and both Emma and Elsa looked at each other and shrugged. 

“You know, now that I think back, I couldn’t really say.”

Killian shook his head, smiling despite himself. He would get the words from Emma some way or another, and until then he had to admit he liked that she seemed to be meshing with his family so well. Well at least until his brother took it a step too far. 

“Just think Elsa, you can stop pressuring Anna to give this baby a cousin now. There’s hope on a new front.”

“Liam!” Elsa’s alarm was the only thing that kept Killian from kicking his brother in that moment. Had he lost his damn mind? He couldn’t just go around saying things like that.

“What? If they marry quickly it shouldn’t be too much of an issue. Besides you said last night -,” Elsa covered up Liam’s mouth before he could finish that statement and looked at Emma with a sorry smile.

“Okay, well we are going to go before I kill my husband in an all together too public place. Hope I see you again soon, Emma.”

“You too Elsa.” 

With that, Elsa and Liam left and Killian and Emma were left alone once more. Two minutes was all it took for Killian to go through a whole rollercoaster of emotions. Now he was left fretting that Emma might duck and run thanks to his brother’s stupidly timed teasing. Yet when he looked at Emma he found her smiling at him with more amusement than he expected shining in her eyes.

“You can relax, Killian. I’m not running away because your brother wants you to knock me up.” Killian released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when she laughed lightly at the thought.

“Why not?” The question was blunt he knew, but still Killian was intrigued as to how she was handling this so well.

“I don’t know. It’s kind of comforting that your family is as crazy as my friends. Liam hasn’t said anything I haven’t already heard from them.” Killian’s brow rose at the claim.

“Is that right, love?” Emma shrugged.

“Yeah but it doesn’t really matter what they think. Whatever happens is up to us, right?” Killian nodded, bringing her hand up to kiss lightly.

“It most certainly is. But this little interaction only makes it all the more apparent that I need to get my own place.” Emma’s eyes grew wider.

“Wait, like _here_?”

“Aye, love.”

“But what about your life back in London?” Killian shook his head. 

“There is nothing holding me there, and any attachment to that city I did have can’t compare to this.”

The flood of happiness that crossed Emma’s face in that moment was undeniable and he could feel that warmth and bliss when she pulled him down for a kiss right there in the booth. This one lacked the same chasteness as her earlier peck and Killian was thrilled. He didn’t want soft right now, not when they were making such strides together.

“It’s one thing for me to scold the high school kids, but you two should know better.” Emma jumped back at the censure from behind them and Killian saw it was Granny herself shaking her head even as she smiled and placed their food before them.

“Sorry, Granny.” The flush on Emma’s cheeks made Killian anything but sorry about kissing her. Instead he wanted to pull her back to him but he resisted the urge as Granny took off for another table.

“So I take it you’re not against me moving here, love.” Emma shook her head, her voice dropping low for her reply. 

“Nope, and when we finish here I plan to show you just how in favor of you staying I am.”

Killian couldn’t recall ever eating a meal faster in his life, but Emma’s promise made for a guarantee that he’d be quick. Emma meanwhile laughed at his eagerness even as she rushed a bit herself. Through the grace of god they were out of that diner in record time, spending the rest of the day wrapped up in each other and loving every second of it. And in the down time, Killian managed to convince Emma to help him pick a future home knowing as he did so that any happiness he had before him would include Emma forever.

**_Post-Note: So after getting so many lovely reviews (and please keep them coming people! I love hearing from you), I have decided not to limit myself on this AU. I am going to write when inspiration strikes and follow where the muse leads. That could mean we end up with the same small amount of chapters or more I’m not really sure. All I know is that this chapter randomly popped into my head yesterday and I just kind of went with the added installment. I’m sure there’s a potential for more of such chapters as this goes on. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you all have a great week!_ **


	4. Part 4

**_A/N: Hey everyone. So when I was writing this fic originally it was around the holidays and I could not resist including a fluffy attempt at incorporating Thanksgiving into this story. It includes Emma letting Killian see the work she does with the kids at the group home and Killian providing a secondary celebration for friends and family. Their worlds are colliding, so expect a bit of humor and some typical holiday tropes. It’s a longer chapter than normal, but hopefully that’s not a problem for anyone. Anyway thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoy!_ **

Thanksgiving might be an American holiday, but Killian Jones had a surprisingly vast experience with it. All right, perhaps it wasn’t so surprising seeing as the day almost entirely centered around a time honored traditional meal and Killian himself was a chef, but still, as a British national the holiday and its customs should arguably have been more foreign than it was to him.

Despite being from London and studying in France, however, Killian had lived here in America at different times for the first few years of his career. As a sous chef he worked in LA and New York before eventually going back to Europe and in the few years that he was here, he’d come to understand the general objectives of the holiday: stuffing one’s face with food, and spending time with family or friends in a range of quintessentially ‘American’ ways. This included but was not limited to throwing around an American football, watching a parade on television (which boasted a high volume of marching bands), and arguing about such polite topics of conversation as politics and religion.

Whatever the original intention of this day’s commemoration historically, Killian’s experiences told him that a true Thanksgiving enabled people to fill themselves beyond functionability and then to ceremoniously segue into the Christmas season thereafter. The shift was hardly subtle, and in many places Thanksgiving seemed to be the pre-Christmas. Some radio stations were already playing the music, department stores were already decorated, and as if Mother Nature herself were on the side of the holiday season, the temperature had dipped considerably over the last week or so. 

Fall was ending and in Boston the chill in the air would only continue to increase but Killian was hardly aware of any of that. All that he could think of and feel was how lucky he was to have had the last month of being with Emma. Things had been going incredibly well between the two of them. He could see every last one of the walls that she had erected falling down, and the trust that started to form from their first meeting only flourished more and more as time went by.

After telling Emma of his intention to stay in the country, Killian proceeded to hastily move into a new townhouse conveniently only minutes away from her apartment. All through the process he searched not only for a house that spoke to his needs but to Emma’s too. It had taken a bit of detective work, and more prodding of her opinions than a subtle man would have subjected himself too, but Killian didn’t care. In the end he wound up with a place that Emma looked at home in even from the first moment.

Killian thought back to that first day of visiting at the house and the way the early morning rays of sun came in through the window above the doorway lighting Emma up in the most enchanting way. She had absolutely no idea of the way she filled up the whole world with her beauty and her distinct kind of charm and she’d caught him staring, teasing when she did. Still Killian was powerless to look away or do anything but step up and take her into his arms and kiss her.

It was on the tip of his tongue in that moment to just tell the realtor (who happened to be Emma’s friend Ruby) that he’d take it. Instead he walked through the rest of the place, committing Emma’s impressions to memory. She spent the time there weighing the choices of the builders and previous owners, finding so many things she loved and just a few she’d suggest he change while Killian brainstormed how to get her here and living with him by the time her lease was up in January.

The realization that Killian wanted to take next steps already with Emma then prompted a conversation with Liam about the inclination to keep her in his life permanently. Liam and Elsa were in the midst of a huge life change of their own with the birth of their daughter Arianna, but Liam had the capability to multitask. He could at once be a doting father and an opinionated brother and for once Liam found that incredibly helpful. 

At the time of their talk, Liam suggested that a ring might not be far off if Killian was already so certain of Emma. Killian argued that moving too fast would scare Emma away even if he did want to marry Emma but Liam countered with his own story. Elsa too had some doubts about love and going too quickly in the beginning of their relationships, but that hadn’t changed Liam’s own sureness and he purchased a ring for his now wife only a week after they started dating.

There was no doubt in Killian’s mind that he _did_ feel just as strongly about Emma as Liam did for Elsa, and he reasoned that buying the ring didn’t mean he had to ask right then and there. He would wait and see how Emma felt about things between them and then follow her lead. In the meantime his feelings wouldn’t change in any way other than to grow stronger.

Killian felt certain nothing would change his opinion of Emma, nothing could dull this ache in his heart for her at all times, but there were things that kept his affections growing with every passing moment. He fell a little more in love with her every day for the smallest things like her love of giant dogs and her ability to quote every line of _The Princess Bride_. Her willingness to try anything he made her in the kitchen too was indicative of her bravery, but it was often just the quiet kindness or silent strength Emma exuded that pulled him in most. She was unlike any other person Killian had ever met and yet she seemed unaware of the magic she brought to his life.

So it made sense then that Killian would try and spend a day like Thanksgiving (when one was supposed to be with people they loved) with Emma. A few days ago Killian asked her about her plans for Thanksgiving thinking in his head that if she didn’t have anything they could spend the day together in his home. He’d make the big to do of course with dinner and everything and they could invite anyone else she wanted, but above all Killian was hoping to spend time with Emma. The day was, after all, about giving thanks and there was nothing he was more thankful for than her.

When she blushed slightly at his question Killian’s anxiety at being rebuffed spiked sharply, but then she explained herself. Emma _did_ have plans and they were at the group home where she worked. He expected her to leave it at that but then she asked if he would come with her and Killian was floored. Nothing could express the happiness that the invitation provided because it was proof of the realest kind that Emma was in this with him. She didn’t let just anyone into this sector of her life, but she’d found him worthy and he would never give her reason to regret that. 

“I think it’s safe to say there has never been a Michelin Star chef in this kitchen before.” 

Killian turned to look at Emma, torn from his musings to find her still peeling potatoes by his side. He was in the process of getting everything else chopped and seasoned (for the birds were already in the oven), but between the two of them they were in fine shape to get the meal on the table at the appointed noon hour. The ingredients they’d been granted were simple but Killian was assured of his own command over the select seasonings and produce they had that he could put a good meal on the table.

It was an unexpected turn of events this morning when Emma got a call while still in his bed about a bit of an emergency. The woman who typically made meals for the home took a bad fall the night before and broke her arm. She was mostly fine thankfully, but she also clearly could not make dinner for a crowd this large. Emma insisted that she had enough cooking experience to get it done alone, but Killian didn’t take no for answer when she tried to say he didn’t need to help. They would do it together, and that was the end of it. The look of relief and of something more in Emma’s eyes when he asked to come still stuck with him now all this time later.

“Ah but it’s had you as a visitor love, so it already beats out the finery of any world renowned restaurant.” Emma rolled her eyes at what she perceived to be a line but he meant it even if it was corny.

“I’m serious. Glinda is great really, but she’s never made a meal like this. This is so far beyond what any of these kids have gotten to try before. You’re taking typical turkey and making it art.”

Emma never made any attempts to hide her concern and her caring for the children in this institution so far in this relationship, and it made perfect sense to Killian that her first thoughts about the meal would be for them. They’d been at Little Journeyers for about an hour getting things ready for the traditional Thanksgiving dinner and in that time Killian had already begun to see the dynamics of the place.

The first and most evident thing for him was that Emma was beloved. As much as she loved this place, she was equally cared for in return. The staff, the kids, even a few of the older teens who Killian was told gave these workers more of a run for their money all respected her and she felt just the same. It was clear in her jade color eyes every time she greeted anybody. This was a place Emma felt comfortable in, and these were people who she could truly be herself with.

Not that Killian could blame her. It was evident in every passing gesture and conversation that Emma was making a meaningful difference here. Her presence was appreciated and her counsel was sought after more than once since their arrival. Though Killian knew her title wasn’t one on the highest rung of the ladder, everyone looked to Emma for guidance and the kids especially seemed to understand the underlying level of kinship. They must know that as a foster child herself Emma had been through many of the same struggles, and if there was anyone who embodied the hope of things getting better if you only pushed through it was Emma.

More than that though, Killian began to understand what an undertaking running a home like this truly required. There were multiple birds in the oven and countless side dishes, and if Killian weren’t used to making food at this level for a living he’d be completely overwhelmed. As it was though he tipped his hat to the woman who ran this kitchen daily. She did all of this alone, and in Killian’s world of cooking there was no such thing as a solitary service. He was constantly surrounded by kitchen staff who were highly trained and motivated and even if it was borderline mayhem every time, there was a process. Only through the work of many did he ever find success.

“You flatter my accomplishments Emma, but you’re the one deserving of the praise.” Emma stared at him with a quizzical look that made him smile.

“Oh yeah?” She looked down at her potatoes mistakenly thinking that he meant her paring was the quality she should be lauded for.

“Aye, love. Today’s been nothing but a testament to your work. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. _You_ are impressive, Emma, and you don’t even realize it. All this work you do here to better these kids lives comes from the heart, from a place so good it’s not of the average everyday workplace variety. Frankly I’m in awe, Swan. You amaze me.”

Killian waited a moment for a reaction but Emma appeared to be struck speechless. When she blinked away the haze of her own thoughts though she surprised him by moving closer and kissing his cheek. The bit of warmth that bloomed from the spot her lips brushed against his skin should have been small given the size of action but to Killian it was profound. He could feel that kiss coursing through him and the intimacy of the moment was not lost on him. 

“Thank you.” Her simple thanks said so much more than two words ever could, and Killian could feel the emotion pouring off of Emma in waves now, but before he could tell her more of what he thought there were people in the kitchen with them once more and things began to move very quickly.

In the remaining hours of preparation Killian lost his favorite cooking assistant more than once as Emma was called to help with other things, but every time she found him an attempted replacement. They were suitable for the task of helping him get the meal on the table, but none of them, not even the kindest (a child psychologist named Jasmine) or most humorous (a spitfire social worker named Tink) among them compared to Emma.

Killian had a chance at more closeness to his Swan, however, when he finally joined the kids and the rest of the staff in the larger dining area for the early meal. Emma saved him a seat and he took it readily as she slipped her hand in his. The action was done as if it were the most natural thing in the world and Killian was delighted to realize it was. This was normal for them and what a spectacular normal it was.

The room throughout the dinner was loud and the festivities were happy, though Killian noticed some kids who were more withdrawn about the room. Emma filled him in as they ate between conversation with other people about specific kids and stories. There was a level of confidentiality required to keep the kids safe and their privacy in tact, but he learned mostly about Emma’s interactions with them. There was not a child in the bunch Emma didn’t have faith in, and even the most trying cases had room for hope in her eyes.

“It’s good to see you this way, love.” Emma smiled questioningly at him.

“What way?” Killian bent slightly lower towards her.

“Optimistic. This is hardly a field capable of providing utter contentment, but nothing gets you down.” Emma shook her head at the thought of giving up.

“Sometimes I’m the only one who believes in these kids. This system doesn’t exactly raise you to believe in yourself. We all need someone to teach us how, and the best way I can do that is by not running. Not from them. For them I will always stay and fight.”

“I can’t imagine a better person to have on one’s side than you, love.” Emma’s thumb ran across his hand lightly where their fingers were intertwined as she whispered out her reply.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing you’ve got me on your side too.”

Her eyes flicked up to his and Killian had so many things he wanted to say. He needed clarity on exactly what she meant and he wanted to tell her that he loved her right now. It was hardly the place but still the words were on the tip of his tongue when a sudden interruption came from behind them. 

“Emma, I’m sorry to pull you away, but Kelly and Asher -,”

“Got into it again?” Emma asked and the woman Killian knew as Ella nodded. “Right, I have to go help with that. I’ll be back though.”

“And I’ll be here, love.” Emma smiled before heading off to the other side of the room. It didn’t take very long for someone else to appear on his other side at the table though.

“She talks about you a lot, you know.”

The words came from Tink, that very small spitfire he’d found humorous before. While saddled with the burden of helping him prep string beans this morning, Tink regaled him with a tale about some old man she met on an island vacation recently who thought he found the fountain of youth or some cure-all to old age. In short, Tink had been less than impressed with him and his childish desires, but the story the gent made for was a good one to say the least and Tink spared no effort on trying to sugar coat the man’s faults.

All Killian really knew about Tink other than this tendency to provide a laugh through excessive bluntness though was that her interesting moniker came from the kids. It had something to do with her being perceived as fairylike with a fiery attitude. Killian hadn’t bothered to ask her given name when every single person young and old in the building referred to her by the nickname. Now, however, Killian didn’t give a damn about what she called herself. He was more interested in what she meant when she brought up Emma speaking of him.

“She does?”

Tink grinned before looking back at Emma. Killian did the same, finding her in the exact place that she’d been seconds ago with the kids. Whatever urgency there had been before seemed now past. Emma was talking calmly to the two teens in question and they were paying her every courtesy of attention.                  

“Yeah. It started off with her lamenting being dragged to that singles class, but Jasmine and I could tell there was something else there. By the date we got it out of her and now it’s all Killian this and Killian that.” Killian smiled at the thought of Emma coming into work and talking with her friends of him. Lord knew he’d had little on his mind other than her since their meeting.

“Is this the part where you give me the ‘you hurt her and you’re dead talk’ because I’m ready for it even if it isn’t necessary.” Tink laughed aloud but shook her head.

“Nope. One of the best things about Emma is that she doesn’t need any of us to fight her battles. She can handle herself. Besides, you’re not going anywhere.” Killian’s brow rose at the claim but he responded honestly.

“No I’m not. Not as long as she’ll have me.”

That was the ultimate question though. Would Emma allow Killian to work towards the long-term forever he himself was looking for? If it was only up to him they’d already be taking bigger strides to get there, but as it was Killian depended on Emma and he needed a better gauge of her level of affection before he could feel more secure.

“She will. You know Emma doesn’t just bring people here. Actually, now that I think about it, no one from Emma’s personal life has ever come here. She must really love you to let you tag along today.” Killian looked at Tink curiously even as his heart started thumping louder in his chest at the mention of love. 

“Wait, no one? Not even Ruby or Mary Margaret or Belle?” Tink shook her head.

“No. Jasmine and I have met them of course, but it’s always been out somewhere. None of them have ever been here. You’re the first.”

“He’s the first what?” Emma asked as she returned and Killian felt himself growing hot all of a sudden, caught in the conversation about her but Tink only smiled wider before replying.

“The first Michelin Star chef to set foot in this place.” Emma laughed at that and took Killian’s hand again as she took her seat.

“That’s what I said earlier. You’re gonna have to find a new joke Tink.”

Tink looked bemused even as she excused herself. This left Killian alone with Emma again, or at least as alone as was possible given their surroundings. Killian debated telling Emma the actual information Tink had been passing him about his being the only one she’d ever let into this part of her life but Emma had other ideas.

“So apparently one of the kids heard you muttering about ‘real football’ earlier and now they’re thinking of starting a game of _soccer_ outside. I’m thinking you on one team, me on the other, winner gets their choice of activity tonight.” Killian smirked at the bet.

“Activity?” Killian heard the lacing of heat that had infiltrated his voice.

“Yeah, you know Charades, Parcheesi, that move I showed you last night that you seemed particularly enamored with…” Killian growled out a sound at that last quip. She was playing with fire but damn if he didn’t love it.

“You’re on, love. But just know if I win I won’t be soliciting a game of Pictionary from you.”

Emma laughed at his vow before pulling him up from the table and bringing her with him, filling his afternoon with more memories he didn’t thin he’d ever forget. And all the while Killian knew the best part of everything was that he was here with Emma, a most remarkable woman who he wanted to spend every holiday with from here on out.

……………

Emma knew from the moment she met Killian that things with him were going to be different, but there came a moment yesterday amidst the hustle and bustle of the Thanksgiving celebration where Emma realized something critical: she was totally and irrevocably in love with Killian Jones. There would be no going back to a life before loving him; he had changed the game and given her this new bubbling of hope in the process.

To call it a lightening-bolt like type of epiphany wouldn’t be strictly accurate because the truth had been there all along underneath her layers of denial, but out there in the yard of the home, playing the most ridiculously flamboyant game of soccer ever, Emma finally admitted the degree to which she’d fallen. Killian was the guy she’d been unknowingly dreaming of, not the one she wanted for now, but for always. He was permanent and so was the mark he’d left on her heart.

And yes it all happened rather quickly, but the feeling of right that came when Killian was with her and that gut instinct that she could entrust him with her whole world and every factor in her life told Emma this wasn’t going away. At every turn Killian kept making things better as if he had a direct line to things that Emma wanted but that she didn’t even have a clear enough read on to enact for herself.

Take today for example: right now Emma was at Killian’s new home, which was filled with the aroma of something savory and delicious. He was making a huge dinner (a variation on the more traditional turkey since they’d had that yesterday) and it wasn’t just for them but for his family and her friends, the latter of which were currently sitting with her in the living room. Emma tried to help him cook but Killian insisted in that signature way of his that she relax and just enjoy herself and her time with her friends. Despite old habits that would never have allowed her to step back like that, Emma found herself agreeing to let him take care of things and to in turn take care of her.

“I still can’t believe Killian bought this place." 

Belle murmured the words as she took in the size of this home in the heart of the city. Emma knew what her friend meant. This place was crazy nice especially for someone like Emma who worked for a non-profit on a meager salary. Since Belle was a librarian she could no doubt empathize with the disparity in wealth. At first it made Emma slightly uneasy knowing the inequality between her and Killian but there never came a moment when his money was a question or where her lack of it drew pause. It was an irrelevant factor as far as Killian was concerned and now it had become that for her as well.

“You and me both, girl. You would not believe the commission I’m bringing on this, even with the family discount I gave him.” 

Emma blushed at Ruby’s words. Her best friend had been not so delicately hinting at Killian and Emma being a forever thing and that, Ruby reasoned, made Killian kin as opposed to just a friend. She also firmly believed that this house was destined to be Emma’s someday too. Ruby would hear no alternative to that eventuality. Killian Jones bought this house to live in with Emma Swan. That fact rang out clear as day to Ruby and though Emma wouldn’t object to that kind of future, she also didn’t want to jinx it by assuming it would happen.

“I just think it’s awesome he invited us all over for Friendsgiving.”

Emma nearly groaned at the term but she tried to keep her discontent quiet. Mary Margaret and the others had hopped on that cutesy name as soon as Killian’s invitation reached them and Emma thought it was pretty cheesy, but she agreed with the general sentiment. It was nice that she got to have her friends here and that they would get the chance to meet Liam and Elsa, who they had all heard so much of at this point. 

Killian came up with the idea for this gathering a few days back. It was he claimed, of the utmost importance that they get to Little Journeyers on Thanksgiving, but he also believed she should see her friends too. They couldn’t manage to swing doing anything on Thursday but today they could and Killian’s enthusiasm for it all made Emma excited too. She wasn’t worried about blending her life with his despite never having done this with anyone else. Only Killian had the power to make her feel comfortable in the face of what otherwise might be a terrifying moment.

“And he’s cooking too. I mean talk about a keeper.” Emma felt the familiar prickle of awareness that her friends were about to scold her in some way and she straightened up in her chair readying herself for it. 

“Definitely not every day you meet a good looking rich guy with an accent who cooks.” Emma scanned the room noticing that Killian was still in the kitchen at this point before lowering her voice to respond.

“There’s more to Killian than that, guys.” Her friends were all terrible actors. They continued to try and be nonchalant but Emma could see through that. They were chomping at the bit to know more.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really, and before you three waste any more effort trying to get it out of me I’ll just admit it. I’m in love with him. Happy?”

“That depends,” Ruby stared “Have you told him yet?” Emma bit her lip.

“No. I almost said it yesterday when we were at dinner but I wanted it to be right, and there was too much going on. With him I want it to mean something. I don’t want the timing to be off.”

“Yeah… plus you couldn’t really sex him up at work and ‘I love yous’ always make people feel some kind of way.” 

“Ruby!” At least Belle and Mary Margaret joined Emma in the censure and Ruby, shrugged. 

“What? Don’t look at me like that! You know I’m right.”

At that moment the doorbell rang and Emma almost outwardly thanked the universe for the excuse to escape. She jumped out of her seat and made her way to the front of the house only to find Killian waiting for her with a smile. His dress shirt was rolled up again in the way that it had been on their date weeks ago and Emma felt a pulse of wanting him. Not that she didn’t always want him because she did. It was an undeniable fact where he was concerned.

“You didn’t have to get up, love.” Emma took his hand in hers and then she looked back into his eyes. 

“I was kind of hoping you’d tear yourself away from all that prep work and be here.” Killian pulled her closer at that and began a whispered promise about how as soon as this day was over she’d have every last bit of his attention again but before either one of them could steal a kiss, Liam’s voice sounded through the door. 

_“Okay enough you two. You realize there are windows right? We can see you right now! We’re freezing our arses off out here while you two get cozy.”_

_“Liam! Language!”_ Elsa’s concern was evident but it made Emma laugh softly as Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead and Liam continued speaking with his wife.

 _“Sorry, love, but in all fairness she won’t remember.”_ Killian pulled the door open at that moment to reveal his family even as his hand remained in Emma’s.

“You’re running late as per usual, brother.” Liam puffed out his chest a bit at the mocking tone.

“Talk to me when you have a wife and a baby.” Liam’s gaze moved to Emma and his brow rose in a silent signal of _‘you’ll be part of that equation’_ but she just smiled.

“That’s all right, the only reason my friends weren’t late was because there’s wine and the chance to embarrass me. If those weren’t an option dinner would be next week.” Liam and Elsa laughed at Emma’s jest before stepping inside.

“I like the sound of them already. And Killian I hope you don’t mind but we subbed out Anna for another person.”

Killian grinned as he caught sight of baby Arianna before shaking his head. She had been born two weeks ago, and both Emma and Killian had met her already in the hospital. Emma knew Killian had gotten the chance to see her a few other times too, but he was clearly smitten with his future goddaughter. 

“I gathered my niece would be joining us, love. That seemed a given.” Elsa rolled her eyes before stepping back and revealing someone Emma didn’t recognize.

“Great well our _actual_ plus one is Doctor Nolan. He’s Arianna’s doctor and he had rounds yesterday so didn’t get to have Thanksgiving with his family back in Maine.”

Emma found herself biting her lip to hold back a huge smile. She hadn’t known Elsa for an exceptionally long time, but what she did know informed Emma that strange ideas like this were a given for the woman. Of course Elsa would see it as totally normal to invite her newborn’s doctor to a Friendsgiving – crap, no, belated _Thanksgiving_ – party. That was just who Elsa was.

“Let me guess, you are here essentially under duress. The hormonal pregnant lady begged and you acquiesced with barely a fight.” Killian directed the question to Doctor Nolan and the man looked at an expectant Elsa before replying. 

“Yeah pretty much.” Liam slapped a hand on Doctor Nolan’s shoulder surprising him slightly, but he took it in stride.

“Aw come on now, David, you know we did you a favor. See this is Killian’s girl Emma, and she has three eligible friends here under this very roof. Who knows, this might be _really_ good for you.” Emma gawked at that. 

“I’m sorry, you two brought him here to set him up? What happened to giving him a shot at a real Thanksgiving?” Liam and Elsa looked between each other like they couldn’t understand the problem while Emma felt herself recoiling from mortification for David. If someone did this for her she’d probably bolt. 

“This is a both kind of situation, love. Eating turkey and finding love are not mutually exclusive.” David went paler and paler at all of this and Emma watched him take half a step back.

“You know what, I think I -,”

“Emma, can you please tell Mary Margaret that Christmas music doesn’t get played until December 1st? She seems to think it’s a go because Thanksgiving is over but I will be damned before I listen to ‘Let it Snow’ eighty times today.”

Emma’s eyes remained on David’s as her friends made their way into the front room and she saw that suddenly he wasn’t moving back anymore, instead he’d taken his step back forward again. Well that was… _interesting_. Emma felt Killian’s hand tighten its hold on hers slightly and he leaned down to whisper to her.

“Perhaps my brother and Elsa were onto something, Swan.”

Emma smiled at him before turning her attention back to her friends. The tiny squabble seemed to have disappeared though, and as interested as David now seemed to be, Emma found that Mary Margaret looked just the same. Maybe it hadn’t been so crazy to invite the handsome single doctor. Emma would have to make a note of that to tell Elsa later. 

For now though the four of them came inside and Killian and Emma made introductions. Everyone managed to mingle well enough and there was no real awkwardness from that point forward. Babies, especially ones as mild tempered and cute as Arianna had a way of soaking up any excess bad energy, or so Emma believed after this strange start to the night. Plus the personalities in the room, strong as most of them were, wouldn’t allow for uncomfortable silence. In no time at all it was like they were all old friends.

Emma was delighted to find that dinner was practically done and with a little maneuvering, they all sat down to the meal within minutes. Killian managed to completely blow them all away with every course but Emma wasn’t surprised. He had a real gift and it was one he loved sharing. That love of food and the feelings it could invoke carried a flavor all its own, adding something indescribable in the process. Between the gorgeousness of the spread, the wine, and the good company, Emma felt like they’d really managed to find something special – a tradition worth keeping.

Even poor David did well for himself. Elsa managed to finagle the seating so he would be beside Mary Margaret and throughout the course of the dinner the two of them talked in their own sort of aside. It was an unexpected development to say the least and Emma found her own attention split between the burgeoning love interest and the rest of the party. No doubt there would be a lot of discussion about this later, and Emma was excited not to be the object of everyone’s fascination for once.

“I know better than to say that was the best thing I ever ate, being married to my own brilliant chef, but damn if that wasn’t delicious brother.”

Elsa rolled her eyes at Liam’s profession at the end of the dinner and acknowledged that it was great too. Everyone chorused their agreement and Killian thanked them, proving just a bit too modest in Emma’s eyes. Then she realized the only opinion he actually cared about was hers. His eyes were on her face, studying it to see her honest reaction.

“It was perfect. The whole night has been perfect.” Killian’s grin at the admission made Emma’s heart flutter and his hand which had been resting on her thigh moved higher leaving a zing of pleasure in its wake.

“And it’s not over yet, Swan.” Emma felt herself swallow past the lump in her throat as Killian receded, taking the dishes with Liam and David to the kitchen and Emma sat there still a little dumbstruck. 

“You are so totally gone over him, girl.” Ruby’s words pulled a smile to Emma’s lips.

“Who, me or Mary Margaret?”

 _“Hey!”_ The word was almost squeaked out and Belle _tut-tutted_ her disapproval before rising to Mary Margaret’s defense.

“Let’s give her one day, guys. We didn’t start teasing you until the next day Emma.” Emma scoffed. 

“That is _not_ accurate!” Elsa laughed from her spot at the table and the friends turned their attention to their new blonde acquaintance.

“Sorry, it’s just you guys remind me so much of me and Anna. When I met Liam it was a constant conversation and the sisterly bickering was a fundamental part of it.” Ruby waved her hand towards Elsa as she looked at Emma.

“See! And look where the meddling landed her. She has a husband she loves and a business and a baby that’s not even in that weird alien-life form, too new to be cute phase.” Emma barked out some laughter at the description.

“Well if you’re going to continue to analyze my every move can we at least take it in the other room? I need another drink and the wine isn’t cutting it.”

They all followed into the living room again and Mary Margaret put on some Christmas music (much to Ruby’s chagrin) as Elsa double-checked the baby monitor finding it working well. In the middle of dinner Arianna had fallen asleep and they’d placed her in one of the guest rooms down here to sleep for a while.

“God I love this song,” Elsa said dreamily as she took her seat again, once certain that Arianna was okay.

“Another Christmas lover I see,” Ruby retorted, not amused by the prospect seeing as Mary Margaret was obsessed with this time of year.

“I wasn’t always, but Christmas in this city is just… _better_. You know I chose to build _Arendelle_ here because Liam and I got trapped in the city during a storm this time of year?” Emma shook her head, not having realized that. 

“Really?” Elsa nodded happily.

“Yes ma’am. We got delayed a full day and we decided to be touristy. It made no sense stressing about what we were missing back home so we said screw it. They had just lit up the tree at the state house and on Newbury street all the shops were decorated. The college choir kids were singing carols on the corner and giving out cocoa. It felt like being a kid again seeing all of it and then it started snowing and I hadn’t seen a clean, fresh snow in years. New York is filthy right from the start.”

Emma and the others outwardly agreed to that. They’d all been there in the winter before for various things and though it was an incredible place to visit thanks to it’s size and diverse forms of adventure, Boston held a charm that a bigger city just couldn’t cling too. Snow here was magical until the middle of January when all of the street parking was gone and the trains were delayed every other day.

“It was a sign and I spent the rest of the trip convincing Liam I was right. We deserved to build a life in a place with good snow.” Everyone laughed at the funny priority but Elsa uttered the statement with complete seriousness. 

“Well I’m glad you ended up here.” Emma said as Elsa smiled.

“Of course you are. If she wasn’t here, Killian never would have been and then where would you be?” Emma was about to reply to the joke when Elsa jumped back in.

“And now the tables have turned. We might be the ones to thank for Killian coming, but Emma’s the reason he’s staying. Arianna will get to know her Uncle that much better, and Liam won’t have to miss his younger brother so much.” Emma was glad Elsa saw it that way. To know that Killian’s family was in her corner was meaningful to her, even if at times Liam especially was a little overbearing.

“Speaking of that, just what are your brother-in-law’s intentions?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Seriously?” Emma asked, but everyone ignored her and she rolled her eyes just glad that at least the guys hadn’t come back yet. Emma took a pull of the rum she’d poured herself earlier and then nearly spit it out at Elsa’s next comment. 

“I heard him and Liam talking about rings the other day.”

“You did?!” All of Emma’s friends were a titter with the news and Emma felt herself clamming up. _Rings? Marriage? Now? But it’s so soon!_

 _But I love him, and that’s not changing._ The voice in her head soothed Emma only a little bit as she shot up from her chair excusing herself. She just needed to get some air and distance from her friends. She wandered from the living room and down the hall only to hear an unexpected voice. Killian was in the room where Arianna had been sleeping babbling to her in an adorable baby-appropriate way.

_“Who is the second prettiest girl in the whole world?”_

Arianna cooed a little back to him and Emma found her feet moving closer, but she stood just out of eyesight. She shouldn’t eavesdrop like this, but his voice calmed her and she wasn’t ready to talk about this. Killian would know something was going on and she didn’t want to keep anything from him even if she wanted to be near him.

 _“That’s right, lass. You are second only to Emma, a high compliment indeed.”_ Emma smiled at the words but he continued, speaking of how he couldn’t wait to be a part of her life and that he was hoping Emma would be too.

 _“Someday you’ll fall in love and you’ll understand what it means to know you’ve found your one, lass. But when that day comes, best not to tell your father straight away. Hell don’t tell me either, not if you want the bloke to live_.”

Emma would have laughed at the over protectiveness but she couldn’t. Instead she moved forward, stepping into the doorway so Killian could see her.

She should have expected the feeling in her gut at the sight of Killian holding a baby, but it still took her breath away. He was so well suited to this, and the affection in his eyes coupled with the strength of his presence made Emma think about him being a father. Emma always wanted kids but they’d been a hypothetical without a man she trusted. With Killian though, that whole future was so easy to see, and Emma admitted to herself just how badly she wanted it.

Killian caught sight of Emma when she stepped further into the light and the spark of recognition was immediate. He looked surprised at her presence, but not at all upset about it. The same sort of happiness was bright in his blue eyes and though Killian probably knew there was a chance she’d overheard, Emma didn’t see any regret in his eyes. Instead he smiled at her in a knowing way.

“Let me guess, Elsa and the others have been giving you the same amount of grief Liam’s been giving me. Hell even Dave seemed all too keen to comment on you and me, and he’s a complete stranger. I tried to rebuff his comments with his own mooning over Mary Margaret but he can hold his own, that one.”

“I love you.” The words were out of her mouth in a second and Killian blinked before springing into action, gingerly placing Arianna back on her blanket on the bed. Emma felt herself begin to panic a little and so continued on.

“I didn’t mean to say that now – but I do – I love you and I just thought that you should know. Because that’s something people usually know and -,”

In a second his lips were crashing down to hers silencing her incoherent babble. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush against him. The relief this kiss flooded through Emma’s system was perfection itself. She didn’t feel like an idiot when he kissed her like this and as the kiss deepened arousal cut through the doubt all together. She needed him so bad and she wanted the chance to show him that she meant what she said. She loved him so much and he had to see that.

Yet as much as both of them might like to pursue this revelation in a more physical, personal way, it wasn’t a real possibility given their current situation. Through some kind of power Emma herself couldn’t muster in this moment, Killian pulled back, his hands continuing to hold her as his eyes caught hers, boring into her with raw emotion. 

“I’ve been in love with you since I saw you make that blasted pasta.” Emma laughed at that and then watched Killian grow more flustered. “That sounds ridiculous when I say it out loud, but from the start it was undeniable, Emma. I was yours almost from the first moment.”

“You love me?” She knew he did but God she wanted to hear it a million more times. 

“Aye, Swan. I love you.” Emma grinned at him and pulled him down for another kiss before turning her attention back to Arianna who was starting to get a bit more restless. Only when she heard the baby’s sounds this time did she remember something.

“Oh shit!” Killian looked distraught at her barely whispered curse.

“What is it, love?” Emma silently motioned towards the baby monitor, which was very clearly on and Killian’s eyes widened.

“You don’t think…” Emma nodded. Oh yeah, everyone had totally heard them and the second they left this room they would be in for a real treat.

“Oh but I do.” Killian’s hand ran up and down her back gently as he whispered low this time. 

“Any regrets, love?” Emma shook her head, trying to ease away the little bit of trepidation in his tone. She wanted the joy back and that look he’d given her that said she was his favorite person in the world. 

“Not a one.”

Instantly his smile returned and Emma brought him back down to her for another kiss. It couldn’t go much further than a heated instant, but it was enough to hold onto for now. Then, with a sure knowledge that they would go it together, Killian picked up Arianna and the two of them faced the music, knowing that they just had to endure this a little while longer before they’d get to be alone again and finish this perfect day in the way they both so desperately wanted to.

**_Post-Note: I know I know there’s no smut. Hate me later people and know that because of this ridiculous fluffiness I have come up with yet another chapter I want to do. It WILL include smut and continue this story a bit more. As of right now I have 8 chapters outlined and then an epilogue to go with it. Some of you I know will no doubt be pleased to hear that. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and let me know what you guys thought!_ ** ****


	5. Part 4B

**_A/N: Okay so despite my earlier ideas on the matter (which was just to skip to my next chapter in a week’s time and leave the baby monitor ‘I love you’ confession alone for you guys to dream up the fall out for) I have been implored by a number of readers to show what happened. This is a_ ** **really _short chapter (notice how it doesn’t even get a full number chapter wise) but hopefully it will answer the call for more I’ve gotten from you guys. Thanks so much for reading!_**

It was hard not to imagine his niece as a sort of infant shield in this moment. Terrible as that image was of course, it felt accurate mostly because he and Emma were about to step back into the throws of a highly opinionated and hardly repressed band of people who all had one thing on the brain – seeing Emma and Killian happily together while also giving them grief.

With any other person, such a walk would feel like going to greet the firing squad, but nothing could touch Killian right now. He was cradling Arianna in the way Elsa had taught him in one arm and holding Emma’s hand in his on the other side. Her presence comforted him and he kept replaying the look on her face when she confessed that she loved him.

It was undeniable that she’d shocked them both with her admission. He never would have expected her to say those three words in this situation, hell he’d been worried he might never hear them at all or that he’d have to wait a very long time for her to fall as he had, but Killian was so thankful that she did. Whatever Emma thought she’d been incredibly brave, and even as she babbled out words trying to backpedal from the impromptu announcement she was beautiful. 

That kiss had been something else too and though he’d stolen so many of them over the month that they’d been dating, this one held a promise that resonated more than any of the others. Emma loved him and he was the luckiest bloody man in the world because of it. It didn’t matter what came right now. His family and Emma’s friends could tease them until they were blue in the face about his slightly fumbled proclamation of love or the fact that they’d unknowingly broadcast their precious moment to the others. All that mattered was Emma’s hand in his and the shy smile she had when their glances caught as they neared the end of the hall. 

“Sure you’re ready for this? It’s not too late to run,” Emma said and Killian pressed another kiss to her lips lightly.

“I’ve never been more prepared for a fight in my life, love.” Emma’s green eyes glittered at his words but the quiet contentment broke with his brother’s voice.

“Who said anything about a fight? We’re simply planning to give you two a little shit.” 

 _“Liam! Language!”_ Elsa’s words from the other room sounded through the space and Liam rolled his eyes good naturedly before taking his now squirming but still happy daughter from Killian.

“Sorry, little love, your Mum’s just a bit worked up.” Liam’s eyes glanced back up to Emma and Killian. “She cried you know. Shed a tear and everything.”

 _“Liam!”_ Emma giggled into Killian’s arm at that, trying to muffle the sound before they stepped into the doorway and saw everyone else. 

“What’s the problem, love?” Liam asked his wife and Ruby gave a disgusted sound that was highly dramatic as she spoke for Elsa. 

“What happened to pretending we didn’t hear anything? We were going to torture them with innuendo and you threw all that away.” Liam shook his head. 

“No I haven’t. Go on and give it your best shot. Here I’ll start: Brother, a man does not tell a woman he fell in love with her over ‘blasted pasta.’ It simply isn’t done.” Emma laughed again and Killian grinned.

“If the lady doesn’t mind then neither do I.” Emma whispered a reply just for him. 

“I didn’t mind.” Killian ran his thumb over her knuckles lightly. He was falling into her all over again but their friends had other ideas.

“Okay how about the part where Emma was totally eavesdropping on you.” Emma’s eyes darted over to Belle.

“How did you know that?” Belle shrugged. 

“I _actually_ had to go to the bathroom and I saw you hanging back. Then everyone was freaking out over the monitor and I ran back in here.”

“Yeah and the next thing we knew you were blurting out ‘I love you.’” Emma straightened her spine and pulled back her shoulders slightly. She wasn’t angry, just rising to the challenge and making note of their observations.

“Weren’t you all just hassling me for _not_ telling him?” Mary Margaret tilted her head considering.

“Well, _yes_ , but we didn’t expect you to move so quickly.” Emma shook her head but a smile played at her lips.

“Sorry I didn’t hire a string quartet or lay out flowers everywhere. I’ll make a note for next time.” Killian pulled her closer and Emma’s eyes caught his. She could probably see his dislike of the idea of her ever saying ‘I love you’ to another man again. She was his now just as he was hers. Surely she understood that.

“Oh you’ve stepped in it now, Emma. I know that look and if Killian is anything like his brother, you’ve got some serious convincing to do.”

“Easy there tiger, I meant the next time I tell _you_.” Killian could see that was the truth and though he heard all of her friends sighing at the response in that dreamy way he’d heard women use before, he ignored them. 

“I prefer buttercups if you’re looking for suggestions for the flowers.” Emma’s eyes widened and then she laughed. He’d mentioned those because of her tattoo and because the yellow color reminded him of her golden hair. “And Dave, if you’re smart you’ll make note of that quartet, because Mary Margaret seems like the kind of woman who’d like that." 

Mary Margaret went instantly red at the joke but David only looked pleased with the advice as he gazed at the woman he was so clearly smitten with. He offered Mary Margaret a smile with his reply.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Right well on that note, it’s been a lovely evening but I think it’s best you all get the hell out of my house.” 

The reactions from his guests were varied. Liam laughed at the bluntness, clearly expecting such a turn. David too seemed sympathetic and he immediately stood, offering Mary Margaret a hand. His gesture had her shock fading away, while Elsa’s jaw was still nearly hitting the ground.

“No way! I want more details. You two are _in love_. There’s so much to discuss!”

“Aye, between Emma and myself. I’m afraid the show is over so to speak. Tonight’s rendition of ‘monitored I love yous’ is over.” Elsa looked like she was about to decry that scheme when Ruby put a hand on his sister-in-law’s arm.

“Don’t worry, you can come to the next girls night. We always get Emma to talk.” The invitation assuaged some of Elsa’s resistance, and thankfully, through what he had to assume was some kind of divine intervention, they were all of them gone from the house within five minutes.

“I can’t believe you kicked them out,” Emma said and Killian turned all his attention back to his Swan after bolting the door behind him.

“Bad form on my part, love?” Emma shook her head, pulling him down by his collar.

“Nope. Good form. The best form.” Killian chuckled and then gave way to her kiss before pulling back, unable to resist one last cheesy line. 

“I do believe _you_ are the one bearing the best form, love. I’ll have to see it’s properly satisfied.” Emma rolled her eyes at that even though Killian knew she loved his terrible line. The she pulled him with her up the stairs.

“Sounds like an awful lot of talk you’ve got there. Maybe you should put your money where your mouth is.” Killian growled at that and then took her back into his arms when he’d kicked the door to his bedroom closed.

“How can I prove myself?” Emma smirked and then started stripping off her clothes, holding him spell bound by the sight of more and more of her creamy skin. 

“You could love me.” The way she said it so easily made his heart thump loudly in his chest. This was like a dream, but somehow it was real. 

“That’s a given, Swan.” Emma pulled him closer so she was a whisper away, her lush curves pressed against him.

“Alright. _Make love_ to me.” Well, if she insisted.

“As you wish.”

…………..

Tonight had gone so off the rails in the most fantastic of ways. That was all Emma could think when they were on their way up to this bedroom. Somewhere in the middle of greeting people and blending friend groups she’d stumbled upon a moment in time with Killian that rivaled one of the best in her life. Actually, now that she thought of it, it might be the best even with all the ridiculous circumstances. Maybe she should be embarrassed by the way it all played out but she wasn’t. Instead Emma was hopeful and happy and loving life.

Yet now that she was in bed with Killian, those joyous, celebratory thoughts were quickly disappearing. Emma was a bundle of nerves that only Killian truly understood and her thoughts were everywhere, scattered around in a way that defied logic. Killian elicited reaction in ways no one else ever could, drawing out her responses with every lick and nip and suck and leaving her so far gone she could barely remember her name.

Every grazing and touch and whispered compliment against her skin set Emma on fire. The feverish need that clung to her made her feel like lightening was trapped inside of her, just beneath the surface. It was pleasure that almost bordered on pain because she was so desperate for more, and now the subtle hum of awareness she’d been feeling all night with Killian was gone. In its place there was a roar of raw passion and every second it was growing louder and louder.

“ _Fuck_ I love the way you give me everything, Emma. Tell me it’s only me who can give you this.” His command came after he’d spent some mind-numbingly good moments focused on her breasts but now Killian was moving lower and teasing her with the rough scratch of his beard against the tender flesh of her stomach.

“It’s you. It’s so totally you.”

Killian chuckled at her reply, probably because she sounded like a strung out lunatic, but Emma didn’t care. He was right. She was giving him everything, and she didn’t have to ask if it had ever been like this for him. As much as she told him with her responses he told her with those impossibly blue eyes of his. She’d known this was love already. Even when she was unsure of how to tell him herself she was certain of Killian. His honesty and openness was undeniable.

And so was his prowess over her body right now. _Holy God he was good!_ He situated himself between her legs and explored her sex with his tongue in a way that shattered all her senses. He’d barely begun and she was clinging onto reality, trying to fend off a release.

“I want this, Emma. Give me more.”

His request sounded like a demand with that thick, husky gravel in his voice and Emma shivered under him before caving to his want. She let go, her system flooding with that fantastic, blinding pleasure as she did. Killian meanwhile was far from finished and when her body finally calmed enough he started again, intent on sparking that same raw need though she’d just had one of the best orgasms of her life.

Gripping the sheets with a vice like hold, Emma tried to think of anything but how good this felt. His touch was scorching and yet soft at the same time and when his fingers joined in the fray, filling her as he sucked on her clit Emma gasped into it. Her eyes squeezed shut and though she’d been sure that the string of curse words running through her mind had stayed safely in her head, Killian’s chuckle against her aching sex indicated otherwise.

“That’s a good girl. Tell me what you want Emma. I’ll give you everything you need.”

How she got any words out at all she didn’t know, but she must have expressed her desire for him to keep going and to never stop because he didn’t, setting back to his fervent admirations and sparking another spiral into bliss. When he seemed set to give her more that way though Emma shook her head and pulled him to her. She might love that fantastic mouth of his, but he was not getting all of the fun today. This love went both ways and she was intent on showing him that.

When the power shifted between them and Killian was the one lying back on the bed cursing like a sailor, Emma found a similar sense of joy to the one he’d been high off of before. Reciprocating pleasure with Killian always fed into her own hunger and watching him get closer and closer to the edge as she took him in her mouth made Emma feel sexier and more capable than ever before. She believed him when he called her a ‘bloody siren’ and though she pouted for a second when he denied her the chance to make him lose it like she had, she wasn’t arguing for long.

“Killian!”

She cried out his name when he thrust fully inside her in one motion. Emma was filled completely and again she had to marvel at how perfect this fit was. This feeling didn’t come with just anyone and Emma wondered how could anything possible be this good. How had she lived her whole life so far without him when he just seemed to belong to her in this perfect, destined way?

“I love you, Emma. God I love you.” Emma’s heart clenched at the words but the emotion in her chest bloomed in a beautiful way. It was all too much, yet she could handle it because she had Killian.

“I love you too.” Her words were the final straw for Killian. He used his thumb to press a perfectly pressured swirl against her clit and then increased the pace. It sent Emma falling into release again only for him to follow her straight after.

“So can this be part of the tradition too?”

Emma posed the question a little while later when she was still in Killian’s arms and their heartbeats had finally started to slow to a normal pace again. He’d brought up the idea of them having a ritual and a routine before. She loved to think of the permanence that hinted at, and now that they both knew they loved each other the idea seemed even more intoxicating.

“Aye, love. Friendsgiving should always end this way.” Emma groaned again at the term but he kissed her surely, making her forget about the stupid word.

In the end though, the night didn’t close just like that. There came an instant a little later when both of them decided that typical Thanksgiving tradition of raiding the fridge for leftovers could come a little early, and they ended up back downstairs, curled up together in front of Killian’s new fireplace eating the rest of the beautiful dinner he’d made them all.

And in that moment Emma knew that this truly was the start of life long tradition. They might not have said that yet, but it was understood. Besides, Elsa had mentioned rings before and where that had once alarmed her, Emma didn’t even blink. Whenever it happened she’d be ready, because this love wasn’t one that played by any kind of rules. It just was, and Emma for one was eternally grateful. 

**_Post-Note: So there we have it – a little humor and a dash of shameless smut to round out this story. Thank you all again for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_ **


	6. Part 5

**_A/N: So I am back with another chapter of this story, and it’s about as fluffy and smutty as my loyal readers will expect from me. I didn’t originally anticipate for this AU to give me a means of including all my favorite Boston winter/holiday traditions, but now that I’ve opened that door, I figure it can’t hurt to keep going right? At least not with the cuteness levels I’ve got in mind. I hope you guys like this chapter (which features ice skating, recipe testing, and my general attempt humor) and thanks for reading!_ **

Whoever said writing a cookbook was easier than mastering the perfect Béarnaise was a right liar. Or at least they hadn’t taken into consideration Killian Jones’ desire to excel. Perhaps if he cared less about his name and legacy this wouldn’t be such a daunting task, but as it was, Killian’s tendency towards perfectionism was a constant nag in the back of his mind. He was striving for success above reproach, even if it meant he had to make each recipe a hundred times.

After wondering for a while what he was going to be doing with his life now that he’d made the move to Boston (aside from finding a way to convince Emma that this love between them was never going away), Killian finally settled on a cookbook. It wasn’t an incredibly difficult decision to arrive at, for there wasn’t an agonizingly long list of things a Michelin Star chef was qualified for, but that didn’t mean Killian was as confident as the people around him seemed to be regarding his capabilities.

Liam and Elsa were both thrilled at the prospect (probably because it would keep him happily situated in Boston for a while) and Emma, good and kind and constantly caring as she was, held so much faith in his abilities that his eventual success was a given. Still Emma’s belief in him was nothing compared to the agents and publishing figureheads who had scouted him and then all bid against each other at an alarming rate for the rights to a Killian Jones helmed book.

Once the choice of distributor had been made, the publishers and editor assigned to his team plotted out all kinds of considerations. What would his tone be like? What would be the through line of his recipes? Would he be a storyteller as well as a chef like some had done before him? The list of queries went on and on, and with every addition, Killian found fewer and fewer answers.

There was so much to plan out, and for a while Killian began to feel the pulls of worry. Maybe he was stepping too far out of his comfort zone for this. Perhaps he should find some other source of occupational diversion, but none of the ones open to him could provide the same flexibility of schedule and Killian was adamant that he wanted to waste no time he could spend with Emma.

Running his own kitchen, while safe and understandable to Killian who had a number of year’s experience, would require off-hours and too much time away. So he’d decided to go with plan B, even if it terrified him. At first Killian allowed himself to be overwhelmed by it, but of course it was Emma who made him see that the only real opposition standing in his way was his own uncertainty. 

_“The most important part of this is the part you love most,” Emma said one night when he was near pulling his hair out with stress._

_“And which part would that be, love?” Emma smiled, running her hand across his chest in that way that centered him so profoundly._

_“Well the food of course. Find the food and the rest will come.”_

Even now Killian carried her words with him and they’d sparked a kind of never ceasing energy and drive to accommodate her wish. She inspired him like no one else could and over the past two weeks he’d been cooking any spare moment where he wasn’t with Emma or visiting his brother, Elsa, and his new niece. A rhythm had been formed, and one by one he’d found signature dishes that he was confident in and desirous to include in the compilation.

It only took a matter of days however for Killian to realize that utilizing his state of the art kitchen at home wouldn’t be enough. He needed taste testers, and much as he loved cooking for Emma, she’d begun to insist that she might actually expire if force-fed many more variations for her opinion. Instead then, Killian moved his operation to _Arendelle_ , convincing Liam and Elsa to let him run point for their lunch seating.

It was the perfect set up, because Killian had something to do during the day, and he could be available to Emma when her workday was finished. And it was practically guaranteed that he would see her, for they’d been nearly always together since Thanksgiving, with Emma spending more nights at his home than she did her own. It was the most natural thing in the world to have Emma with him there, now all he needed was to finish this blasted book and make her see that it wasn’t too soon for them to make her spending time there a permanent part of their lives.

“Not that I’m complaining, but you do realize I’m back right? There’s no need for you to be prepping every last thing on the menu.”

Killian heard the teasing intone of Robin Locksley’s words but he put them aside, not willing to respond to them. Killian had known Robin a long time, even before Elsa and Liam hired him when they launched _Arendelle_ , and Robin was nothing if not good-natured. His propensity for jest never pushed past kindness, but Killian had noticed Robin was doing much more of it since securing his own happiness in the form of marriage to a woman he loved.

“There’s no better means to test these dishes out than on a willing audience, Locksley. Besides, you should be thanking me. I’ve gone and run the whole lunch service to perfection so you can bring lunch to your new bride every day.”

“True. Very, very true.” 

Robin grinned as he no doubt thought to himself about Regina, who Killian had met only once. The woman seemed a bit austere, and she carried a coolness around her that was categorically opposed to Robin’s openness, but still they seemed to work together. Despite their differences, Killian wished them a long, happy life together.

Robin’s mention of Killian’s working did, however, draw Killian’s attention to the clock along the wall. It was nearly five, and that meant he should be getting on his way. The dinner service would be starting soon, and more than that Emma would be getting out of work. If he got moving quickly enough he could probably catch her there and convince her to go out with him somewhere.

“Okay, maybe it was a mistake to tell you I couldn’t taste test anymore, because whatever you’ve made smells fantastic.” Killian’s eyes flicked to the doorway of the kitchen and there, smiling with a mischievous light gleaming in her eyes, was Emma as if he’d willed her into appearing from his own need to see her.

“Don’t tell him that or I’ll be back to full time hours, and I am so liking the reprieve.” Emma laughed at Robin’s words and nodded to him in a sign of hello before turning her attention back to Killian.

“I thought you had work today, love.”

“I did, but I snuck out a little early. See my boyfriend is kind of caught up in this project he’s working on and he needs a break. A night away from a kitchen will do him some good.”

“Not sure if you’ll be able to swing that one. He’s been a mad man all day in that groove of his, but he came up with three must-have dishes so there’s that.” Emma smiled at Robin’s intel and took Killian’s hand in hers.

“Think you can handle stepping away for a while, Jones?” Killian smiled.

“Will you be with me?” Emma nodded. “Then there’s not a doubt in my mind that I can.”

“Good.” From there Emma instructed Killian to grab his things and they were outside braving the cold of a Boston December in minutes. 

The wind chill left something to be desired, but as he walked with Emma’s hand in his, Killian felt a profound warmth coursing through him. He noticed that she was leading him towards the Commons, which was very close to _Arendelle_ , and he wondered at her line of thinking. It was already dark out thanks to daylight savings time and their approach to the shortest day of the year, but Emma’s face held nothing but excitement.

“Any chance you’ll tell me where we’re going, Swan?” Emma shook her head.

“I think this one’s better left a surprise, but don’t worry, we’re almost there.”

Killian liked to see Emma this way. Her enthusiasm for whatever lay in store made her look incredibly alive and she was more than stunning in this moment with the beanie hat covering her head as her golden locks were kicked up by the slight breeze. Her face as red from the cold already, but she didn’t seem to notice, and Killian didn’t want to do anything but look at her. Yet if he allowed himself to follow that inclination he’d trip and ruin the moment, and then where would they be?

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination in the heart of the park that boasted a subtle sign reading _‘Boston Frog Pond.’_ In actuality it was a skating rink and though there were big overhead lights and Christmas adornments in the trees surrounding them, the most notable element of the scene before them was that the rink was empty. No one else was there excepting one attendant standing before a ‘closed’ sign. Killian half expected Emma to be disappointed but instead she waved at the man holding the line.

“Hey Gus. Thanks so much for doing this.” Gus’ eyes lit up when he saw Emma and he shook his head.

“No problem. Anything for you Emma, you know that. This the guy?” Gus sized Killian up for a moment, but Killian could tell his protective tendency didn’t come from an attraction to Emma, just some sort of strong bond.

“This is my boyfriend, Killian. Killian this is Gus.” They shook hands and before Killian could ask how they were acquainted Gus filled in.

“Emma was the social worker in my cousin’s case a few years ago and she made sure she got placed with my grandma even when it didn’t look like that would happen. She never stopped fighting for our family. She was like our own personal guardian angel.”

Emma blushed at the compliment but Killian readily agreed. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest to know Emma would advocate for children who already had good families to go to. Emma was an excellent judge of character who wanted to see every child given the chance to not only survive, but to thrive as well.

“I just dodged around a bit of red tape that’s all.” Gus grinned and waved at the rink.

“I’m just glad I got the chance to do the same for you. It’ll never be enough to say thank you, but the rink is yours for the next hour and I got that playlist you wanted too.” Emma grinned and thanked Gus who showed them to the skate stand and then left them to their own devices.

“I probably should have asked if you skated before we got all of this on,” Emma said a while later, smiling at Killian. 

“It’s been some time since I last had the chance, but I’m confident I’ll manage.” Emma’s brow rose at the same time that a smirk appeared on her lips.

“Are you sure? We could always ask Gus for some of those milk crates little kids use. I hear they are good for balance.”

Killian stepped onto the ice and found that it was just like riding a bicycle. His first few steps were a little shaky, but then it all came flooding back to him. In a matter of seconds he was going backwards and moving with real agility, leaving Emma gawking at him openly. Her reaction was priceless and her earlier joke long forgotten in the face of his rather sizeable ability.

“Have I mentioned Liam and I grew up near a similar place ourselves?” Emma shook her head even as she accepted his outstretched hand. 

She was a vision out here, completely graceful even if she lacked the same showiness he’d given way to in the hopes of impressing her, and when the music came on a moment later her movements began to take on a dance-like quality. Emma was all smooth lines and quiet charm and though he knew she’d planned all of this in the hopes of distracting him from his workaholic tendencies, it was her presence over anything else that removed every last drop of stress from him.

“Is there anything you’re not excellent at?” She asked after a few turns about the ‘pond.’

“Aye, love, many things.” Emma tilted her head, looking at him skeptically.

“Name one.” Killian pretended to ponder the question, knowing full well there were countless skills he could name. Instead he went for a laugh instead.

“You know that game connect four? I’m absolute rubbish when it comes to that. Never can see five steps ahead like some people can.” Emma laughed hard at that. She hadn’t been expecting that one.

“Sounds like a life long struggle. How did you ever manage to get past such a failing?”

“Sheer determination.” 

More laughter ensued, but eventually the jokes gave way to conversations about both of their days. Emma had managed to achieve some goals she’d been working towards, placing a few of their kids in better homes that would hopefully turn to adoptions. There were stressors too, but if Killian had learned anything about Emma in their time together it was that Emma didn’t let the bad drag her down. Instead she fought tooth and nail to get herself, and the children in her charge through it.

Emma also asked more about his day and he told her that Robin was right. He’d managed to find three more recipes to add to his book, giving him about half of what he needed for the manuscript so far. This left Emma monumentally impressed seeing as his due date from the publishers was the end of April.

“If you finish the book this quickly…”

“Yes love?” Killian asked, curious to know where she was going with this. Suddenly there was a look of doubt in her eyes and he wanted to see it eradicated.

“It’s nothing. Just when you go back to working in a kitchen I’ll see less of you, that’s all.”

When he realized the cause of concern stemmed from Emma’s worrying of more separation between them, Killian knew he had to correct her assumption. He spun around, leading Emma towards his embrace. Out here on skates they couldn’t get as close as he wanted, but it was enough to be inches from her and to reach his hand out to set a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. He could see the lingering puff of her breathy exhale in the cold at the contact when his fingers brushed against her ear and it consumed him, just as everything Emma did was prone to doing.

“That’s not happening, love. I happen to think we’re already flirting with not enough time.” Emma looked surprised.

“You do?”

“Aye, and even if I don’t know what my next steps would be, they certainly would never take me away from you, Emma. I don’t think there’s a force in the Universe powerful enough for that.”

The smile that appeared when he said that outshone everything else, even the brightest of lights surrounding them, but Emma decided to reply without words. Instead she pulled him down, carefully enough not to have them toppling over but with enough feeling to take his breath away for a kiss right there in the center of the rink. With the gesture she showed Killian that as big as his proclamations were, Emma wasn’t running from them. She embraced the intensity of his feelings, and Killian knew deep in his heart that she felt the same way.

“Mommy, they’re kissing an awful lot.”

Emma pulled back at the unexpected voice and she nearly lost her balance but Killian managed to help her steady herself. Then they turned to see the source of the observation, finding a small girl of no more than five or so using one of the milk crates Emma had mentioned earlier. Since the rink was also filling with other people, Killian believed their hour must be up, though he couldn’t imagine how. It felt like mere minutes had been spent in Emma’s company. Where had all the time gone?

“Sarah honey, leave them be. Sorry about that. She’s at that age where everything’s up for commentary.” The girl’s mother’s apology wasn’t necessary, but Killian and Emma accepted it nonetheless.

“Do you two love each other? Mommy says kisses are for when you love each other.”

“Sarah!” Emma laughed against Killian’s chest and he felt the reverberations even as he gave a reply.

“Aye, lass, we do.”

The little girl smiled and then, in the way that five-year-olds were prone to do, she just dismissed them and their attachment to try her hand at skating with her crates in front of her. Her mother gave them one more apologetic look before chasing after her and leaving Emma and Killian alone again even while they were surrounded by other people.

“Guess our love wasn’t so interesting after all,” Emma joked. 

“On the contrary. There are few things in the world more spectacular than what we’ve found.”

The look in Emma’s eyes when he said that was nearly enough to make him beg for her thoughts on the matter. He knew of course that she loved him, but did she realize that he wasn’t just loving for the moment but in a forever kind of way? He hoped she did - Gods did he hope she did.

Before he could inquire further or hear her reply though, Killian noticed a shiver that gripped his Swan and a slight tremor in her hands. She was cold, and she had every reason to be. It was freezing out here, and not Will Scarlet or Belle French level freezing. This was a real, true winter chill and they should get out of it now. Killian asked her to come back to his place for cocoa and Emma agreed that she would with a dazzling smile leaving him with hope that their simple way of warming up might just turn to so much more.

…………….

To say that Emma was surprised when they arrived back at Killian’s townhouse and he _actually_ set about making her cocoa was an understatement. Maybe she’d been hasty in assuming, but the gleam in his eyes and the slight tautness of his tone before when he promised to warm her up felt like an innuendo for something a little less innocent than actually dolloping whipped cream and sprinkling cinnamon on a steaming cup of home made hot chocolate. Still Killian was adamant and before she’d so much as closed the door behind them he was off to the kitchen to get it ready. 

Watching from the doorway of the kitchen as she pulled off each layer from her hat and scarf to the jacket and sweater underneath, Emma felt herself growing warmer in spite of her lighter apparel. That was because Killian’s attentiveness always had this way of overwhelming her. No one had ever cared for her like this, and there was no denying the genuine concern in his eyes. He made the sweet drink in record time, and Emma could see he’d gotten the proportions correct, right down to the slightest dusting on top making the stark white of the cream just the right shade of chestnut brown. 

“Here we are, love. That’ll set the cold to right.” 

Emma didn’t know what to do in the face of this sweet sincerity. Should she tell him that the shivers he’d witnessed before had nothing to do with the weather and everything to do with him? Or did she let him fawn over her a bit more, making her feel like the most special person in the world in the process?

Emma sided in the end with the latter, but just as she was about to take a sip and set his mind at ease, Killian moved around, wrapping her up in his embrace from behind under the actual guise of warming her up. Her mug froze, suspended in midair on the way to her mouth and Killian took notice.

“Something wrong, Swan?” 

Emma shook her head and proceeded to take a sip. She closed her eyes and sighed at how good it was. She might be somewhat of an expert when it came to cocoa, but she was also dating a man who had mastered flavor. The original mix she’d been using for years was nearly perfect, but Emma could never get it to taste just like this when she tried to make it on her own now. Killian added something different, and every time she tried to get it out of him he told her it was top secret. She’d just have to keep coming to him to get her fix, and honestly she was fine with that.

“So, how is it?” 

“It’s perfect, but it’s not exactly what I had in mind…” Killian’s brow furrowed as Emma placed the cup down and turned around in his embrace, her hand moving across his chest lightly.

“Is this one of those cocoa or coffee quandaries again? I can make you something else love -,” Emma’s gaze flicked down from Killian’s earnest blue eyes to his lips as he was talking about doing more for her. Only when she wet her own did his words die away. 

“See when you said cocoa I assumed it was code for _other_ things that might get us warmed up.” His hands tightened around her and Emma knew he was finally catching on, and that he was on his way to matching her level of desire stroke for stroke.

“Other things?” Emma smiled at the way his voice had gone tight, a tell tale sign that he was barely holding to his control.

“Mhmm. Here I was thinking you were going to… I don’t know… show me that shower of yours again or -,” 

Killian halted her thought with a demanding kiss that completely evaporated all deliberations on changing location. Instead Emma arched against him, her hands coming up around his neck as her fingers twined through the hair at the base of his head. He tasted better than the cocoa but the whisper of that sweetness still remained. Emma needed more and she was just about to take it when he pulled back.

“I’ve no wish to ever deny you anything, love. You came here with a fantasy in mind and I intend to make it real.” Emma swallowed harshly at that but she followed him quickly up the stairs and into the master bathroom where the shower sent from heaven itself was waiting for them.

With a precision that bordered on art, Killian managed to strip away every last piece of his clothing as Emma took him in. She did not possess the same command over herself, but no one would ever know given the look of hunger in his eyes. Killian stared at her like she was some sort of precious gift and honestly she loved it. She never wanted to be without this feeling as long as she lived.

“You’re shivering again, love.” Emma laughed but it sounded almost choked out as he pulled her under the tantalizingly warm spray with him.

“Really? I feel like I’m on fire.”

The grin he flashed her way at her admission only added to that sensation, but it was the coupling of his hands on her and the steady stream of water that fully pushed her forward. Emma closed her eyes for a moment, luxuriating in the steam and the way the water felt gliding through her hair and against her skin. When she opened her eyes Killian was watching her. The hunger remained, but there was also so much more. She felt caught up in him and she never wanted to escape.

“What?” The question was almost redundant. His face said a thousand things at once. He wanted her, he loved her, Emma knew that and still his reply set off an ache in her chest.

“You’re impossible Emma. I feel like I’ve dreamed you up every time I see you, but somehow you’re real.” 

The praise and adulation from anyone else would feel exaggerated. Before Killian, Emma never would give credence to words like this, writing them off as an admittedly good line, but a line nonetheless. Now, however, she trusted that as remarkable as it was, Killian truly believed that. He saw her in a light she didn’t fully understand, but she hoped would never change.

Without any other kind of reply Emma pulled him to her and kissed him. Killian’s words were beautiful and raw and powerful but right now she wanted action. She wanted to feel every hard line of his body against hers and she wanted him teetering at the edge just like she was. They could save soft and loving for later, right now there was only passion and a search for pleasure. With a nip at his bottom lip, Emma elicited a like mentality in Killian who then took control, boxing her in against the tile of the wall.

“A man can only handle so much teasing, Swan.” She shivered, both from the coolness of the surface behind her and the rippling authority in his voice. Killian was always hot, but like this he was scorching, and completely irresistible.

“So stop teasing.”

Killian huffed out an incomprehensible reply, not because he wasn’t articulate, but because Emma was so immersed in sensation she couldn’t focus on his words. His mouth then moved to kiss along her neck until he landed at the spot he’d found what felt like forever ago that pushed her towards insanity. There was nothing gentle in the nip he dropped there, but he soothed it away with his tongue a second later. Emma jumped at the contact, and it only brought them closer together. Her fingers clutched at him in an attempt to gain some kind of purchase, and she hardly noticed that it must feel like a scratch until he growled aloud. 

“Tell me you want this, Emma.” His demand cut through her racing thoughts and the harsh pounding of her heart. One of his hands was at her breast, tracing a dizzying design in a maddening way. 

“I do.” The words pulled another growl from him and she couldn’t tell why until a stray thought about other scenarios where people said ‘I do’ flashed through her mind. At the thought of weddings she felt her own need grow.

“And you’re mine, Emma. Just as I’m yours.” She nodded.

“I’m yours." 

The relief in his features was palpable, but Emma didn’t have time to think about that. Instead she watched him kneel before her and his hands took over her motions where she couldn’t. She was paralyzed by wanting what she knew was coming next. Killian dropped rough kisses down her body until he positioned her just where he wanted her and he rewarded her compliance with a long, low, lick against her sex.

“Oh God!” He moved back and grinned and Emma knew – she just knew – some ridiculously cocky statement was coming. Of course he proved her right.

“It’s Killian, love. God has nothing to do with it.” Emma was about to roll her eyes but instead she closed hers as his mouth made contact again and her hands ran through his hair, keeping him exactly where he needed her.

True to his word, this was nothing close to teasing. Emma couldn’t remember ever falling apart so quickly, but with Killian the attraction was always like that. He had some kind of command over her body, and every nip and suck and lick set the springs of need spiraling closer and closer to the surface until she was lost in that perfect state of bliss, calling out his name as she went. 

“There’s nothing that can compare to watching you come apart like that, love.” His words when he’d returned to eye level made Emma blink through the lingering loveliness of that climax.

“Nothing?” His fingers combed through her now wet hair as his thumb brushed across her cheek.

“Hell, I hardly know. You’ve got me all tangled up inside. Somehow every moment is better than the last.”

She smiled at that before pulling him in for a kiss and tasting herself on him. She was determined to show Killian exactly how much _better_ it could be when it wasn’t just her getting satisfaction. Emma took his hard length in hand and he cursed at her grip on him, letting her take the lead for only a handful of seconds before pulling back and insisting he needed more.

The next thing she knew, his hands were on her ass lifting her up to an almost hidden seat built into the wall. Emma needed to make a note to thank whoever designed this shower, because damn it felt so good when he thrust inside to fill her completely. That feeling only compounded with the hard, fast rhythm he set until she was falling apart and he was following her into release. 

The haze of that climax clung to both of them for a moment until they actually washed up. This was slow and relaxed and felt completely normal. Emma imagined spending a lot of cold nights and early mornings this way and Killian caught her blushing at her internal planning for the future when they stepped out and she wrapped herself in a towel. He didn’t say anything though, not until she made a comment about how much stuff she’d mistakenly left behind while she was getting dressed. Emma meant it as a joke, but Killian didn’t take it that way.

“From where I’m standing you’ve yet to leave enough here, love.”

“So you’re saying you have a drawer for me here or something?” She asked, watching him smile when she sent him one of her own.

“Or something.” He then proceeded to show her that he had not one, not two, but three drawers and most of the closet open.

Killian insisted that all of that space was hers to use if she so wished and Emma had to accept. He wouldn’t hear any opposition, not that she really wanted to give him any. She liked the idea of bringing things here. Hell, she almost wondered if there was any point in re-upping her lease in January, but that was moving too fast right? 

“We’re on a timetable all our own. Emma. Don’t compare us to what should be. We’re different.” He’d spoken allowed an answer to her silent worries and she smiled. 

“Like _good_ different, or weird, ‘no other word for the strangeness’ different?” Killian laughed and stepped toward her again, his hand running over her cheek.

“The best kind of different, love.” Emma kissed him lightly, telling him how much she liked that answer before diverting their evening in a different direction. 

“You know what I could really go for right about now?” Killian grinned.

“Grilled cheese and onion rings?” Emma’s jaw dropped at the uncanny guess.

“Oh my God you _are_ a mind reader!” He laughed again.

“No love, you’re merely an open book. But come on, let’s get moving.”

“What’s the rush?” She asked playfully.

“The sooner we gather your means of sustenance, the sooner I get you back here.” That was an excellent point on his part, and without further ado, they got geared up for a trip to Granny’s before coming back to a night filled with similarly fantastic moments.

**_Post-Note: So I just have to say that as unexpected as this AU was for me when I started it, it truly did give me a much-needed outlet for cuteness and shameless smut. There are a couple of more chapters coming, so definitely more fluff on the horizon. Anyway thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all have a good rest of your day!_ **


	7. Part Six

**_A/N: Hello all. This installment of ‘One Part Me (One Part You)’ includes some cute CS domesticity. I could pretend I’m not eternally bitter about my lack of this on the show but why bother? Instead I’m taking all that resentment and translating it into this fluffy chapter that features holiday cookies, a bit of smut, and a talk about the future and kids because why not? This story is all about instant gratification, so let’s just do this. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!_ **

As far as weekend plans went, there weren’t very many scenarios to Emma that outweighed a good old-fashioned lazy day in. This time of year especially, with the crisp chill outside and the minimum daylight hours it felt like the perfect time to wear something cozy, commandeer a warm blanket, and just relax. 

December, Emma was convinced, was created for introverts, and though she had her friends and the ability to go out and have fun with the best of them Emma also loved these quieter moments. This year, however, the best part of the quiet was that it didn’t mean she was necessarily alone. She could read or vedge out in front of the TV binging holiday movies just as easily at Killian’s as she could at home, and since he was adamant that he’d prefer seeing her whenever he could, she found herself doing a fair amount of that.

These visits had become so frequent, in fact, that sometimes Emma lost sight of the reality that she wasn’t _actually_ living here. This place was starting to feel like home and she was a part of making it that way. Emma had helped Killian with all of his holiday decorating (even though she didn’t make a big display at her own apartment), and when she was at home she often missed the big to-do that remained here in her absence.

She also gave Killian advice when he asked for it about certain things that he was thinking of changing. Every time he then respected her opinion as if she was some sort of authority for this place instead of just the visiting girlfriend. But mostly Emma just loved the feeling that came when she was in this house with Killian. It felt natural to be here in this space with this man, to the point where at times she had to scale back from getting too comfortable.

Even that was a delicate process though because there was no one more interested in her feeling safe and welcome here than Killian. Any signs she gave of being happy he always followed as if he had a sixth sense on deciphering Emma’s thoughts exactly. Half the time Emma wondered if he even wanted her to leave at all because every time she did go home he seemed to really hate it. That in turn confused Emma too because she wasn’t exactly a fan of leaving. This all then begged the question of whether she should even bother going at all.

“An interesting read, love?”

Killian’s question from across the kitchen pulled Emma from her personal considerations and she looked back down to her kindle. The truth was she’d barely put two sentences together since she took up this perch on a stool at the counter. She’d been too wrapped up in her own internal dialogue to really give the book much thought. Instead of getting into details on that, however, Emma made a sound of confirmation that Killian grinned at. If he saw through her fib he didn’t say anything, merely turning back to the task in front of him. This gave Emma the chance to take him in again without being too obvious and she couldn’t fight off the smile that came when she did.

With every passing day Emma found herself learning more and more about what made Killian the man he was. It was fascinating and endearing and at every turn she found herself pleasantly surprised in a multitude of ways. One definite fact she’d learned though was that Killian was competitive.

Emma understood that was an absolute necessity in his line of work. In order to achieve the monumental success he’d managed so far in his career, a healthy dose of competition was needed and it had certainly paid off, but sometimes this affinity for competing flowed into the rest of his life as well. That had been on display during the Thanksgiving soccer game (though in a good way that enabled the kids to get excited too) and it was apparent now in a rather different context.

“I think we’ve finally nailed it, love, but I’ll need your feedback.” 

Emma hopped off of the stool and moved towards him at the comment. She was eager to find that Killian meant it this time because she’d already heard that same phrase at multiple instances over the last twenty-four hours. He’d been certain of success only for something to always change at the last possible second but it was impossible to argue with him, not when he looked like this, utterly determined and sporting a few smudges of flour on his face and arms as well as the apron she’d insisted he wear.

By ‘it’ Killian was referring to an ultimate, flawless, Christmas cookie recipe. Emma mentioned casually two days ago that the youth home always had an unofficial competition each year amongst the staff of who could make the best cookies. The kids voted in a blind tasting and the winner got nothing more and nothing less than bragging right for a year. That was it; there was no Michelin Star or James Beard Award up for grabs, just one year of being the reigning champ of the Little Journeyers cookie contest.

Up to this point, Emma had never won. She came close every season, but someone else always snuck just past her for the first position. It never really mattered to Emma because she and all the kids got the consolation prize of the sugar and sweetness cookies always brought, but Killian was adamant that this was her year. She would be victorious if he had anything to say about it.

Now _technically_ , Emma had to be the one to make these cookies and she’d imparted that rule on to Killian, but her boyfriend reasoned that it was possible for him to help her finesse a recipe. As long as he took special care to catalogue precise measurements, Emma could recreate his imaginings (many of which had her flavor input as well), on her own with him merely watching and it would still be within the confines of the rules.

When Emma hesitated at that proposal, Killian continued on with more of the same logic. For one thing she’d be helping him master a segment of cooking he’d never really conquered yet, and for the other his efforts would keep Emma from getting fatigued with what he called the ‘grunt work.’ Emma finally agreed originally thinking that since Killian was so talented he’d stumble upon the perfect recipe early.

Boy had she been wrong on that. Not about him finding a perfect recipe because he had. Just today alone Emma tasted batch after batch of all sorts of varieties of the sinfully sweet treats that were to die for, but even her grand accolades and genuine praise wasn’t enough to convince Killian. Something was missing and he wasn’t going to rest easy until he figured it out.

In the meantime Emma was hardly complaining. Obviously there were far worse problems to face in this world than an abundance of cookie dough to test. She was also going to be heralded as a hero when she got rid of some of this excess by giving it to her friends and neighbors. But more than that, Emma was really and truly enjoying herself. Because even if Killian was slightly neurotic with needing to get these just right, he was completely adorable about it and enabling other holiday traditions at the same time.

Christmas music was a go and in Killian’s townhouse there was a sound system that put anything Emma could ever achieve at home to shame. She also had a cup of cocoa made to perfection courtesy of Killian’s secret ingredient. In theory she was reading instead of daydreaming, but either way it was the best kind of way to spend a weekend. It was domestic and completely different than anything Emma had ever known. Yet it felt like the holiday season, and Emma always struggled with finding that feeling ever since she was a kid.

Not having a family of her own meant jumping around from home to home and never really feeling like she fit in. Emma never managed to find annual traditions for any of the big holidays because she didn’t have a sense of permanence. She eventually found her friends who gave her a place to belong, but even that was different because Emma knew that someday things would change.

Over the past few years Emma questioned her own ability to find love that could really fill the empty spaces in her life, but she never doubted that her friends would find such happiness. All of them trusted more easily than Emma did and it was just a matter of time before someone came and swept them off their feet. They’d get married, have their own families, and somehow Emma would be on the fringes again. At best she’d be the cool Aunt, at worst she’d be the sad spinster.

That fear that Emma sometimes fell victim to, however, had lost a lot of its impact. Since meeting Killian Emma believed there might be more of a chance than she once realized for her getting a similarly happy ending. The thought made her warm considerably and she tried to keep the line of her thoughts undetected but to no avail. Killian immediately noticed her blush and he smiled, kissing her lightly before pulling back and offering a spoon full of the dough before them.

“Now, don’t go easy on me love. If there’s criticism I can take it.” Emma rolled her eyes even as she smiled.

“Have I criticized a single thing you’ve made yet?” Killian shook her head. “Right, because you’ve got this magical inability to mess food up. This is going to be great.”

“Humor me, love.”

Emma did just that and tasted the sugar cookie that Killian had put an elevated spin on. He named a range of high-end ingredients he’d added into play but Emma forget all of them in this moment. The second her tongue made contact she was hooked and she groaned aloud. Somehow he’d done it. He’d managed to blow all of the other cookies out of the water even when all of them were better than anything Emma had tasted before.

“So?”

“I don’t think I can allow you to bake those…” Killian’s face fell and Emma continued on. “Because I’m eating all of this right here right now.” 

“You know I hate to deny you, Swan, but you will get sick off a whole bowl of this.” Emma pretended to consider if it was worth the risk but finally caved, knowing he was right. The last thing she needed was any sort of food poisoning, especially from cookies this good.

“Fine. But when you bake them I call dibs on all of them.”

“I can’t even procure _one_ from you, love?”

Killian’s hands were on her in that moment and his voice had dipped low to that tone that always made her pulse pick up. Damn him and his constant underlying hotness. Killian might claim she was the one with all the influence in this relationship but he was dead wrong. No one else had a sway over her emotions and her wants like he did.

“I could probably be convinced. But it would take a really good argument.”

“There are so many things I could say to that, it’s impossible to choose.” 

Emma knew he was right. She’d set herself up for a host of innuendo but instead of waiting around to see what he’d decide on, she dipped her finger into the batter and offered him some, watching the flare of desire that darkened his eyes as she did.

“You’d surrender so soon?” Emma chuckled at his cocky grin. 

“If you taste this you’ll understand why I will be so headstrong about hogging it all in cookie form. How do you do that by the way?” 

“Do what?”

“Make something so good without even tasting it?”

“Instinct. And a good amount of luck.”

Emma was about to reply to that when he slowly and seductively licked off the dough that she’d been holding out for him. It flooded her system with a startling sense of hunger and it was impossible not to imagine that skilled tongue of his doing a variety of other things all designed to bring her pleasure. Yet before she could convince him to engage in those kinds of fantasies, Emma watched as Killian’s own clear arousal waivered slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I still get the sense that there’s something not quite right.” 

“No way! Absolutely not!” Emma took the bowl right from under him and the piece of paper that he’d written all the exact measurements on. He reached for them but she retreated, maintaining distance so he couldn’t get them back.

“Emma -,” 

“Nope. These are perfect. Like _perfect_ perfect, and I am not letting you mess with them anymore. You want to make more cookies? Go for it. But these are going to win me those bragging rights. Hands down, no way around it.” Killian looked sincerely in need of reassurance but her defiance and her protectiveness over the bowl eventually thawed away his doubt bringing back that slightly lopsided smile she loved.

“You’re certain?” Emma made a motion to cross her heart and his grin widened.

“Killian, I swear this right here is the holiday cookie to beat all other holiday cookies.” Killian moved forward and took a bit more from the bowl to taste, considering in a serious and professional way. Somehow his intensity, even if it was crazy, only made her love him more.

“I think you’re right. But maybe I should just -,” Emma bit back a groan and sprung into action, putting the bowl back on the counter and bringing her hand to his chest as she stepped into his arms.

“No buts. This is seriously a miracle of a cookie. It’s a cookie to share with our kids, and they’ll tell their kids and so on and so forth until someone finally sells out and capitalizes on the secret formula so the whole world can try them. These are big money, household name cookies, Killian, trust me.” 

Emma expected maybe a touch more resistance on Killian’s end or perhaps a caving into laughter, but not this curious look that was simultaneously passionate and hopeful. His hands came to hold her during her profession and they held onto her tight but it was his eyes that held her spellbound. The blue was unwavering and captivating but still she was at a loss.

“What, what did I say?”

“You said _our_ kids.” His voice rumbled out the words and it took her a second to understand him but when she did she started to panic.

_Oh fuck!_

…………

The charming reassurances that Emma was inundating him with were almost lost as soon as she said those fateful words: ‘our kids.’ It was nearly impossible to make out the light hearted humor Emma put forth after that, not when she’d shifted the world around him so profoundly with just one hint of future togetherness. 

Whether Emma meant to let slip her idea them having kids together or not she’d done it, and for someone like Killian who was looking for a sign that the future he wanted could come sooner than might be deemed strictly customary, this was a fantastic moment. His heart hammered loudly in his ears and his whole body was filled with a need to hear her say it again.

“What, what did I say?” 

Emma looked concerned as if she’d done something wrong when it was in fact the opposite. Nothing had ever felt more right, other than perhaps the moment when she said ‘I love you’ to him and he got the chance to express his feelings in return. The knowledge that she had imagined a future for them, one with kids and a family… it fed this part of Killian that for so long went unnourished.

He’d been a workaholic chef with little ambition outside of his professional life until the day he met Emma. Now his dreams were spanning a whole host of areas, all because of this woman and her unsuspected ability to completely consume him.

Emma made everything better; she made things truly worth doing and seeing and experiencing. For the first time in Killian’s life there was a real payoff for his actions, a sense of happiness more than mere achievement. He was only just getting used to that power that she wielded, and with this small, unanticipated statement she’d demonstrated all over again just how important she was to him and to his hopes for a fully happy future.

“You said _our_ kids.”

Killian barely recognized his voice as he said the words, but if anything could pull him from the fog of his own pleasure it was Emma’s face. For the first time in a long time he saw a real fear in her eyes. She was panicking, second-guessing this beautiful gift she’d just given him and he couldn’t have that. So instead of letting her stew in her worry, he closed the distance between them and kissed her surely and without any hesitation. 

Before either of them could begin to doubt the merits of this moment, Emma melted into his embrace and then started to silently plead for more. She pulled him closer, arching into him and meeting him beat by beat in their kiss. Whatever anxieties she had she was transferring into this and he would take every ounce of it and wipe it away with his love for her. Killian was determined to make her see that he wanted this, that he wanted her, with every fiber of his being and more.

When they finally parted and their breathing came out ragged from the exertion and the continued need between them, Killian had a choice to make. Take her now and dive headfirst into showing her how he felt, or appeal to her with words that might try and convince her that this was exactly right. They weren’t on the same trajectory as ordinary people. How could they be when what they’d found together was in a realm all it’s own? 

With his mind made up, Killian brushed a strand of her hair that had slipped between them behind her ear, taking a moment to let every last shiver of anticipation and flush against her creamy skin take hold of him. He was a man dedicated to details in his work, but his study of Emma made all of that seem tame. He’d never know enough about what made his lovely Swan the way she was, but he was trying and he’d try every day for the rest of his life if she only gave him the chance.

“I love you.”

His words made Emma close her eyes and he could see the relief in the action but he needed more. He wanted to see her in full when he told her everything and so he waited for her eyes to pop open again as his thumb traced the corner of her mouth. When she complied with his silent entreaty he soldiered on.

“There is nothing in my life that has ever made more sense to me than this, Emma. What we have, what I’ve found by knowing you and loving you, it so far surpasses anything else in the world to me. I haven’t wanted to frighten you off, but I can’t see a future without you Emma, and frankly I don’t want to. I want to make plans, I want to find our way to that, and I want to get there sooner rather than later.”

“You do?” Emma’s question was squeaked out with a strange inflection but Killian only smiled.

“Aye, love. So the only question is did you mean it, Emma?” She blinked at him before replying with a joke in that way that spoke to her feistiness and strength all at once. 

“You mean about the cookies? Yeah I meant it. They’re sublime. You could have people saying ‘Betty Crocker who?’ that’s how good they are.”

Killian couldn’t fight off the want to kiss her so he gave in instead but he denied them both the more they were after. Her hands curled into his shirt in tight fists holding him to her but still he pulled back, wanting to hear once and for all what she wanted.

“I think about it a lot.”

“Think about what, love?”

“The future, a future with me and you together I mean.” Killian hummed out a sound of approval that was natural and instinctive almost like a purr.

“And what does this future look like, Emma?” She smiled and now it was her turn to raise her hand to cup his cheek. She searched his eyes and Killian knew she could see him in full. He wasn’t trying to hide but there was a moment of connection where he knew that Emma had everything and that she finally understood.

“It’s happy because we’re together, always.” 

That last word sealed everything for Killian. He could stand there and wait until she was ready to completely reiterate the sentiment of them having kids or getting married, but instead he drew a different path, one that would settle even a little bit of this simmering, coiling pressure inside of him. He needed to ground himself in Emma, in every part of this thing between them, and the easiest way to do that was simple – by getting her in bed and making love to her.

Killian began maneuvering them out of the kitchen only for Emma to pull back. He was about to question her reluctance to go when she reminded him of one rather important detail. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Killian wracked his brain trying to think of anything that he could possibly forget. He had Emma and that was all that mattered in the end. Then it hit him when her eyes traced back to the kitchen counter. The cookies. Right.

“What would I do without you, Swan?” Emma blushed at the off the cuff comment and as soon as Killian put the dough back in the fridge he took her hand again. “Truth is I have no intention of finding out.”

Her smile returned at that and soon enough they’d made their way back upstairs, both of them eager to reduce the space between them. Somehow they’d spent all day together and it still didn’t feel like enough to Killian. He’d been craving such domestic displays with Emma since they first met and now that they were here he was nothing but glad for it.

All through the morning and the afternoon Killian experimented with these recipes hoping to gain Emma’s favor but as time went on he found himself increasingly distracted by Emma’s sense of perfect calm. Killian realized as he was baking that he’d never seen her truly worried in all their time together, never seen her close to running despite the past she described to him. And any time their eyes met throughout the day it was all smiles and easy affection between them. In short today had been bloody perfect and Killian was willing to do anything to keep this going.

“I know that look.”

Emma’s comment pulled Killian from his racing thoughts. Her sultry tone set his skin tingling and though he had his hands on her and held her close he still needed more. He set about stripping away some of the clothes between them and it was a difficult task to not only take in her radiance but to continue this bit of banter as well. 

“I’ve a look about me, do I?” she smiled and it packed all the punch of all her thoughtful, warm looks that she sent his way. 

“ _Mhmm_. One that tells me you’re in a very _giving_ mood.” 

Killian had a witty reply in mind but it didn’t come out as controlled as he hoped thanks to Emma moving her hand down his chest and then toying with the button of his jeans and unzipping his fly with deft precision. The suspense was killing him and yet he lived for these moments with Emma where she took the reins with ease.

“Well it is that time of year, love.”

Emma chuckled at the joke, no doubt taking in the way she’d swayed things into her territory now. She removed the final scraps of clothing that remained on her body, revealing every last piece of her to his eyes and it was work not to let his jaw drop. Every damn time she took his breath away and every time they came together he wondered how he’d ever gotten this lucky.

“So what? Come December 26th everything changes? You’re suddenly a selfish guy all of a sudden?” Killian growled at the thought before maneuvering Emma to the bed.

“Not a chance.”

Emma laughed again but it turned into a thready sigh as Killian pressed kisses to her lips down her jaw and to her neck. He nipped at the spots that he knew always got her flustered, feeling her groan wash over him as she let her honest reactions come out. Nothing could be more beautiful than Emma telling him what she wanted, and he followed her vocal but nonverbal instructions to a t with a slow, steady, languid pace.

The easiest way to making Emma lose her mind was building up the tension and he’d mastered in the past two months every way to do that. He moved his mouth from her neck down her collar and lower to her breasts. The keening sound she made when he bit just above her aching bud was music to his ears and made all the better by the way her breath caught as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. His hand made sure her other breast was never wanting, tending to it with the same variation of rough and achingly gentle until Emma began to writhe under him. 

“ _Killian_.”

His name was said in a way that he had come to understand. She was growing impatient, and as much as part of her loved that sensation, Emma also craved satisfaction just as much as Killian wanted to give it to her. Her frenzied panting and sighs of sexual frustration had been clawing at him right along with her hands and his body was tight with a need to give her more even if he loved to leave them both desperately on the edge. 

“Yes, love?” 

“I need -,”

Emma’s thoughts unraveled as one of Killian’s hands moved down her body. Her legs opened wider and his thumb found her clit pulling a hum of gratification from her chest. Her eyes closed but Killian didn’t want that. He wanted to watch every last part of her when she came apart and her eyes were the most expressive element of that every time.

“What do you need, Emma?” Her eyes opened and she smiled, a tint of pink clinging to her as she did and her lips parting ever so slightly.

“More.”

That was enough for Killian and he worked to grant her wish, using one finger and then another to fill her sex until her hips bucked against him. She was inching closer and closer to a climax, but Killian wasn’t quite ready to give it to her yet. He removed his fingers and slowed the swirl of pressure against her clit, knowing it would curb the rising tide of desire in her.

He kissed down her body, making a mental note of her now taut abdomen where someday, hopefully soon, she’d swell to carry their child. The thought alone made him growl again and he watched as Emma jumped, not from fear, but from pure adrenaline. Just as it was his bodily instinct to make the sound, it was Emma’s to react and to revel in the fact that very soon he’d give her exactly what he wanted.

“Killian?” He looked back up into her eyes from his place between her legs, seeing something there beyond just need but before he could ask she spoke her mind. “I love you.”

_Damn it all to hell!_ How was he supposed to go slow when she said things like that? The answer was he bloody well couldn’t. So without hesitation he pressed a kiss to her still sensitive flesh. He barely made contact and she was spilling over into release, calling his name as she went, but Killian wasn’t deterred in anyway. He lapped up every part of her climax and then gave her only the briefest of moments to regain her breath before setting back to bring her more pleasure.

As her hands came to intertwine in his hair, holding him closer, Killian watched Emma take every suck and tease and stroke of his tongue within her and at her clit. She was lost to the feeling and completely, utterly open to him. He couldn’t articulate the completion that brought him in turn. To know he had her trust and her love was everything and the icing on top was watching her fly high once again by his ministrations.

Killian kissed his way back up her body until finally he was back with Emma again. She looked happy and sated but a flicker came to her eyes in an instant that changed everything. One second Killian was above her, the next she’d flipped their positions to take control once more. 

“Did my way leave you unsatisfied, love?” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah that’s definitely the problem.” The sarcasm was tangible in her tone and Killian thought to laugh until her hand moved down the flat planes of his stomach and lower to fist his cock. _Fuck_ that felt good. “Just thought I should remind you that the _giving_ always goes both ways with us.”

He hadn’t needed any reminder about the superior abilities Emma had to drive him mad with lust, but she showed him all the same, first with her hand and then with a teasing display from her mouth. He was begging by the end for her to have mercy because much as he’d love to find his pleasure like that, he wanted to find it with Emma more.

And they did find it of course. It was impossible not to given the way things were when they came together. Hot wasn’t the right word. This was raw passion, a rampant fire, electricity so striking it couldn’t be denied. Nothing had ever felt this good and it was entirely thanks to Emma despite what she might say to the contrary. No one, not even his Swan herself, could convince Killian otherwise. This bliss could only ever come from her.

“Let go, Killian.” Killian shook his head and ground his teeth together, staving off until Emma was with him too. Only when she’d shattered did he do the same and when the moment came it was just as blindingly brilliant as all the others.

When they were spent from the exertion and lazing in that perfect sense of peace that came in the aftermath of such displays, Emma’s hand wandered over to take Killian’s. Their fingers intertwined easily and the feeling that they were truly one remained. Killian pressed a kiss to the top of her hand and then held hers over his heart as he made her a solemn vow he would never break.

“I promise you, Emma, that the always that you want we can have. I’m not going anywhere ever. Not if you aren’t with me. I’ll stay right here and fight for that future you want no matter what it takes.” Emma sighed happily, moving closer to him as her fingertips brushed against his chest, light as a feather.

“I don’t think it will take much fighting do you? It’s not like this is one of those fairytales where the guy slays a dragon to get the girl.” Killian smiled at her playfulness and kissed the crown of her head, closing his eyes and taking in the lingering scent of vanilla and cinnamon that remained with her.

“If it came down to it I’m not sure which of us would be more qualified in that kind of battle. I highly suspect you might be the dragon-slayer in this duo.” Emma giggled against him, sending a perfect flutter of vibration surging through him. “But even if we haven’t trials like the ones in storybooks, I want you to know that I won’t let anything stand in our way.”

“I know you won’t. I know _we_ won’t. There’s no reason for you to go about fighting for us alone. Not when we’re a team.” 

Killian loved the sound of that but in that moment he decided he needed that term to change. A team they may always be, but what he truly wanted was for them to be a family. In his heart Emma already was the most important person in his world, but now he had to make that official. He wanted to make her his partner and his wife and he was fairly certain he had the exact means to do that if he could only wait a tiny while longer.

**_Post-Note: God bless this fic for letting me just throw more gratuitous fluff around and intermingle it with holiday festivities. Seriously, I am so happy to get this outlet for Christmas stuff and since the story will be shorter (we have one last chapter before the epilogue), I get to move quickly which is always so fun. Anyway, I thank you all for reading, I hope that you guys enjoyed, and that you all have a lovely rest of your weekend!_**  


	8. Part Seven

**_A/N: So I just had to have a Christmas proposal for this story. I think I’ve written one Christmas proposal in total before now and I think in retrospect that’s possibly criminal of me. Anyway, this chapter is all fluff and is the last one before a short epilogue coming in the near future. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

For most kids, Christmas Eve was a time for wishes and big dreams. This was, after all, the one night a year that Santa Claus was supposed to come to town, one night when every little boy and little girl could get their heart’s desire if only they’d been good enough throughout the last twelve months. If the stories were true it was a straightforward equation: good behavior in exchange for happiness, it was as simple as that.

Most kids hoped for things like puppies and ponies and video games to appear the next morning thanks to a big man in red with a jolly belly and a white beard. Emma, however, never waivered in her wishes when she was younger. All she’d ever wanted was a family. It was the same thing she wished on shooting stars for and every birthday candle but family never came, not until years later when she finally found her friends and made one of her own. 

This year though, the feel of Christmas was different. Emma felt more connected than she ever had before when she’d joined Ruby at her Granny’s house or Belle at her father’s. This year Emma was with someone who she loved, working towards what she really hoped was a forever kind of relationship, and to be with Killian and his family on a night like this made the usual sadness of Christmas’ past disappear. Instead of feeling regretful for everything Emma had missed out on as a child, all Emma felt was grounded and hopeful and a little overwhelmed from the fantastic aromas currently filling the house.

In recent months, Emma had been spoiled by dating Killian and getting to taste anything and everything he made for her, but tonight the cooking would be split between him and Elsa and as such Emma and Liam were in for a treat. In the meantime, Emma was assured by everyone that her job was simple. She was to enjoy her wine, kick up her feet after a long day at the home helping to prep Christmas for the kids, and keep Liam from starting on another tangent of his Christmas carol caterwauling. The only problem was that Liam’s newborn daughter seemed to actually like the heinous attempt at singing even while the rest of them grit their teeth at the sound.

“They’re all just jealous aren’t they little love? Yes they are. Yes they are.”

Emma smiled despite herself at the way Liam was with Arianna. She hadn’t known Killian’s brother an exceptionally long time but she was assured of his love for his child and his wife. Elsa and Liam were wonderful parents. They were still learning of course, and prone to a little bit of trouble from time to time, but Arianna would never be lacking for genuine affection and care, which was the best gift any kid could receive. And if her father just happened to be a terrible singer, that wasn’t the end of the world. There were far worse fates than being the child of someone who couldn’t hold a tune.

“The day she learns to speak is the day she lets you in on the joke brother. She’s laughing _at_ you not with you.”

“That’s rubbish,” Liam countered only for Elsa to call over her shoulder.

“No it’s really not.” Liam sighed as if actually wounded but then he shifted his attention to Emma.

“So tomorrow will be your first Christmas with my little brother -,”

“ _Younger_ brother.” Liam blatantly ignored the interruption.

“What’s on the agenda then? I mean other than the Christmas drinks we’ve been invited to.”

Emma looked to Killian who was smiling, no doubt enjoying the fact that he’d already called ‘dibs’ on time with her tonight and all day tomorrow. He’d even planned something for his family and her friends late in the evening to hedge his bets. Not that Emma was going anywhere. She knew exactly where she wanted to be on Christmas (and every day) and it was with Killian.

“We have an early Christmas dinner at the home with the kids in the afternoon but the morning’s a mystery. _Someone_ doesn’t feel like telling me the rest of the plan.”

In years past Emma had spent all day at Little Journeyers but this year she decided to take up the offer of going for one of the shorter holiday shifts. Some people would be there in the morning for breakfast and gifts, and others would be there in the afternoon for other general holiday merriment. For Emma though, this was time for a change in her life and she needed to embrace that. She’d still get the chance to see the kids happy and enjoying themselves but she was also choosing not to give up her whole day in the process.

“Sounds like Killian. And in the evening I’m assuming it’ll be the same group as Thanksgiving?”

“With one other addition,” Killian said from across the kitchen. “You two remember Will Scarlet? He’ll be there.” 

“Oh you know what would be great? If he hit it off with Belle. She’s the only friend still unmatched right?”

Emma grinned, appreciating that Elsa recalled what she’d told her about Ruby meeting a new guy in their building. Well ‘meeting’ was actually an interesting way of putting it. Ruby had positively pounced on the man when she saw him moving in, not that he minded. Emma had learned all of the three things about this new neighbor: his name was Graham, he was new to the city, and he was _very_ interested in Ruby. That interest was mutual, and despite past relationships for Ruby, seemed to have a little more hope for longevity than the others before it. Theoretically that did leave Belle as the last one without a partner.

“That might actually kind of be in motion…” Elsa turned and pointed her spoon in Emma’s direction as if to accuse her good-naturedly.

“It is?! And you didn’t tell me?!” Emma laughed, enjoying how invested Killian’s sister-in-law was in her friends’ love lives. As she continued to bask in the humor Killian filled in the blanks for Elsa and Liam.

“That’s on me, love. I had a hand in distracting Emma in the moment where she was going to text you.”

Elsa looked back and forth between Emma and Killian and then smiled, probably at Emma’s slightly embarrassed blush. She would never be ashamed of Killian but it also wasn’t really her style to go around telling people that the sexual advances of her boyfriend made everything else slip her mind. She should probably just get used to it though because he did have that power and it didn’t show any signs of going away anytime soon.

“Okay I’ll forgive you, but only if you tell me everything.”

“Let’s actually get to the table before that. If we don’t this dinner will never get eaten.” Elsa yielded to Killian’s request and once all the food was out and ready to eat Emma began to tell the story. 

“It was actually kind of an accident. Killian had some secret recipe of Will’s he wanted to test out for the book last week and I forgot my scarf at Killian’s. Belle and I were trying to grab it on the way to dinner and one thing led to another…” Killian chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re leaving out the best part, Swan.” Emma laughed as she recalled said element of the story.

“Oh right. Guess what the first thing he said to her was.”

“Oh my God who could know with Will? It could be anything. I once heard him carry on a full conversation about the merits of being a goose over a duck like that was a totally normal thing to consider as a human being.” Emma smirked, finding that totally conceivable. 

“Well first he gaped at Belle for a solid thirty seconds and then he kind of blabbered on about her hand muff. He went on a tangent about how they aren’t socially acceptable for men but he wished they were because it’s ‘bloody cold’ all the time here.”

“He didn’t!” Elsa looked to Killian for confirmation and he nodded.

“Aye, love. And the craziest part is it worked. She ate the whole thing up and within two minutes he had an invitation from Belle to join her and Emma.”

“You’re kidding! Oh my god, you’re not! So what was the date like? Did they hit it off right away? I can totally see it.” Elsa was ravenous for more information and Emma gladly provided it.

“They talked the whole time. We barely got a word in edgewise. In the end we were the awkwardly quiet couple.” Killian scoffed at that and Emma amended. “Alright we were the _less verbose_ duo.”

“That’s more like it.”

Everyone laughed at Killian’s assessment and eventually the conversations shifted to more holiday-oriented topics. Like how Anna wasn’t present tonight because of a previous engagement having to do with actual reindeer (which her boyfriend seemed to be a bizarre sort of expert in) and how Mary Margaret was meeting Doctor Nolan’s family in Maine. Elsa especially got a kick out of that love match and she was still patting herself on the back a while later when dinner and dessert were cleared away and they were all in the living room with the Christmas tree and decorations.

“All right let’s get the fight over with then. A swift one two and we can be on our way.”

Emma’s brow furrowed at Liam’s sudden and unexpected words. They were imbued with a clear level of humor but he’d also stood up from his chair and rolled his sleeves up as if actually gearing up for a fight. When his eyes turned to Killian Emma was a little wary even if she didn’t fully believe Liam capable of sparring with his brother. 

“No need. I’m rescinding my claim this year. I have everything I could possibly want. If your heart isn’t full enough with your own good fortune go right on ahead.”

“What are they talking about?” Emma asked Elsa in a stage whisper and her new friend smiled. 

“Who gets to put the angel on the top of the tree. It’s a long running feud dating back to… well forever I guess. One of those family traditions that’s a huge headache but will never die.” Emma finally understood and she breathed a sigh of relief only to find that Liam looked a little forlorn. He’d at one moment been so excited and now he seemed less so.

“What’s wrong brother? Don’t you want the honors?” Killian asked with a smirk.

“Not when you put it like that. It’s not as if some bloody angel is going to make my life better.”

“Liam, language!” Emma muffled a laugh with her hand as Liam looked contrite and bent low to give his daughter a kiss to her forehead and then her mother a light kiss of her own.

“Sorry, love. Killian’s just got me all messed up.” The laugh that came from Killian at the claim was loud and barked out.

“And how exactly have I done that? I gave you what you wanted.”

“Well things change. I don’t want it anymore. You can have it.”

“Seems we’re at an impasse then.” Killian was teasing and Emma knew he’d step up in the end, but before he could Elsa chipped in with an idea.

“Why doesn’t Emma do the honors? She seems fully capable of putting a tree topper on without losing her mind as she does it.” Killian and Liam both chuckled at that as Killian’s hand came to move across Emma’s back.

“What do you say, love?”

“I don’t know. Elsa just said it was a family tradition and -,” Emma swore she heard something like a growl come from Killian but it was Liam who spoke out. 

“I’m going to stop you right there, Emma. Far as we’re concerned you _are_ family and as such you should do the honors.”

Emma looked at Killian who had tensed a little. She could see that her questioning the family part had hurt him and she didn’t realize he felt so strongly. She was delighted at the thought of belonging to this group though and to be Killian’s family when she thought of him as hers too. Her hand ran over his cheek lightly before she kissed away the slight frown he was sporting and she told them all she’d do it.

“Brilliant. Just watch yourself on the ladder. It’s a little rickety.”

Emma heeded the request, taking care not to fall (not that Killian would let her from his perch just behind her holding her steady). It was a fairly straightforward job that was completed quickly, but to Emma it felt more powerful thank simply placing an angel. She’d been given the chance to be a part of a much larger fabric of Killian’s Christmas story and to know that everyone wanted her to play that part filled her with a happiness she couldn’t quite explain.

“Well done, Emma! You should do this every year. Usually Killian or Liam sets her a little crooked and then it’s a big deal for another hour.” Emma smiled as she came down from the ladder and Killian’s arms wrapped around her from behind as he pressed a kiss to her neck. 

“Aye, love, Elsa has a point. You’ve improved this season at every turn. I’d hate the thought of one without you.”

The warmth that spread through Emma at that whispered compliment was intoxicating and she felt giddy and joyous all at once. Emma realized in that moment that this was the feeling kids and adults alike chased this time of year. Feeling this love and belonging and hope was all everyone wanted but somehow she’d found it.

The night with Liam and Elsa was a lovely one in the end, though it did end a little on the early side thanks to Arianna’s need for sleep. Emma didn’t mind though, not when Killian informed her that there was one more item on the agenda, a binge of any Christmas movies on the television back at his townhouse. Whatever was on, they’d have to watch, it was tradition. 

They lucked out in the end, and the first channel they landed on was playing the classics. No Hallmark or Lifetime tales about ghosts in love with innkeepers or high-drama Christmas soaps for them. It wasn’t the first time Emma had seen any of these movies, but it was the first time that she wasn’t envious as she watched them. Her life right now was better than any of these stories, hands down without a doubt.

“You look happy, Emma.” Emma glanced up at Killian who was watching her with a soft gaze and a hopeful looking smile. 

“You brought me Christmas. A _real_ Christmas. Of course I’m happy.” His hand came to cup her cheek affectionately.

“You did the same for me, love. This is easily my best Christmas ever.”  

Emma pressed a kiss to his lips lightly before replying that it was her best one too and a while later, as she fell asleep curled up on the couch with the man she loved, Emma had to admit that that she hoped every year could be this way.

………….

It had become apparent to Killian rather quickly that where Emma was concerned, there could be no comparing his old life to this new one. He meant what he said to her last night at Liam and Elsa’s about her making all the parts of his life better and he hoped that his actions during their time together showed her that. Emma was irreplaceable and so integral to his sense of happiness that the thought of life without her was too terrible even to contemplate.

It was for that reason that today he was taking a risk, one some people might call him crazy for. Today he would ask Emma once and for all to be his. He’d been fighting off this driving urge to propose for a while now despite the haste of their relationship but he waited for this morning in particular. He wanted Emma to have the perfect Christmas after too many years of not knowing one and if he was right, if his heart was correct in believing as it did that Emma loved him as much as he loved her, then this would be exactly the right way to ask her for forever.

First, though, he needed to extract himself from the comfort of their bed, which was no easy feat when the temptation to stay was as strong as it was. Leaving Emma would never come easy, but Killian clung to the soothing thought that if Emma said yes, she would be moving in here. They wouldn’t have that distance between them anymore of technically having two different spaces, and this house he’d found would truly be a home because it would be just as much Emma’s as it was his.

Killian allowed himself a few minutes more in that calm coziness of holding Emma before heading downstairs to see that everything was as he wanted it. Last night after they’d dozed off on the couch, Emma and Killian both put their gifts for each other under the tree. There weren’t an excessive amount then, but that was thanks to a tiny bit of deception on Killian’s part. He hadn’t wanted Emma to feel guilty in any way but he also didn’t like the thought of holding back. Now he put the rest of the items he’d procured under the tree but he kept one box in particular, the one carrying the ring she’d hopefully accept, in his pocket.

Once he was certain that the living room was up to the standard he wished for Emma, with stockings hung and the space ready for unwrapping gifts, Killian changed tactics diving into Christmas breakfast. He had a few ideas in mind, but the more time that passed, the more he ended up whipping together. There was just something about adrenaline and anticipation that made the cooking that much easier, like it was somehow his lifeline allowing him to cling to some semblance of control instead of just running upstairs and pouring his heart out to Emma right this second.

But while he was setting about creating a perfect breakfast for Emma, Killian noticed that his hands were prone to shaking. He couldn’t tell if his trembling was caused by excitement or anxiety. Killian was certain in his heart that Emma loved him and that if she said yes he would be the happiest man alive, but even still doubt niggled through his firm belief that Emma was with him. Old fears about him moving too fast resurfaced, not in a style strong enough to dissuade him from his plan but to enough of an extent that he wouldn’t be truly comfortable again until he’d asked Emma this question and procured her reply.

“This is not exactly the way I expected Christmas morning to go.”

Emma’s words immediately pulled Killian’s attention to the doorway and his breath caught when he saw his Swan staring back at him. 

She was heavenly, the morning light illuminating her and allowing her to glow even more than she already did. Killian was speechless. It didn’t matter how many mornings they’d had together, Emma was still capable of defining his whole world just with a teasing look and a soft, inviting smile. As she moved across the kitchen and came to stand in front of him, her eyes shifted from his to the feast around them and she whistled, a testament to the impressive spread before them. 

“Would you believe it if I told you I tried to hold back?” Emma laughed at the words and returned to look at him, her hand resting on his chest as she did.

“Not even a little bit.”

Killian was about to laugh himself when Emma pulled him in for a kiss, one that tugged him in like a riptide. One second he was immersed in providing a Christmas breakfast worthy of the one person he loved more than anyone or anything else, and the next he was being led into that all too enticing state of ecstasy that came at Emma’s touch. It would be so easy to give over completely, to strip the shirt of his she’d chosen to don this morning and whatever might be underneath and have her right here and right now, but Killian had plans and a need to give Emma a taste of the kind of Christmas he was hoping to bring her every year from here on out.

“We both know that all you have to do is say the word and I’ll cave to your wishes, Swan, but if you trust me, I think you might find you like Christmas my way.”

Emma’s eyes were still dark from the lust their kiss emboldened but she nodded, immediately facilitating his request despite the still present tension between them. Patience wasn’t a virtue either of them was particularly adept in when it came to the other, but they could hold off for this. Or at the very least they could try. 

“So I can see ‘your way’ includes way more food than two people can ever dream of consuming. What else did you have in mind?”

Killian smirked at her claims, noticing that as she made them Emma went to get coffee started for them both. He hadn’t begun to do that yet and his smile only grew when he thought of how she was always filling in the pieces for him in every part of his life. He could so readily imagine every morning like this, the two of them coexisting in this complimentary manner. 

“You’d have me spoil all the surprises?”

“Are they really surprises if everyone knows the usual deal?” Killian had to admit that was a good point by her.

“Fair enough. I was thinking breakfast, presents, and _then_ making good on those naughtier fantasies of yours about a proper Christmas morning.” Emma blushed at the words, but held his stare all the same. It made it near impossible not to take her in his arms right then and there but through the grace of God Killian prevailed.

“No cleaning? You have people coming over later and we won’t have much time after dinner.” Killian shook his head. 

“No, Swan. It’s a rule of Christmas that there be absolutely no cleaning.” Emma laughed but played along.

“Is that so?” 

“It is in this house, and anyone looking for a drink later can survive the bit of wrapping paper strewn about and a few dirty dishes.”

Emma took the plate that he’d just fixed with all her food and smiled, grasping his hand as they moved to the counter to eat. It was a lovely meal but they were both enthusiastic for the next step and the food was gone rather quickly. When it was they shifted into the living room and began phase two of the morning: presents.

As was customary stockings came first with all the little tidbits inside having been chosen by Emma and Killian for the other. Then came the larger gifts that were under the tree. Seeing the substantial amount of gifts sparked images for Killian of a potential future with many more presents under a similar evergreen for a house full of children. He knew Emma would join him in spoiling their little ones rotten on Christmas, and as such this room would be filled with more toys than any one family could possibly need.

Still as they moved through each present, Killian was a little worried Emma would feel he’d done too much. Instead she enjoyed herself immensely and surprised him with gifts that blew his out of the water when it came to thoughtfulness. She must have been chronicling everything he’d told her over the past few months as he had been with her, because some of these things were so specific and so well planned that he was hard pressed to think of better gifts he’d ever received.

The best of all those gifts, however, was a parcel that Emma handed him last. He undid the wrapping to find a leather-bound recipe book. On the cover it said _‘Jones Family Secrets’_ written in Emma’s telltale cursive. The inside was entirely empty save for one recipe on the first page reading _‘The_ Perfect _Perfect Christmas Cookie Recipe.’_ It was the one he’d made for her competition and the one that brought about their first real conversation on kids and the future.

“What do you think?” Emma asked when he’d been quiet for a moment and Killian pulled her to him.

“This is… this is lovely, Emma. I don’t know what to say other than that I’ve never loved a gift more.” Emma looked truly happy at that, pressing a kiss to his cheek and humming out a happy sound as she did.

“I’m glad. So what do we think? Still the best Christmas ever.” Killian gulped harshly but nodded.

“It’s shaping up to be.” Emma grinned and then looked back at the tree, which was now empty and bare once more.

“Is that everything? Nothing else hiding under that gigantic tree you got?” Emma’s teasing only managed to speed up Killian’s steadily beating heart rate more. Now was the moment of truth.

“There’s one last thing actually.” Emma looked amused as she got back up off the couch but before she could bend low to look under the tree Killian was up too and taking her hand, kissing it gently.

“What are you doing?” Her question was quiet and curious but he could hear the trust there. Emma was willing to follow his lead and he had to believe that would follow into this next moment.

“This.”

Killian dropped down then onto one knee and immediately Emma’s eyes widened and her hand came to cover the gasp that left her mouth. Killian meanwhile pulled out the ring and popped open the little blue box where it resided to show her. The fact that her eyes never left his to look at the glittering stone, however, prompted the overflow of words that came from him then.

“I love you, Emma Swan. Honestly I’ve been in love with you since the first moment that we met and I know that there is no Christmas wish I could hold dearer than being your husband. I’ve told you that I want forever a time or two before, but you should know that I meant it. I bought this house hoping it could be a home not just for me but for both of us, for the kids we’ve talked about, and for the big, nosy family we’ve got between the two of us.” Emma let out a bark of laughter at that last part but Killian kept going, scared to lose his momentum if he didn’t press on. 

“I know it’s fast, Emma, but I also know that nothing in my life has ever felt as right as being at your side. Loving you comes more naturally than anything. It’s the one combination I’m completely sure of.” Emma smiled at his use of culinary language and the gesture both relieved him and set him off his trail of thinking.

“So one part me and one part you is a recipe for success, huh?” Killian nodded, blinking away the daze that came from seeing her this relaxed and easy going in the face of his proposal.

“Aye, love. That equation has fast become the makings of the only life I want and if you’ll let me I’d like to stay right here by your side, loving you, all the days of my life.” He paused, waiting for Emma to agree to be his. 

“Is there a question in there somewhere or…?” Emma’s grin was playful even as her eyes filled with happy tears and Killian let out a sigh of relief before the words tumbled past his lips.

“Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

Her answer came without any hesitation or doubts. It was clear as day in the way she responded that Emma was invested in this just as much as he was, and that as much as it was his dream to have and to hold Emma forever more, it was also hers to claim the same privilege with him.

In seconds Killian was up from his spot on one knee and the ring was on her finger. He wasn’t entirely certain how other couples went about this moment, but Emma didn’t hazard a glance at the ring, instead jumping into his arms and kissing him with all that fire and passion she possessed just under the surface. There was no holding back from either of them and right there in the living room Killian set about unwrapping his last present – his lovely Swan.

“Please tell me you’re not making us wait.”

Killian chuckled at the desperation lacing Emma’s tone. In the past he’d been adamant about taking her in a bed and making love to her properly but right now he was too riled himself with the grandness of the news and the hope that had been imbued into his world by her acceptance. So he was going to have her right here and ravish her properly and then spend the rest of the morning upstairs seeing that they neither of them every forgot this moment as long as they both lived.

“I wouldn’t dream of denying my future wife.” 

Saying those words not only sparked something in Killian but in Emma as well and everything was heightened with her demanding kiss and roaming hands. He maneuvered them to the couch as he ripped of Emma’s shirt. When they hit the plush surface of the sofa Emma laughed, filling him with even more raw need for her.

“Say you’ll move in with me.” Emma gasped as his hand moved past the seam of the panties she put on this morning. 

“I’ll move in with you.”

His thumb brushed against her clit on the last word and it came out almost as a squeak making Killian grin. He teased her a little more so she was sensitive with his fingers and his thumb but before his lovely Swan could fall apart, Killian moved down to strip the scrap of cotton away and moving between her legs to taste her sex. It took a bit of rearranging but when he had her just where he wanted her he struck again with another demand.

“No more leaving, love. Every night you’ll be in _our_ bed with me from here on out. You’re moving in immediately.”

Emma nodded eagerly and though she was riled up and aroused beyond comprehensive words Killian knew she wanted that too. It wasn’t all contingent on what he was currently doing to her body. The promise from Emma was enough to get him going and it didn’t take long at all for her to come apart. He loved that she was so responsive to his every touch, his every lick and suck and so he remained there until she’d fallen apart again before stripping out of the pajama pants he’s worn this morning and moving above her to claim her as his.

“Please don’t make me wait too long, Swan. I would wait forever, but I just…” 

Emma took his mouth in a kiss to quiet his pleas before switching their positions again so she was on top. If he’d had the presence of mind to think rationally he’d thank his lucky stars that he’d chosen such a spacious couch. On anything smaller this might have been a bit harder. As it was it was perfect when Emma was looking down at him with a smile and the curtain of her golden curls hanging around her in the most alluring way.

“I always thought spring was the perfect time for a wedding. But maybe we should stick with the Christmas thing -,”

“Spring! Spring is good.”

Emma laughed at that before lowering herself on him and giving them both that shock of pleasure to the system they craved. With the action all the feelings of joy and bliss that came from Emma saying yes to his proposal rushed back to the surface and they both gave way to it. Coming together until they were both pushed past the brink and left spent with the lingering feeling of perfection that only came when they were together. 

“It’s almost a shame,” Emma said as her hand trailed across his bared chest and Killian asked her meaning. “That we have more to do today. I could spend forever right here, just like this.” 

Killian loved to hear that and his hand came to cover hers, keeping it just over his heart as he promised her something that he would make good on no matter what it took.

“This is just the start of moments like this, my love, and a lifetime of Christmas’ just like this one.” Emma smiled and Killian amended his statement. “Well maybe not _just_ like. Once those kids of ours arrive I can’t see the morning unfolding in precisely the same way.”

“Yeah. We’ll probably have to save this part for somewhere a little more private.” 

Killian took that as his queue to change their venue from the living room back to their bed upstairs now with Emma laughing all the way. And though Emma was right, and the moment of their rejoining the world did come just a bit too soon for their liking, it was all worth it. Because from now until forever it would be Killian and Emma together, two parts of one team designed to find the best in each other and the best happy ending two people could ever wish for.

**_Post-Note: If any of you were wondering how to ensure I was in feels heaven, it’s combining CS fluff and Christmas. This chapter was a pleasure to write and I hope you guys have enjoyed. I didn’t originally plan for this fic to be so holiday oriented, but in the end it just worked out that way. Anyway thank you so much again for reading and for all of you who left comments and kudos, you are fantastic and I appreciate you!_ **


	9. Epilogue

**_A/N: Here is one last tiny chapter that flashes forward by a year to look at Emma and Killian’s happy ending. It includes married CS, their teasing friends and family, and of course a baby announcement (because I’m shameless and they’re my favorite). Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

_One Year Later_

In his heart, Killian always knew that there would come a day when he returned to running his own kitchen. Cooking was a part of who he was at his core and creating dishes for people that evoked feelings of satisfaction was his calling, or at least one of them. The only thing that surpassed that call was his love for Emma. His Swan would always come first, but this was a close second.

Looking around the kitchen of _Neverland Bites_ Killian found himself smiling at the hectic pace and the staff going a mile a minute in the hopes of putting on a good service. They’d had months already to get the hang of things and by now this kitchen was a well-oiled machine. During his two nights of running the kitchen each week there was never a real problem, and he was told by his business partner and co-head chef, Will, that it was the same on the other days too. Killian was more than happy for that since he didn’t believe he could manage more than two nights, not when his enticement to be back home was so strong.

“It’s a shame we don’t actually get to cook together more, mate.” Killian grinned at Will’s words and looked up to the man who was shamelessly eating a plate of truffle fries, not having a need to pitch in with the manual labor at all.

“You mean it’s a shame you don’t come in and eat what the rest of us are doing all the work.” Will shrugged good-naturedly as some of the kitchen hands around them laughed. 

“Right. Same difference.”

Killian chuckled at Will knowing his friend was as hard a worker as Killian was but that love had changed Will just as it changed Killian. With that love came an ability to relax that had never been there before and it was a godsend. Now Killian actually enjoyed his life, where before he’d just been working for the sake of achieving something. Little did he understand then that he was looking for accomplishment in all the wrong places. There was no golden spoon or critic’s review that could ever compare to a smile or laugh earned from Emma.

Still Will and Killian had found success despite their lack of ambitions towards Michelin stars or international awards. _Neverland Bites_ and its tendency for taking childhood favorites and elevating them to more gourmet levels was a hit. The restaurant was booked solid every night and the city’s most notable people had raved enough to make their reputation pristine. That was certainly something to be proud of but the best part was that _Neverland_ was different than most other restaurants: instead of just turning a profit from their well-to-do clientele, they donated a meal to a child in need for every plate ordered in the restaurant.

That idea had come, of course, from Emma or rather from a wish to see Emma honored somehow in his work. Killian remembered the day he told her his idea and the look in her eyes when he confided that detail. They’d been married two weeks, had just gotten back from their honeymoon, and were in the midst of the happiest times Killian had ever known when he told her (times that hadn’t ended even now). Emma was shocked and then immediately set out to show him just how much she loved him and his want to give back. She couldn’t imagine a better gift, other than getting to be his wife. That’s what she’d said and it made his chance to do right by their community and the city he now called home all the sweeter.

“You know at first when you asked about opening up tonight for an event I thought you were barking mad.”

Killian didn’t doubt it. Will’s first instinct in the face of change was often that the person proposing it was crazy. At all points in the planning for this restaurant Will had questioned the need for setting themselves so far apart, liking the styles and setups he’d worked in before. Yet there never came a time when Will truly denied Killian and that was good, since tonight would have come to pass with or without Will’s blessing.

They were a few days away from Christmas with less than a week to go and Killian thought it might be a nice change of pace for everyone at Little Journeyers (the kids included) to have a meal outside of the home. He proposed a dinner here for all of them and Emma was immediately interested, getting permission from her bosses and helping him plan accordingly. 

Killian originally anticipated handling all of the cooking himself in the back of the house, but when word got out about who the party was being thrown for all of his staff offered their time and work. It was further proof to Killian that this place they were building was more than food – but a haven with good people who cared for others in a way that was refreshing and real. It was something he could be proud of and a legacy he wanted to secure for himself and for his future family.

“And now?”

“Now I see why it meant so much to you. They’re good kids in a bad situation.” Killian shook his head.

“They might not have everything, but they have what matters: people who care for them and want them to succeed. Not all kids are so lucky.” 

“You mean not all kids have Emma on their side.” That was exactly what he meant.

Killian smiled at Will’s compliments to Emma as the kitchen door opened and the woman in question walked in. She was dressed casually so as to keep the kids at ease, but damn if his wife wasn’t the most beautiful woman in the world all the same. Killian immediately forgot the food before him and watched as Emma greeted everyone around them before making her way towards him.

“You guys almost done in here?”

Emma’s question was light, airy, and hopeful in a way that he’d come to expect from her. She was so open with him and it always made Killian’s heart thump just a little louder in his chest when he saw her this happy. He played a part in that joy, and to know that and feel that so profoundly was truly amazing. 

“Nearly there, love. There’s one last dish left.” Emma looked down at he was working on and she beamed at what was there.

“Grilled cheese and onion rings?”

“Aye, Swan. You think I’d have an evening like this and deny you your favorite meal? Not likely.”

Emma ran her hand across his chest and moved up to kiss him. Her lips lingered a moment, but the kiss barely eased away the ache in Killian’s body for more. He always wanted to go further with Emma no matter what the situation, but it calmed something in him when they married to know that every night he got to go home to the woman he loved more than anything and that they’d be together no matter what.

“I love you.”

Emma’s words weren’t whispered, but a bold declaration in front of everyone and Killian took from her smile that he might have gone a bit red. It couldn’t be helped though. Even after all this time and all the wonderful things they’d been through together, Killian still got a little overwhelmed when faced with the beautiful truth that he had Emma’s heart just as she had his.

“Well I think that’s rather obvious.” Will’s comment from his perch on the counter made Emma roll her eyes.

“Need I remind you how little cool you had when you met Belle? How little cool you still have.” Will harrumphed out a sound that to any other ears would seem cross, but to Emma and Killian was well met.

“All right you made your point. Mercy.” Emma laughed as Will hopped down from the table and headed out probably to return back Belle who he didn’t like to be away from when he could help it. 

“It goes without saying that you’re my world.” 

Killian’s reply to Emma’s earlier statement made Emma’s eyes soften and her smile returned in an instant. When she spoke again, however, her voice was lowered, a gravely whisper that pulled at all the yearning within him. Her words danced across his skin, leaving tremors of pleasure in their wake.

“Later on tonight I’m going to show you just how _grateful_ I am for this.”

“I didn’t -,” Emma interrupted him with a finger to his lips.

“Didn’t do it for my gratitude I know, but trust me you’ll like the way I say thank you.” Killian felt a small growl emanate from his chest despite their audience and Emma’s smile turned wicked. She was a bloody temptation and she knew it. 

“I’ve no doubt of that, my love.”

Emma kissed him again lightly and told him he had ten minutes before she’d be back to drag him out there but he promised he only needed five. As she walked away Killian noted for about the millionth time how damn lucky he was to have found a woman like his Emma and he vowed to himself as he had many times before that he would always cherish her and keep her happy no matter what.

………….. 

There had been a lot of perfect days in Emma’s life since meeting Killian. In all honesty, she couldn’t remember a truly bad one in all the time she’d known him, because even when things in other parts of her world were going wrong, Killian was always there, her calm in the storm and her rock when she was feeling vulnerable.

Tonight, however, there had been no detriments or problems in any way shape or form. The dinner with the kids and the staff at Little Journeyers was a resounding success. Every single person adored the food, young and old, and the activities they’d organized for the kids were well received. It really felt like the holidays for the first time this season and she watched as all of the children in their charge, from the youngest, widest-eyed tykes to the jaded teenagers enjoyed the Christmas spirit that was in the air.

They’d all been gone for a while now, and when they departed Killian made a decision that Emma was more than happy to oblige. He invited their family and friends for after dinner drinks in front of the restaurants fire place (a structural choice Killian had directly taken from Will’s old place of employment and the site of their first date) that was currently decorated and radiating Christmas cheer. There was only one tiny problem… Emma couldn’t actually _drink_ anything and keeping that from being noticed would be difficult.

A flutter of butterflies inside her chest took off every time she thought about the reason why she was abstaining, but Emma was determined to do this right. When she broke the news to Killian that he was going to be a father it had to be perfect. He’d given her so many beautiful moments and she had to give him this one in return. It was of the utmost importance to Emma.

Emma settled a few days ago on telling him Christmas morning. She could just imagine what it would be like waking up with her doting husband and their Christmas traditions and then giving him a final Christmas gift like he’d done with her ring last year. It would lead to the same kind of sublime celebrations that they’d indulged in last year and she could hardly wait for that. Emma felt like a little kid in many ways, desperately aching for Christmas to come sooner, counting down the hours and willing time to speed up just a tad.

“It’s crazy, don’t you think Emma?” 

Emma shook her head slightly trying to get her wandering thoughts to go away so she could pay attention. She looked up to Ruby who was smirking. Her friend was totally aware of Emma’s distracted state and she’d purposely drawn attention to it.

“Uh…” Killian appeared out of nowhere, extending her cup of cocoa to her that she’d asked for made to perfection. As he did he bent low to whisper in her ear and fill her in.

“The weather forecast for Christmas.” Emma nodded, understanding now what the problem was. It was going to be sixty degrees and sunny come December 25th after weeks of bitter cold and it was all anyone in the city could talk about. 

“Yeah, crazy.” Thankfully Belle picked up on the conversation and moved it away from Emma, but Killian’s attentions remained on Emma as he brought her around to the couch before the fire.

“Is everything all right, love?” Emma nodded and smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Everything’s great. Just thinking…”

“About tonight? Aye, my thoughts have been straying that way a good amount. I’ve been trying to decide _exactly_ how the evening should progress.”

Emma shivered against him despite the roar of the fire before them. When he talked like that and hinted at his plans to pleasure her it always prompted a stronger need in Emma, every time without fail. With the hormones of her pregnancy that pull had only increased. She found herself closing her legs tighter to fend off the dull throb of want for him but he noticed and his hand came to her thigh, teasing through the denim of her jeans.

“All right you love birds. Is one of you going to make the toast? This is your shindig after all.” Killian chuckled at Liam’s words and kissed Emma’s hand lightly before raising his own glass

“To family, in all the forms we may find it. And to love, the one thing that binds us all.”

Everyone chorused their liking for the toast and everyone clinked their glasses but when Emma turned to Killian and saw the intensity of his gaze she had to wonder if he knew about the baby already. That was impossible, of course. No one knew aside from Emma her doctor and maybe some lab techs at the hospital. She’d been very careful to keep the secret even though she was dying to tell someone.

At first she thought about confiding in her friends, but the only reason she hadn’t was because they couldn’t be trusted to keep such a secret. They’d give it away in a second with all their buzzing excitement, and Emma wouldn’t be able to blame them because it was such a phenomenal turn of events.

“So Emma, when were you planning on telling us all the good news?” Emma’s head whipped up to look in Elsa’s direction. Her friend was smiling widely at her. “I had to hear from Killian about the grant.”

Emma let out a relieved breath at that and then let everyone freak out over her good fortune. This year after working hard to show the home’s biggest donors that there were programs that could make real substantial change for these foster kids, she’d received a huge donation that would fund her work for the next five years. It was enough to actually change lives and for the kids she worked with it could make all the difference.

But it wasn’t that she was trying to hide that news at all. It just happened to come right before she found out she was pregnant and everything had kind of gotten muddled together. Telling her friends and family about her profession victory then took a backseat. She played it off to the others though and let them all toast her success again before the conversation moved in other directions.

The night was filled with laughs and good humor, just as it was every time Emma and Killian got all of these people all together. As Emma looked around the fire she had to take a moment to marvel at how well everything turned out. All of her friends were happy. Mary Margaret and David were engaged, Ruby and Graham had just moved in together, and Belle and Will were still the quirky perfect match they’d started as a year ago. Elsa and Liam were contented too and little Arianna was getting bigger every day. They were all really lucky, but Emma didn’t think anyone could possibly be as happy as she was. Not when she had so many blessings in her life.

It was all of that happiness and that feeling like the good surrounding her in a warm embrace was incomparable that made Emma realize something – she didn’t want to wait to tell Killian, not when they could be in this together instead. Christmas would be just as beautiful if he knew already, and suddenly Emma had this need to live in the now. There was no moment like the present and she took advantage of that when the last of their guests had left and Emma and Killian were finished putting away the last of the things that needed rearranging in the restaurant.

“Killian, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Immediately his hands were on her and Emma could feel the concern he carried with him. She internally chastised herself for worrying him when the news was nothing less than a miracle. She searched his blue eyes and wished she’d phrased that differently but it was too late now.

“You can tell me anything, Emma, you know that.” She did know that. It was an absolute truth in her life and with his reassurance she decided to just go for it, big words and perfect prose be damned. 

“I’m pregnant.”

The wave of emotions that crossed Killian’s face at her announcement made Emma’s own joy impossibly sweeter. He was an open book, allowing her to see every instinctive reaction. He was hopeful and ecstatic, awed and blissfully happy. He was every good feeling wrapped in one man and he mirrored her own feeling exactly. But more than anything else Emma saw that he loved her; he loved her so damn much that she could feel it down to her toes.

“You’re pregnant?”

Emma nodded, feeling the happy tears stinging her eyes when he took her in. She expected so many things from him in this moment, beautiful words, gentle touches or perhaps a scorching kiss that turned to more right here in front of the fire place but instead she felt Killian pick her up in his arms like she weighed nothing.

“Killian! What are you doing?” 

“Getting you home, Swan. You can’t just tell me the best news in the world and expect me not to respond.” Emma smiled at his seriousness.

“I can walk, you know.”

Emma heard him mutter something along the lines of ‘like hell you can’ and she giggled at the protectiveness. She’d known he’d be excited, but seeing him like this was even better. She couldn’t doubt for even a second how much he adored her when he treated her this way, like she was the most precious person in the universe to him. 

It was a blessing in every way that their house was barely two blocks from the restaurant, but the whole drive was filled with Killian’s constant praise. He was speechless and yet still trying to find the words, which made for sweet, genuine endearments Emma would hold close for a very long time. By the time they were home, she was almost dizzy with all his happiness but it didn’t matter, with Killian’s hand in hers facing the world together she was destined for great things.

Their Christmas was of course a merry one and the next year was filled with so much hope and joy as they welcomed their new son into the world. Their family grew as time went on filling their home with the big, connected family they both wanted, but some things never changed, namely the love that Killian and Emma shared. It was a constant in their lives, a guiding force for the whole of the Jones family, and yes, the perfect ingredient in their recipe for happily ever after.

**_Post-Note: I just want to thank you all again for joining me in this shorter fic experience. It was a fun one to write for sure (mostly because I didn’t plan where I was going to go with and I just diverted into holiday fluff), but I hope that you all enjoyed. More fics to be posted all through the summer so hope you will explore those with me as well!_ **


End file.
